Alpha of the Pack
by JenovaWolfen
Summary: The wolves are transported to our world and have to face our worst nightmare, School. But a new person, Alpha, seems to make things change. For the better or for the worse? Pairings: Tsume\Oc and Kiba\ Suprise RATING CHANGED : M RATED, LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random story I thought of. Please Review!  
>Disclaimer: Own Wolf's Rain, I do not.<strong>

I live on a hill in a secure complex so, I should be away from the worst areas of Cape Town. Although, in my small room in my house, I heard the sounds of gunfire and, oddly enough, howling. The Western Province of South Africa, The Western Cape, has a wolf sanctuary but that's quite far from where the central parts of the city are. I got out of bed and looked at my clock. It read 01:36. I groaned, another couple of hours and I would have to go to school. School was...hectic. Being in the top class really takes up all your free time. I walked into the lounge and and got a chocolate muffin. Still half asleep and extremely tired from my Life Skills task I stumbled back to my bedroom, narrowly avoiding colliding into the staircase. My bedroom was on the ground floor so hitting the staircase would be very embarassing. My bedroom is at the end of a short, one metre long, corridor but there is a huge window that spans that corridor allowing me to view the Moon and the estate infront of me. I sleepily walked past and heard a close gunshot. I stepped back and looked out the window. I could of sworn at that moment that a white wolf, about a yard away, darted past my house...

Waking up at five in the morning. Has 'fun' written all over it. Note heavy sarcasm. Same old, same old. I chalked the 'White Wolf' that I saw to me just being tired. After the painfully slow and lingering drive to the school I was ready to face the day. Not really. This was the schedule for the day: Wednesday B Week  
>Period 1: English-Mrs Loughton 08:15-09:05<br>Period 2: History- Mrs Ayncient (I love History but we all call our teacher 'Mrs Ancient'.) 09:10-10:00  
>Break: What break? Debating meetings and Marimba Band meetings. 10:00-10:45<br>Period 3: Physics (Sigh)- Mr Stallinn (Not far from 'Actual Stalin' in behavior, Shouldn't he be teaching History? Or at least Dictatorship?) 10:50-11:40  
>Period 4: Assembly (Every Wednesday) - Principal Adolf (Irony is clearly present) 11:45-12:35<br>Break: No chance. Top learners meetings and tiny bit of time for eating and friends. (Fail) 12:35-12:55  
>Period 5: Maths- Mrs Mansfeld 13:00-13:50<br>Period 6: Afrikaans*- Mrs Van Der Venter (Don't ask) 13:55-14:45  
>After School: Marimba- 14:50-15:15, Peer Tutoring- 15:15-16:00, Debating and Debating Practice- 18:00-21:00, Social Life-21:00- 23:00, Homework-23:00-23:30, Sleep- 23:30-05:30.<br>And so begins the vivcious cycle that is Wednesday. The other days aren't as packed but they have different subjects. The last thing I need is something to fall apart because my brain will explode...

The bathroom mirror. I washed my face with water. I was streesed and bloody tired. I pushed my long black hair out of my emerald eyes and stalked out of the bathroom. My best friend Alice skipped up to me. "Heya! Are you okay?" She asked me very hyperactively. She was always hyper. All people see of her is a tall tan girl with velvety blood red hair and silvery eyes sprinting from place to place. I walked slowly to History. Mrs Ayncient stared at me with pity. She knew how full my day was and she says I am free to sleep in her class if I get too tired. Alice was very clever and she always aced her tests but she stuck to her creative side and has already solidified an Art career. She was very good. Many pictures of me are actually for sale in a gallery in the CBD (Central Business District) of Cape Town. She always said that I should put my body to good use and model for her. I did Waterpolo as a sport so I was actually very buff. Alice was slender, she had a body most girls would kill for.  
>"I'm okay. Can we just get through the day?" I sighed. She took my hand, squeezed it and led me into the class... <p>

Everyone knows us. We are the most popular kids in school. At break, when I am free, peopel crowd around us and I actually made friends with all of them. I know everyone in the school and everyone knows me. The teachers are fond of me. All of the teachers, except Mr Stallinn, mainly because I run cirlces around him in Physics. I pass with 100% agrigate every term** so, he hates me.  
>"Evan Wolf!" Mr Stallinn roared from the front of the classroom.<br>"E=MC2!" I yelled out in suprise. I had fallen asleep in Physics.  
>"Lucky guess." He mumbled. It was actually the answer he was looking for. High Five to Dumb Luck***! I got smiles and laughs and from my classmates who thought it was hilarious that I out did him in his own subject. Alice nudged me with a small giggle. "You are smart aren't you, Mr Wolf." He spat at me.<br>"Da Comrade Stalin." I replied. The class went dead silent. They knew he hated being called 'Stailn' 'Josef Stailn' or 'Comrade'. It was really funny seeing as his first name actually was Joseph. High Five to The World!  
>"You just earned a two hour detention, Mr Wolf." Stallinn smiled evilly at me. He hande me a blue slip.<br>"Mr Stallinn! He does not need a DT**** on top of all his extra curricular activities." Principal Adolf boomed from the doorway. Adolf was actually a really good principal, he understands how people at our age are. "He is one 17-year-old young man. He cannot conquer the world in one day. Now leave him be!" Mr Stallinn was speechless and went into his storeroom. "Evan. We have some new students. Four of them are senoirs like you and the other one is in Eighth Grade." Adolf smiled at me.  
>"Poor guy." Alice breathed. I smiled at her.<br>"Please allocate them a seat and continue teaching Josef's lesson." He instructed then left. The four new students filed in. One was pale and slightly chubby with brown hair and brown eyes, Hige was his name. Strange name. I seated him next to Samantha at the back. The next was a girl, a very beautiful girl, with black hair and blue eyes, Blue. The girls uniform didn't suit her. It was a blue dress and a white shirt with a sleeveless navy blue sweater and black stockings with black shoes. I seated her next to Michael in the front. The next was tan guy with golden eyes that wore the boys uniform and made it look sexy. It was only grey long pants with a white short-sleeved shirt and the same sleeveless sweater that the girls wear. I seated Tsume next to Alice, who practically jumped up and down screaming put him next to me! The next guy walked in and my jaw almost hit the floor. Kiba...

Kiba had long, very long brown hair and brilliant sapphire eyes that you actually got lost in if you stared too long. It showed on his record that he was struggling with Physics. I seated him next to me on my left side as Alice was on my right. And so began the tiring lesson of Physics...

"One more piece of information before I dismiss you, School." Adolf said into the microphone. I took a sip of water from my bottle, a long sip. "The debating team will be having a mass-debate in the hall." I swallowed in shock and began coughing violently. "Everyone is welcome to join!" Adolf smiled and the laughter erupted from the School. The fact the Principal just told the entire school that we would be having a Mass-debate (Masturbate, if you sound it out) was bad. "The BJ Team will be there too!" Adolf thought they were laughing at the idea of sitting and arguing. BJ was the Bowling for Juniors but we left out the 'F' in the abbrieviation. I think I had my heart attack at this point...

Break. The meetings had been cancelled. We, Alice and I, sat on a bench with the entire school surrounding us. I saw the new kids in the circle that was closest to us. Bridgette, the school Bitch and head of the Hockey and Netball Teams stood up from where we sat. "Sorry, Losers at the back." She mocked them.  
>"Bitch, are you looking to start something?" Blue stepped forward and the crowd cheered.<br>"Are you looking for your virginity?" Bridgette dissed her.  
>"Are you looking for your Vagi-" Blue started but I stood up and then things went silent. My eyes locked on Bridgette.<br>"Bridgette, leave them alone. They have a right to be where they want and what if I want them to be my friends?" I asked her sharply.  
>"Oh, come on! Look a them. I rate they all commit suicide because their lives won't be worth anything!" Bridgette pleaded with me. I looked at her with a fire in my eyes.<br>"I rate you close your legs because I can smell Cape Town Harbour and speaking of virginity, didn't you lose yours to your dog? Oh wait, the dog isn't that stupid to have sex with you!" I dissed her. She stared at me in shock, muttered incoherent sentences and left crying. I watched her go. I went and stood next to Blue, a small tear was in her eye.  
>"Never mind her. Come, you guys have a spot on the bench." I offered them and they sat on the bench cautiously, Tsume next Alice. The crowd gasped and muttered excitedly.<br>"What's the big deal?" Kiba asked me, his voice smooth but almost untamed in a sense. Sexy.  
>"This is 'our' bench. Nobody sits here except us. It's how it's been for four years." Alice explained. "We are apparently the most popular kids in school." Alice giggled.<br>"So, why care about us?" Tsume grunted.  
>"Why not? You seem like good people and you look like great fun." I smiled at him and actually received a small smile back. I noticed the younger boy sitting quietly watching the people around us with a curiousity. I sat next to him. "If you look hard enough, you can see the world you don't notice everyday. For example, look at Samantha, she always puts her hair up before the bell rings but if you look really closely you can see that she puts it up because she has blonde streaks at the back of her red hair." I pointed out. He nodded. "I'm Evan." I held out my hand.<br>"Toboe." He shook my hand timidly. Alice stood up and whistled loudly.  
>"People! As with new students we must issue them nicknames!" She shouted and the crowd erupted into cheers...<p>

"Nicknames?" Hige asked me, confused.  
>"We give everyone nicknames. We use it to talk to our friends. If you use a person's nickname it means they belong to your group. It helps structure the social society of Westlink High School." I explained them. I stood at the top of the raised brick platform that was behind us. I pulled out a long sword. The Westlink High School sword. Gifted to me by Adolf.<br>"As you all know, I am 'Da Vinci' because of I am head of the art department and Evan is 'Alpha' because he is well, like the Alpha of this school." Alice shouted to them. This caused many shouts of dirty nicknames for the new guys.  
>"Toboe is now 'Howling', Hige is now 'Whiskers', Tsume is now 'Claw', Blue is 'Purple' and Kiba is 'Fang'. I lifted the sword and knighted them like the Queen of England knights someone. I winked at them. This was a good day after all...<p>

After the homework at about midnight I woke up again and went straight to the corridor window. I looked out of it and sure enough, there was a white wolf watching me. It's mouth opened in suprise and it looked undecided on what to do. I waved to it and smiled. It looked cautious but it walked forward and I realised it was going to the front door. I opened the front door and crouched infront of the doorway, slowly sticking out my hand to touch it. It was clearly male and its golden eyes watched me with an air of cautiousness but also with a look of respect and maybe...friendship. Maybe I'm paraphrasing. The wolf came up to me and nuzzled me with his furry muzzle. I hugged him and stroked his back. The wolf struggled free and looked at me and with a dramatic lick, he left me in the doorway...

**Ok! Some things that may help! Please Review!  
>*-Afrikaans is South Africa's required second language, taught at all schools.<br>**-The year is divided into 4 terms each of about 9 weeks.  
>***-This never happens. Ever.<br>****-DT is short for detention.  
>Some things- South African schools aren't actually like this, although the dissing part was actually real (that does happen) as well as the uniforms (We have to wear them). Please Review! Love JenovaWolfen<strong> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Review please! I will not update if I do not get 4 reviews!  
>Discliamer: I do not own Wolf's Rain.<strong>

A week later. I wasn't going insane after all. The White Wolf was real. I sat with Alice in her studio. Westlink High School was set out on a big square piece of land. In the top left corner of the square we had the Henson Centre, the art building. In the top right corner we have C-Wing, Science Buildings. Parallel to that we have B-Wing, Everything else. Then further down we have the Admin Wing, the Hall and D-Wing, Music Buildings. We were currently in Henson Centre listening to some Cascada. Alice was painting me and she told me that I had to sit still for two hours. Fun. I saw Kiba walk past the door and flagged him down. He walked in and smiled at us.  
>"Good morning." He said politely.<br>"What's so good about it?" I said as I stretched. People get cranky after sitting still for two hours.  
>"Evan! Be nice." Alice scolded hugging Kiba hello. She was always friendly like that. Hugs for everyone!<br>"Sorry. Hello, Kiba. Where's the others?" I asked him.  
>"They're around. In C-Wing, I think." Kiba sighed. Alice put her painting somewhere safe and got her bag. We walked to C-Wing. It was about 07:45 and everyone was sitting on the field in their little circles, gossiping about yesterday. Some of the comments I heard about Kiba made me want to kill someone. He seemed like such a good person and him and his friends do not deserve to be cast out. Kiba and I were the same height and probably the same weight and age, I was nearly 18. Mr Stallinn eyed us as we walked down the corridors towards C-Wing.<br>"He creeps me out." Kiba growled. I put my hand on his shoulder.  
>"You okay? I mean its big, moving to a new city, new school." I was concerned for him.<br>"I'm fine. It's not a big deal." Kiba assured me.  
>"I'm here if you need help with your schoolwork. If you need to talk." I said writing my number on his hand. With that alice and I left him in C-Wing to go do our morning duties...<p>

Sitting in groups in History class. Relaxing and stress free. In our little group we had Kiba, Tsume, Blue, Hige, Alice, Samantha, Alexis, Jacqueline and me. We sat and talked and laughed, it was nice.  
>"Hey, is anyone else seeing a White Wolf infront of their houses at night?" I asked them.<br>"I see a grey wolf." Alice whispered. Kiba, Tsume and Hige sat straight as if something was bothering them.  
>"It seems friendly. Maybe it's a once off thing. I love wolves, so fluffy and wolfy." I grinned a wolfy grin to emphasis it. The others laughed. Kiba and Tsume managed a small nervous chuckle.<br>"Hey, Kiba, Tsume, Blue, Hige, I'm having a party at my house. You are very welcome to attend. Don't bring anything, I'll provide everything we need." Alice invited them.  
>"Planning people! Alexis, your job is to tell everyone. Sammy, music. Jackie, Decorations." I ordered. "Kiba...stripper." I joked. He laughed.<br>"You can't afford me." Kiba smirked.  
>"Ten thousand up front." Alice turned to him. Kiba's smile dropped.<br>"You're rich?"  
>"Very. Very rich." I answered then produced a number of notes from my pocket. I waved it around. "Nobody else outside of this circle knows." I smiled at them.<br>"Pass an invite to the wolves, maybe they like to party!" Alice chuckled and we all laughed...

Kiba and Tsume were walking to their next class. "Kiba, Evan is getting too close to the truth. We need to cut ties with him and Alice." Tsume told Kiba. In truth, Kiba didn't want to not be friends with Evan, he liked him, he was fun.  
>"I guess so." Kiba nodded.<br>"Here's what we do..." Tsume began plotting.

The music was pumping through the house. It was a huge house that was right on top of the hill. Neon flood lights coloured the house in so many different colours and patterns. The pool was nearly as big as my house. I loved it here. Alice and I often spent time doing what we do best here, relax. I led Kiba and the gang through the house.  
>"Bathroom, down the hall and second right. Bar, in the lounge. Have fun." I told them. Toboe was at home, he had homework to do, poor little grade 8. I grabbed a Coke and passed it Kiba. He took it and sipped it.<br>"Hey, Kiba. You've fit in really well. I think I'm glad I chased off Bridgette. You're welcome here anytime." I told him. Kiba smiled and looked sad. "You okay?" I asked.  
>"Why wouldn't I be?" He looked at me with his blue eyes.<br>"Enjoy the party, make friends." I slapped his shoulder and went to go talk with Alexis and her boyfriend Kevin. It was a really good night and it was weekend so, no rules. Alice and I hit the dancefloor, making some of the people look like moving statues. Nothing could go wrong, Right?...

Wrong. A large pole fell from the spiral staircase, where the pole came from I don't know. It knocked over a glass of wine and sent the glass into vase. The vase fell and knocked a column over, causing it to smash a priceless glass antique. Alice screamed bloody murder. It was the last thing she had left to remind her of her parents. I grabbed her and hugged her, she kicked and bit but still I held her.  
>"Who the fuck did this!" I yelled at the crowd. Nobody spoke. "If you don't tell me." I couldn't finish the sentence.<br>"It was Kiba and Tsume." Jacqueline said. She was standing at the top of the staircase. Kiba and Tsume were standing exactly where the pole was. "I recorded it." Jacqueline tossed her phone to me. I watched in horror as I saw them push the pole over. It was not an accident. I breathed in and out.  
>"Get out of my house!" Alice shrieked.<br>"Security!" I yelled and the bouncer, Bubbles, grabbed them both by the collar. "Rough them up a bit before you let them go." I ordered. "Leave the girl, Blue, alone. She _is _a girl." I told him and he took the guys outside. The other bouncer, Cuddles, got Hige and Blue. I walked with Alice to the front door and watched them beat up the guys. After a while I snapped my fingers. The bouncers stepped aside.  
>"You picked the wrong people to mess with. I don't know what you did in the place you were before you came here but these people are in my school. I rule it. You had better stay clear of me. Heaven help you if I get hold of you." I challenged them and they limped out of sight, except for Blue.<br>"Anyone else want to do something like that?" I screamed at them. They all mumbled, "No".  
>"I told you so." Bridgette said to me as I walked past.<br>"I thought they would be different. I'm sorry, Bridgette." I apologised.  
>"All good." She hugged me and then the party started again. The night had lost its charm and I was far too angry to party like I should've. Stupid idiots...<p>

Funny enough, Kiba and the gang changed their seating arrangements. If I saw them I would glare and walk next to Alice, protectively. Physics. Mr Stallinn handed out marks for the exams. I got 100% like usual. A sudden outburst made the class stare at the outcasts. Yes, I made them outcasts.  
>"Mr Stallinn, there is no way we got marks like this! We learnt so much from...Evan...that we should have passed." Kiba said my name softly.<br>"Sorry, you guys did not do well. Your answers were ludicrous." Mr Stallinn went into his storeroom. The rest of the class got behind me as Alice and I got up. I slammed my hands down on the desk.  
>"Oops, I must have 'accidentally' tweaked your papers. I'm sorry. Better luck next time, ingrates." I laughed and left them behind as I walked out of class because the bell rang. On the bright side Mr Stallinn liked me now that he knew I was devious enough to tweak papers. in fact I tweaked all of their papers, sabotaged their lockers and placed explsoives in their pens. I told them not to mess with me. I missed them, I really did, but Alice was more important to me and she was really upset over what happened. Her parents died in a car crash when a couple years ago and she never really got over it. I was like a pillow, I cushioned her pain...<p>

The next couple of weeks were painful for the outcasts. Failing meant that they had to see the Academic Commitee, several times. Guess who was on the Commitee. Me! And Alice. Tough luck boys. This was just the tip of the iceberg. I could do much worse. They just ahd to wait. They, of course, couldn't tell people that I tweaked their papers because the entire school gave me an alibi. I was flawless when my plans were in motion. Just wait, Kiba, Tsume, Blue, Hige, Toboe. Welcome to Hell, enjoy your stay...

I sat in the doorway, petting the wolf. "I...miss them. They were just so fun. I want to sit and talk things out with them but...I just don't know how." I spoke to it. It wasn't as friendly today. "I hurt Kiba the most. He trusted me and I betrayed that trust. If only I could take it back!" I buried my face in his fur. The tears flooded out of my eyes. The wold nuzzled me gently. "I'll change the papers and the marks. Then, I'll tell them that I changed the marks and that I don't want to make their lives a living hell. Do you think they'll forgive me?" I asked the wolf. Wow, maybe I was going insane. The wolf nodded. "Wow, you understood me. Thanks." I hugged the wolf and then he got up and left me, again...

**Wow, this dude changes his attitude towards people in split seconds. Bipolar! :)  
>Please Review if you have ever been in a bitch fight! Love JenovaWolfen.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to my reviewers! I love you all. Anyway back to the story.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain but Evan is all mine<strong>

Monday. Dear Lord please kill me now. I sat with Alice in History.  
>"I changed their marks back to what they should've been." I told her softly.<br>"I know, you're too nice to stay mad at anyone. Do you have their papers with you?" She chuckled. I nodded and bit my lower lip, drawing blood. I was going to look like an idiot. I stood and the class watched me, it was before the lesson so Mrs Ayncient wasn't in yet. I took their papers and handed it to them. I turned around and sat back with Alice, my back turned to them. I felt humiliated that I took it so far.  
>"You know what's right and what's wrong, a skill most people don't have." Alexis winked at me and I smiled weakly back. Mrs Ayncient walked in and greeted us. She handed out the correct papers for History. 100% again. I made sure that Kiba and the other's marks were right before she handed them out. I made sure that all their papers were changed to the original marks. Maybe they would forgive me...<p>

At break Alice and I lounged on our bench. The guys walked up to us. I felt a little bit embarrassed. Kiba put his hand on my shoulder and I expected him to punch me. He leant down next to me.  
>"I'm sorry." I whispered to them. "Are we good?" I asked biting my lip again.<br>"Yeah, we're good." Kiba replied. I let out a breath. I hope this lasts...

In fact, it did. We were back to laughing, joking and bailling on each other in no time. We made plans to go to the movies and then we could just unwind at our place. At the mall, surrounded by people and eating at a nice restaurant before the movie. "Kiba, would you like that steak to be cooked?" I asked looking at his hunk of meat that was still bloody.  
>"Nope." He smiled at me then tucked in. The others all ordered bloody steaks as well. I had steak too but I had mine cooked.<br>"Okay then." Alice went back to eating her pasta because she is a vegetarian.  
>"How do vegetarians live?" Toboe asked all inqusitively.<br>"Very healthy lives." Alice shot at him and he quickly went back to eating.  
>"Politics is heavy at the moment. Some Jaguara chick wants to run for office in America." I told them. They all seemed to tense up. I noticed this and was about to say something when Alice piped up.<br>"Never mind her, Alexis phoned and she says that she needs help with Maths, question 3." Alice covered her phone.  
>"X is equal to 33.544." I ate another peice of steak. The guys looked at me then looked at each other. "Easy question really."<br>"Mrs Mansfeld says that that question breaks almost all of the people that take Maths." Tsume glared at me.  
>"Oh, really? Didn't know that." I honestly didn't. To be more honest, I did.<br>"Is there anything you can't do?" Kiba laughed and the others chuckled.  
>"Find someone to be with." I stared at my plate. Kiba looked like he had been slapped across the face. I wonder why?...<p>

In the dark movie house. I sat with Kiba on my right and Alice on my left. After Alice came Tsume, Hige, Blue, Toboe, Sammy and Alexis, that had just joined us now. The movie was _The Proposal _and it was really good. We watched and laughed like a family. I always wanted a family. Mom and Dad died when they got drunk and crashed the car. So it was just Alice and I in the Hunter Mansion because Alice didn't want to live alone. The movie ended and we all piled up in my Porshe 911 and Alice's Bugatti Veyron. After having a mini drag race back home we all felt a little shaky. We crashed on the couches in the lounge and decided to watch _Masterchef Australia_. "Evan can cook like that." Alice chirped from the kitchen.  
>"You never told us you could cook." Hige looked excited.<br>"Hige! You just had dinner and, what, like three boxes of popcorn!" I exclaimed.  
>"I eat big." Hige grinned at me.<br>"I'll eat you in a minute." I grumbled. Hige yelped and jumped backwards. Alice giggled loudly from the kitchen.  
>"Hey, Evan, what do you want the most?" Toboe asked me after a short silence. <em>Kiba! Kiba! Kiba! My mind practically screamed at me.<br>_"To be immortal." I answered against my wish to yell out 'Kiba'.  
>"Why immortality?" Tsume wondered out loud.<br>"To live forever with no limits. Sounds like freedom to me." I sighed and watched some amatuer chef slice open his hand with a knife.  
>"So you don't want to be in love?" Blue looked at me, hinting towards Alice.<br>"I have my eye on someone but I don't know if they'll love me like I love them." I blushed. Kiba's breathing became harsh and deep. "Are you okay?" I put my hand on his forehead. He was burning up.  
>"I need some fresh air." Kiba jumped up quickly and went out the front door...<p>

I bolted after him leaving the others behind. "Where'd Evan go?" Alice walked in with cookie dough. Blue whispered in her ear. "Oh, I see." Alice looked like it was so obvious.  
>"See what?" Tsume asked her sweetly. Alice shook her head and smiled at him.<br>"Evan Wolf, the most popular guy in school, is falling in love with Kiba." Alice stated...

"Kiba!" I yelled out after him. He was pretty fast and I couldn't keep up with him for much longer. My lungs were burning for cool and crisp air but I pushed myself harder to try and catch Kiba. Suddenly I got an unexpected burst of speed and literally tackled Kiba to the ground. He went down with an 'oof' and the breath rushed out of his lungs. "You can't just leave like that! At least tell us where your going!" I scolded him. I was straddling his chest.  
>"Why should I?" He growled at me.<br>"Because you have people that care about you!" I put my hands in his shoulders and slammed him down.  
>"Screw you, Evan!" He yelled and flipped us over.<br>"It's been two months. You made friends that care about you. Sure, we had our fights but I still made sure you were okay. Just be careful. You're in South Africa, things aren't as safe at night." I looked into his eyes, emerald meeting sapphire. His angry stare softened.  
>"I'm sorry." He got up and helped me to my feet.<br>"Kiba, I checked on the school records and you live at 18 Baste Street. The house there, it's all run down and well, it's a dump. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him point blank. I do quiet the snooping when I'm bored.  
>"It's fine. We don't want to people to make their lives difficult for us." Kiba started to walk back to the house.<br>"My parents are dead." I told him. He stopped and turned to look at me.  
>"You told me they were just away on business." Kiba questioned me.<br>"I didn't know you that well. Now we do know each other. Come stay with us." I gripped his arm tightly.  
>"I suppose it won't hurt." Kiba smiled at me.<br>"Roommates." I held out my hand. He shook it.  
>"Roommates."...<p>

So they moved in, all of them. We became a family. Alice and I were the happiest that we've been in years. Kiba just appealled to me more and more everyday. He was a brilliant leader and he had a killer body, Bonus! He was a guy with a personality and brains. The one thing that everyone knew and Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Blue and Toboe didn't know...was that I was Bisexual...

**DUM DUM DUM! Gasp! Anyway please review! Especially if you have ever been told a shocking secret like that! Love JenovaWolfen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my reviewers! I love you all.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain but I wish I did.<strong>

I woke up to the sound of paws against my front door. Alice wouldn't hear it, she was on the second floor. I stumbled out of bed in my boxers only and went to answer the door. I grasped the handle and opened it revealing my loving white wolf. "Oh, it's you." I sighed and the wolf licked me happily. "You okay?" I stroked his muzzle and he nodded. "Smart boy. Rough day?" I asked him. He nodded and nuzzled into me. I sat down in the doorway and the wolf rested on my lap. I stroked his head and fed him muffin bits. I acquired the muffin from my mini-fridge Alice made me buy, I stocked it with muffins, lots of muffins. "Mr. Wolf, I am in love. He's perfect. He had better watch out because I will make him mine." I told the wolf and he licked me all over before dramatically looking at me, cocking his head and running away. "Homophobe." I mumbled...

"The weekends go too fast!" I complained and sat on a desk in Biology.  
>"We barely have time to rest." Alice leant against the wall.<br>"Well, when weekend comes, tomorrow, I say we go to the beach." Alexis suggested.  
>"Yeah! We have a beach house with everything." I told a half asleep Kiba.<br>"Sorry, I'm really tired lately." He looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes. I blushed and looked away.  
>"Go to bed earlier." Sammy laughed, her voice cutting the awkward silence.<br>"No chance." Tsume wrapped his arms around Alice. Did I mention they were dating? Well, they are. Alice turned around and kissed him.  
>"Get a room!" Isaac yelled and we laughed. They didn't stop but giggled. "Evan, do something?" I walked up and put my face right by theirs.<br>"Can I join?" I laughed and they broke apart with a fright. I smiled and sat at my desk so the lesson could begin…

Lounging on our bench and listening to the sounds of the people around us. "This is nice." I smiled at Kiba. He nodded and shifted his position. "Um, Kiba, I really wanted to ask if you would go to-" A scream cut off my sentence.  
>"He's got a gun!," Bridgette screamed again and the school backed up from an old man with a gun. He was dressed in a greyish trench coat and black pants. "And a horrible fashion sense!" Bridgette yelled again and ran into the building. The school laughed and the man fired a warning shot.<br>"Kiba, it's Quent." Blue whispered to Kiba. I was still sitting and reached into my bag for my hunting pistol. You never know when you need a pistol. I put it behind me and stood.  
>"Don't push your luck, Boy!" The old man cocked his gun.<br>"Relax, I can pay you. How much do you want?" I tried to strike a deal.  
>"No amount of money can reverse what they did." The man spat. "I want them dead." The old man cried out. Kiba, Blue, Tsume, Toboe, Hige, Alice, Alexis, Sammy, Kevin and I were on the frontlines. The man aimed at Kiba. <em>Don't you dare!<em>  
>"No!" I jumped in front of Kiba as the man pulled the trigger. The bullet hit my chest and I winced but didn't scream in pain, I had to be strong for these people.<br>"Evan!" The school screamed. Kiba held me and tried to push in front of me.  
>"Why'd you block the bullet Boy?" The man roared at me and aimed for me.<br>"Fuck you, burn!" I pulled out my pistol and shot him, several times. The old guy fell, dead, and I collapsed. I was losing blood. The last thing I remember was Alice fighting Tsume's hold on her to try and get to me...

I woke up in the hospital. I felt people practically jump on my bed to try and hug me.  
>"You idiot, why'd you take the bullet?" Kiba looked at me with tears in his eyes.<br>"He would've killed you." I sighed and hugged a distraught Alice.  
>"He would've killed <em>you<em>!" Kiba yelled at me and I flinched from the harshness in his voice.  
>"I'm sorry I saved your life then." It was a harsh thing to say but he was being unreasonable.<br>"No, I'm grateful you saved me but next time, don't." Kiba looked away. "You shouldn't have to put yourself in danger for-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. When I broke apart for air Kiba looked stunned. "And that?" He breathed.  
>"Anything to shut you up." I looked at Alice and avoided his gaze...<p>

Discharged and back at home for a mandatory rest period. Smile. It would only be one or two days so I wasn't that upset. It was about three in the morning and I couldn't sleep. The scratching at the door made me rise from my comfy bed. I opened the door and greeted my wolf. "Yes, I'm definitely in love with Kiba." I hugged my pet. He wriggled and looked at me as if he couldn't believe it. "He's absolutely perfect. I took a bullet for him today then as my reward I claimed a kiss. Best kiss ever." I rested my head against the door. The wolf seemed to stare at me with a sense of longing. "Mr. Wolf? You okay?" I asked him. The wolf shook his head and ran away. "Was it something I said?" I stood and watched him go...

Before I knew it, it was time to pack and go to the beach. We arrived at the beach house just after noon. Finally, some time for a social life. Time for Kiba. We unpacked and set up lunch. I ate many muffins after my hospital visit. Blood loss makes you hungry. Kiba had been pretty jumpy lately. I only had to touch him and he would feel uncomfortable and squirm. Maybe he wasn't gay. Maybe I was wasting my time. We walked to the beach after a lunch of an apple pie. Tsume was glued to Alice. Sweet but really, she's only wearing a bikini. Kiba was in his board shorts, as was I. His finely sculpted torso caught my eye so many times. I kept staring at him. I glanced over at him and his eyes met mine, he was staring back. He blushed and rushed forwards to 'suddenly' talk with Hige. I chuckled and followed the rest of the group to the shore to help set up camp...

I lay down on a towel next to Kiba. If there were ever a time to make a move. "Evan, I'm going to go swim." Kiba got up to leave but I sprang forward and jumped on him, pinning him down.  
>"No you're not." I made sure to keep my weight on him so he couldn't move easily.<br>"Evan, what did I do wrong?" Kiba looked into my eyes. I laughed and moved my head closer.  
>"Kiba, I want to know, do you like me?" I asked him point blank. If he says yes, then I'm the happiest guy ever, if he says no, then I don't know what I'll do.<br>"No, I don't." Kiba put his hands on my shoulders. I took a deep breath as a flood of tears let my eyes. The ones that fell landed on Kiba's bare chest.  
>"I'm sorry. I didn't think you were bisexual like me." Still crying I pushed myself up and tried to get off of Kiba. Kiba grabbed my arm tightly and brought my face close to his.<br>"I don't like you, I love you." He smiled and pressed his lips to mine...

My tongue begged for entrance as I ran it along his lip. He opened his mouth slightly and I slipped it in and began a battle with his tongue. I won and got the prize of exploring his mouth, every inch of it. Kiba nipped my lower lip as I pulled away for air. "Feisty." I smirked as I went in for another round...

"I love you." I whispered to Kiba as I stroked his chest. Kiba held me tightly in his embrace.  
>"At least we're finally together." Kiba kissed my forehead lovingly.<br>"It only took forever!" I joked. He laughed and started rolling us around. "Wait!" I said and bit his neck and sucked the wound, leaving a purple love bite. "I have given you a mate mark, like the wolves mark each other.  
>"You have no idea." Kiba kissed me softly under the neck.<br>"What's this?" Alice asked us. The guys walked up to us, soaking wet.  
>"I got a boyfriend." I smiled and hugged Kiba.<br>"Good for you." Alice patted my head.  
>"Wait? Evan's gay?" The others yelled...<p>

**he he. High 5 for love. Review if you like muffins like Evan. Love JenovaWolfen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! Thanks to my reviewers, you know who you are! To my readers, review more! But I love you guys anyway.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain. <strong>

****"You honestly didn't pick up any vibes?" I asked them as we walked back to the house from the beach, the late afternoon sun setting behind us. The warm orange glow gave the surrounding area a sense of stillness and calm. I had Kiba's hand firmly in mine, not wanting to ever let it go. He grinned and squeezed my hand a couple times. I was on Cloud Nine. Nothing could make me happier.  
>"We didn't even suspect you could have those types of thoughts about anyone!" Hige was still in mini shock.<br>"I had my suspicions." Tsume said. "But when Alice told me I was dumbstruck."  
>"As opposed to being dumb all the time?" Toboe chanced his luck. Tsume seemed to growl at him.<br>"Down boy!" I smirked and petted Tsume's head, scratching behind his ears. He actually seemed to like it, Weird. Tsume stepped away from me.  
>"Sexual harassment." He grumbled.<br>"Not if you enjoy it." I shot back. We laughed and Tsume came and tackled me playfully. We rolled around in the sand and tried to pin each other down. I, eventually, won by rolling Tsume into a large bush and pinning his legs with one of my own.  
>Kiba looked slightly pleased that I took Tsume down like that. I got off Tsume and headed back to the group. Kiba wrapped his arms around my waist as we watched Tsume swear while trying to get out of Mr. Bush (No pun intended). I rested against Kiba's chest for a little bit. The steady, rhythmic rise and fall of his chest made me want to sleep. I wondered if he wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed with me. His heartbeat was slow, almost seeming to revel in the moment. The others seemed to notice me enjoying myself, I was. Tsume finally got free of the shrub and gave me an icy glare that I returned mockingly.<br>"What's for dinner?" Hige asked excitedly. We all groaned loudly.  
>"You killed the moment." Blue shook her head and walked ahead of us...<p>

"In other news, Lady Jaguar will be running for president of the United States of America." Always Sweaty News Announcer announced on the TV.  
>"Jaguar? Like the jungle cat?" I did a cute pouncing motion. Alice nodded and came to help me dish out McDonalds (Yum).<br>"Evan-Kitty." She laughed and scratched my head as she set aside Hige's mini banquet and gave everyone else their orders. We had all showered and dried off by the time the news came on at about 18:00.  
>"He would certainly be a 'Dandy Lion'." Tsume smirked.<br>"Meow-meow." I rolled my eyes at him. Kiba was still upstairs getting changed into whatever Kiba wears.  
>"Say what you like, he's still mine." Kiba walked in wearing his usual blue jeans, white shirt and greenish jacket. "He's still Evan, just with different tastes." He grinned at me.<br>"Tasting what?" Hige was thinking along my thought line.  
>"I don't know, Hige. I suppose I'll find out later." I winked at him and he turned a shade of green. "Maybe he wants to join?" I raised my eyebrows.<br>"No!" Hige turned flaming tomato. I let out an evil laugh and got Kiba's and my dinner. I settled on the couch next to Alice with Kiba at my side, of course.  
>"Did Always Sweaty have anything important to say?" Alice asked an absent minded Toboe.<br>"He said that school was cancelled on Monday and Tuesday because of some back up at the Department of Education." Toboe suddenly remembered.  
>"Sex for an entire long weekend!" I blurted out loudly and realized that I had just said it out loud. "I mean no school."...<p>

"That's okay, I don't mind." Kiba sat on the bed while I lay on the floor staring at the ceiling.  
>"That was so embarrassing. I can believe I blurted out in front of everyone that I wanted to do dirty things to you." I turned on to my side so I wouldn't have to look him in the eye.<br>"I really don't care what they think, Evan. It's okay, we're lovers, why can't we do those things?" Kiba slid to the edge of the bed so that he could lean down and touch me. He dragged his hand across my side making me shiver.  
>"I shouldn't be embarrassed, I mean, I'm supposed to do that with you. I've just been stressed out these past couple of weeks." I sighed and sat up. "You seem stressed out as well." I looked at him, his long brown hair was slightly covering his eyes.<br>"I'm less stressed out for some reason." He brought his lips down onto my forehead. I cupped his cheek and stroked it with my thumb. He smiled into my palm.  
>"So what's your take on this whole Lady Jaguar?" I was curious to know.<br>"If she is who I think she is, then I'll tell you about it later, if not, then good for her." Kiba seemed to change his mood very quickly. "So why don't we go sit outside for a while?" He proposed...

The moonlight, the open fields, the sound of the sea, the homeless guy that screams in the park, how romantic. No really, it was actually romantic.  
>"Now this, this is something that I've wanted to see my whole life." I sighed happily.<br>"A homeless guy screaming?" Kiba cocked an eyebrow. I pushed him off the rock we were sitting on. When he climbed back on we both shared a laugh.  
>"I meant a moonlit night with the person I was in love with." I leant into him and he wrapped his arms around me again. I loved that, when he held me the world seemed safer.<br>"I know, it's like the world just changed, it seems brighter, safer." Kiba nuzzled me with his cheek. I meowed playfully and he grinned at me.  
>"Please don't have sex on the rock, other people sit there." Alice brought us coffee and biscuits.<br>"Smile." I said innocently. "Look what I can do." I leaned towards Kiba and firmly pressed my lips to his.  
>"Get a room!" Tsume yelled at us.<br>"It's my house!" Alice scolded him. Tsume smirked evilly at her.  
>"If I marry you then it will be mine." He had that look in his eyes. Alice took my coffee and poured it on his head.<br>"Nope." She licked some of it off before sauntering inside with a sexy spring in her step, the kind that said 'Femme Fatale'...

Kiba had one leg wrapped around my body as we slept. I lay awake, listening to him mumble on about me in his sleep. His only slept in boxers like I did. :) Happy Evan! He radiated a massive amount of warmth for him and it was hot in the room even with the cold sea breeze flowing in.  
>"Evan, I love you." He whispered and held me tighter. I cried softly, finally happy that someone loved me like this, not like Alice loves me. "I really don't care about anyone else. You're allowed to love me physically." He rested his head in the crook of my neck. "So love me now." I choked slightly.<br>"Kiba, wake up." I nudged him softly.  
>"I'm already awake." He laughed and nibbled my neck. His voice was husky and heavy saturated with sleep.<br>"It's a bit too soon for that, don't you think?" I asked him, biting my lip afterwards. Damn, I wanted him, I couldn't deny that, he was mine! I wanted him now!  
>"I guess you're right." Kiba settled back down. "Tell me when you're ready." He sighed and went back to sleep. The mood was pretty much dead though and I don't think either of us slept but we were content to just lie in each other's arms and enjoy the little break we had.<br>"I love you, Kiba." I sighed and watched the stars through the open window...

The TV was on downstairs, News channel. "Lady Jaguar is raking in a tidal wave of votes. She could be the first female president of the United States." Always Sweaty was announcing with pride and well, sweat. Seriously, can't they afford air conditioning in the studio?  
>"Why don't you turn that off?" Alice smiled into Tsume's bare chest. She lay on the couch with him underneath a thick blanket.<br>"Just a couple more minutes okay?" Tsume continued watching.  
>"Do you think Evan is making a mistake?" She asked suddenly.<br>"Kiba will go to the ends of the Earth for the one he loves but he's focused and determined, I shudder to think what might happen if he finds what he's looking for. As far as a life partner goes, Kiba will definitely make Evan happy." Tsume stared at the screen blankly.  
>"What is Kiba looking for?" Alice propped herself up on one arm.<br>"I don't actually know." Tsume lied through his teeth...

**End of Chapter! Please review. Should I make a lemon for this story? Need your opinion! Love JenovaWolfen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank You to my darling reviewers, Huge Thank you to ****Mazzira ****and ****Maria the black she-wolf. **** Love you guys, now, could you guys also manage to review please!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or Elvis Blue-Lighthouse.<strong>

I woke up to a very happy Kiba, he had one leg wrapped around me possessively. "Mine." He kissed my cheek.  
>"Yours." I whispered in his ear and kissed him return. The morning sun shined warmly through the open windows and it heated up the room quickly. Kiba, gathering all his strength, finally managed to get out of bed. I didn't want to get out of bed either but Alice would come and pour cold water on my head like she usually did when I wouldn't get out of bed in the mornings.<br>"I see your leg found its way around me last night." I chuckled while pulling on a pair of jeans.  
>"I see yours found their way into <em>my<em> jeans." Kiba shot back, grinning all the while.  
>"Why do we have to be the same size, at least we can share clothes if need be." I pulled them off and went in search of pants.<br>"Well, now I know you want to get into my pants." Kiba teased me. I rolled my eyes at him and found my jeans, elusive aren't they?  
>"I wouldn't want it any other way." I grinned at him...<p>

Downstairs. Greeted by lots of food prepared by Alice and her culinary skills. I hugged Alice good morning; Tsume came up to me ever so slowly. He opened his arms and hugged me. He actually _hugged _me! He was slightly taller than Kiba, around my height. He was built like Kiba and he smelt like heaven. Vulgar images flashed through my mind, Tsume and I together. His mocha coloured skin, what did it taste like? His golden eyes that stood out from his body, like two orbs of light that float in the darkness...  
>I immediately shook the thoughts out of my head and pulled away from him. Kiba was my choice not Tsume. Note to self: Beat sense into hormones later.<br>Kiba had a huge smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and sat at the dining table with the others.  
>"Sammy and Alexis will be here in three hours, they just texted me." Alice slipped her phone back into her mauve jacket's front pocket.<br>"Brilliant, then we hit the clubs and the beach party." I suggested.  
>"I'll make plans." Alice smiled, her white teeth flashing through her red lips. She got up from her chair in a very sophisticated manner and went to the study.<br>"I was thinking that maybe we should go somewhere after exams." I told them.  
>"Somewhere up country?" Blue asked inquisitively. I shook my head.<br>"A cruise?" Toboe set his muffin down and eyed me hopefully.  
>"Mountain climbing?" Tsume smirked. I chuckled and looked at Hige for his guess.<br>"A culinary outing?" He sat up instantly and practically begged me to say 'yes'. Typical Hige.  
>"A resort?" Kiba ran his hand up my leg. His sapphire eyes bore into me like little ice shards<br>shooting through me just as shrapnel from a explosion would. Mysterious, cold, beautiful shrapnel. I shuddered at his touch, electrifying.  
>"I was thinking Europe." I said as if this wasn't a big deal...<p>

"Europe! Like France and Germany?" Blue screamed and bounced up and down.  
>"Specifically; Paris, Berlin, London, Geneva then up through to Moscow, across to Washington and back to Cape Town, South Africa." I mapped it out on a napkin.<br>"Wee! Evan, I love you!" Blue practically tackled me in my chair and squeezed me.  
>"I'm glad you're excited. We should be leaving in two months or so, after the final exams." I told her. She squeezed me again and went to find Alice. To think that it's already October, my birthday month. Eight days until my birthday. I had already been given the best present I could ever have gotten, Kiba. I turned my head towards him. He looked back at me, his smile was captivating. You could see it from miles away.<br>"Miles away I can look down from space." I softly sang. Kiba cocked an eyebrow.  
>"What are you singing?" He moved closer to me.<br>"Nothing important." I kissed him and stared into his eyes for a long time...

_**Alice's POV...**_

Evan had been gone for a good two hours and nobody could find him. Kiba and I were, of course, freaking out. It would have been hilarious to a stranger but it was really frightening for us. Where was he? A sudden melodious sound floated through the air slicing the tension. It was Evan's voice carefully laced with the sound of a piano. We had a sleek glass piano upstairs in the second lounge...  
><em><br>__"__Look to the sky now look to the water  
>The earth below<br>Gravity pulls me I can't resist you  
>There is no question there is no warning<br>You spin me round darkness is falling  
>There's only one way out.<em>

_You know you reel me in  
>You know you pull me closer<br>You know you keep me warm  
>Tonight "<em>

Evan was singing? I heard him say, "That's perfect." Then the piano started again...  
><em><br>__"Miles away I can look down from space  
>Know where I've been<br>Know where I am and where I'm going.  
>Lost at sea I see you shine for me<br>You are my lighthouse  
>You are my lighthouse."<em>

"Who's he singing about?" Kiba asked. I laughed even with the tears forming in my eyes.  
>"He's singing about and for you, Kiba." I grasped his hand...<br>_  
><em>_"__Millions of stars in one constellation  
>Could guide me home<br>You are the reason you are my calling  
>Longing to hold you longing to have you<br>To myself you are the one thing keeping me going now  
>You're the air I breathe you're the voice inside my head<br>You're the fire inside my heart._

_Miles away I can look down from space  
>Know where I've been<br>Know where I am and where I'm going.  
>Lost at sea I see you shine for me<br>You are my lighthouse  
>You are my lighthouse.<em>

_Yeah when my world comes crashing down  
>I can find my way out<br>You are there to light the way  
>Shining so bright"<br>__  
><em>"He never sings for anyone, not even me." I felt the tears slide down my face...

_"Miles away I can look down from space  
>Know where I've been<br>Know where I am and where I'm going.  
>Lost at sea I see you shine for me<br>You are my lighthouse  
>You are my lighthouse.<em>

_Miles away I can look down from space  
>Know where I've been<br>Know where I am and where I'm going.  
>Lost at sea I see you shine for me<br>You are my lighthouse  
>You are my lighthouse."<em>

"You have no idea how special you are to him, he has already proved that he would die for you." I squeezed his hand and let it fall from mine.  
>"I promise you, I love him." Kiba looked at me with such determination and pride.<br>"I know you do." I pulled him along to go find Evan...

_**Evan's POV...**_

I stood from the piano, grabbing the song lyrics and sheet music I spent two hours writing. Immediately after I left the room I was tackled by Kiba and Alice.  
>"Where have you been?" Alice yelled angrily and got off me. Kiba, however stayed on me.<br>"That was...that was...beautiful." Kiba pressed his lips to mine quickly before getting off me.  
>"You heard me?" I blushed. Alice was drying her face.<br>"Made me cry, you idiot." She wiped her face with the small towel.  
>"Were you singing about me?" Kiba had pasted him to me, his arms holding me tightly.<br>"Who else is the 'fire inside my heart'?" I rested my head on his shoulder.  
>"You hardly ever sing." Alice stated matter-of-factly. I looked at her through Kiba's brown locks.<br>"I just got inspiration from out of nowhere. Kiba actually didn't inspire me to right it, he was the one I wrote about but not the catalyst." I told them. Kiba pulled away.  
>"Never mind then." He chuckled and walked downstairs...<p>

I followed like a little puppy. Kiba was just so intriguing at times. The cold metal of the staircase made me want to hold him again. It was early afternoon and the sun shone through the glass making the room cosy and warm. The atmosphere in the house was always livened up by Hige and his lame jokes, some were funny though. Kiba was on the porch staring at the ocean.  
>"One day, I want to take you to Paradise." Kiba didn't even face me as I walked over to the railing to be with him. "And then, you'll see what kind of person I really am." He put his hand on mine. My body shivered in response to his touch.<br>"I know I love you Kiba. Just give our relationship time." I leaned into him.  
>"Evan, I love you." Kiba whispered into my ear. "You don't know so much about me."<br>"Well, I'll learn. Kiba, you're perfect to me." I stroked his arm.  
>"If I'm perfect, you're Tina Turner." Kiba sighed...<p>

**Me: Aww, trouble in Paradise?  
>Wolves: No! That pun was terrible *throws books and other heavy objects at me*<br>Me: Back demons! Review for this may be the last time I see you! Back I say!  
>Goodbye Love JenovaWolfen! *blood curdling scream*<strong>__


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to ****Mazzira ****and ****Maria the black she-wolf****. Hehe, I survived the wolf attack. You guys rock! my readers and reviewers, you guys also rock! :)  
>So on with the next chappie!<br>Disclaimer: Me does not own Wolf's Rain.**

_**Kiba's POV...**_

_"Evan, I have to tell you something." I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He leaned in and kissed me making my body shiver.  
>"What is it? You can always tell me, Kiba." He stared into my eyes.<br>"I'm a...I'm a..." I stammered. I closed my eyes to prevent the tears falling out.  
>"You're what?" Evan grasped my shoulders firmly. "Are you okay? Speak to me!" He shook me. He was in a state of total panic. "Did someone hurt you? I'll kill them!" He hugged me tightly.<br>"No, Evan!" I pulled back. "I'm a wolf, more specifically, the White Wolf." I spoke softly.  
>"You were just joking with me? Damn, I fell for it." He chuckled nervously.<br>"No, Ev, it's true." I dropped my human illusion for a few seconds. Evan's eyes widened and he pushed himself away from me with full force.  
>"You...you're a..." He backed away in shock. I gripped his forearm in response to his shock.<br>"Evan, I love-" I began but he cut me off.  
>"Get away from me, you monster!" He took out his hunting psitol and aimed for me. "I trusted you, loved you! You're a beast! An abomination! You deserve-" A sudden rage took over my body and I sank to my knees, growling all the while.<br>"Then shoot me! Kill me! End me! I love you!" I screamed at him. He lowered his gun and sheathed it.  
>"No, I'll let you live in sorrow. I could never love something like you!" He spat and walked away, leaving me in my depression. I folded in on myself unable to keep the feeling of sadness at bay...<em>

_**Evan's POV...**_

"Ahhh! No, Evan!" Kiba woke up screaming and crying. I quickly pinned him down and kissed him several times in an effort to calm him.  
>"Kiba, relax I'm here!" I snuggled into him and held him close to me. "You're safe, I'm with you." I whispered softly to him as the sobs racked his body. He fought my grip but he couldn't seem to break my hold on him.<br>"Evan, I'm sorry." He apologised. I looked at his sad face. What upset him so much?  
>"It's okay, I have nightmares too." I stroked his head lovingly. "I'll always be here to comfort you, no matter what. I promise that I'll still be with you even if you aren't what you seem." I hugged him again. I was really scared right now, what was wrong with him?<br>"You don't mean that!" He tried to wriggle free but eventually surrendered to me.  
>"Of course I do! I love you, idiot!" My own silent tremors racked my body.<br>"Why are _you _shaking?" Kiba avoided my gaze completely. I put my hand on his cheek and turned his head to face me.  
>"Because you're scaring me." I breathed out. "I'm scared, really scared. I wake up to find you in a complete state, crying and screaming. You randomly start shouting out that I won't ever love and accept you, how do you think I'm feeling? I don't know if I'm losing you or if its my fault." I snuggled into him.<br>"No, it's not you. Evan, you're perfect, literally perfect. You're smart, funny, kind, loving, sexy, passionate, selfish and selfless ath the same time, cold but so warm, you're talented and I'm not anywhere close to that." Kiba assured me. He was still sobbing but no longer shaking.  
>"Please stop this. I don't want you to talk like this, this isn't you!"<br>"Evan, it's okay, I'm fine now. I promise." Kiba looked at me reassuringly.  
>"Don't scare me like this again!" I scolded him.<br>"I won't." Kiba breathed. I rolled off Kiba and lay down, wrapping the blankets over us. I wrapped my leg around him and held him in my arms. I felt his body shake slightly, he was crying again.  
>"Hey, stop crying. I still love you. I didn't mean to be harsh, sorry." I kissed his cheek.<br>"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry." Kiba stifled his sobs. I stroked his sides and waited for him to calm down. I love him, even though I'm losing him...

I sat upright in the bed. It was morning. Kiba wasn't next to me. "Kiba." I called out worriedly.  
>"I'm on the bedroom balcony." His husky, sexy, morning voice drifted through the room. I got out of bed and went to greet him. "Morning, Evan." He kissed me softly.<br>"You okay now?" I asked. He nodded and continued to look at the clouds. "I'm not buying it." I stared icily at him.  
>"No Evan, I'm not okay." Kiba whispered. I shot my hand out and grabbed his shoulder.<br>"Are you okay? Speak to me!" I shook him. "Did someone hurt you? I'll kill them!" I hugged him tightly. I would kill anyone that tried to hurt _my _Kiba. I really don't care anymore, Kiba _is_ mine.  
>"No, Evan!" He pulled back. "I'm a-" Kiba was cut off by Alice.<br>"Guys! Breakfast's ready!" She yelled politely at us from downstairs.  
>"We should go." Kiba took my hand and led me inside. I really loved him. He just needs to trust me a little bit. ''I really don't want to talk about-"<br>"Kiba, relax. I won't push the subject, just please tell me when you're feeling upset." I begged him. He stopped in his tracks and whirled to face me.  
>"Thank you for understanding and I promise I'll tell you next time." He slipped his arms around my waist and we shared one of our moments in a blissfull togetherness...<p>

But that's not how life is, I was insanely pissed off with him. I ignored him flat for the next six hours. He tried to make peace with me about thirty times and every time I denied him.  
>"Evan." A quite voice sounded from behind me. It was Sammy.<br>"Yeah, what's up?" I smiled at her. She put her hands on my shoulders.  
>"Evan, you have to forgive Kiba." She stated briefly. I turned to face her. "Think about it, he loves you and you're pushing him away. He may have hurt you but that's what happens in relationships. A relationship two people to make it work, are you willing to be one of them?"<br>"You public speakers annoy me to no end." I whined at her. Sammy was a champion public speaker and she could turn black into white with just a few simple, well-worded sentences.  
>"Look, Kiba might just be the one for you. Do you really want to be the one to jeoporadise that?" She placed a small kiss on my cheek. Sammy and I were like siblings, we loved each other but we hated each other just like siblings. Sammy lost her older brother due to an overdose on cocaine and I somehow replaced him. Being so popular I was friends with her entire family. Her older brother, Rust, was a lot like her, tall and well built with striking jade coluored eyes and the silkiest, smoothest black hair imaginable. As you can see I was really fond of him. He wasn't as serious as everyone else and he loved to take things one step at a time. He was very clever though and he managed to hide his addiction all the way until his death. "Rust would have loved you, Evan. He would have been a wonderful boyfriend." Sammy broke into my thoughts. She was skilled enough to be able to tell what people were thinking and all with no supernatural abilities. She always expalined it as 'reading a book' and that if she read your emotions well enough she could follow your line of thought. She was nicknamed 'Puppeteer', how very fitting.<br>"I miss Rust a lot but Kiba is my boyfriend now." I patted her head.  
>"Just think about what I said." With those parting words she left me...<p>

Alexis on the other hand was very different. Alexis was devious and cunning, she could outwit Satan himself in one of his own deals. As with most of my friends she lost her family to a tragic disaster, she lost her entire family in Hurricane Katrina. Her family had flown out to New Orleans for a family reunion and Alexis had left a day before the hurricane hit so she could visit her friend in Switzerland, a fortunate descision. She returned to South Africa a couple months later. Alexis was never really the same but her friends replaced her family and she eventually became somewhat healed. When you saw Alexis coming towards you, you start to think that you're about to die, you see her 'you're-going-down' facial expression that becomes shrouded in long, rich, deep crimson locks of velvety hair and staring at you are two dark brown eyes that are so dark they look like pure black. She was very appropriately nicknamed 'Lawyer'. If you managed to penetrate her rough outer shell, you could see that she really was a fun, loving and caring person. She still kept that walk of seriousness. At the moment I was seeing that.  
>"Evan, Evan, Darling." She sat me down on the couch and poured a cup of coffee.<br>"Yes, Alexis?" I said boredly.  
>"Evan, you miss Rust, right?" She interrogated me. I sighed heavily. <em>Oh, here we go...<em>  
>"Of course I miss Rust. You do, don't you?" I started my defence, I had no chance of winning.<br>"Rust was an amazing guy but Kiba is better." She fired again. _What the hell! Rust is dead and she goes and runs him down!  
><em>"In what ways?" I shot back. _I can't believe I'm running down my boyfriend for another guy...  
><em>"Kiba's alive!" She yelled at me. That kept me silent. I breathed heavily for the next couple of minutes. I had no reply to that. "Evan," She patted my leg, "get over Rust and look to the future. Kiba is a good choice for a life partner and I really think you should make up with him." She tried to coerce me.  
>"Wait, Alexis, I loved Rust but I didn't <em>love <em>Rust."  
>"Then why are you hesitating with Kiba? Just food for thought." She smiled politely and went to go eat my muffins...<p>

"Evan?"  
>"Oh for God's sake! What is it now!" I screamed in frustration. It was Tsume. <em>This is suprising...<em>  
>"Don't get your gay knickers in a knot, I'm here to talk!" He growled.<br>"About Kiba? Of course, sit down and lecture me." I grumbled. he sat down and looked me straight in the eyes.  
>"I like it when you and Kiba are together, it changes him. You bring out a different side to Kiba that I've enver seen before. I always thought Kiba was an arrogant jackass but it turns out that he is just a normal guy." He spoke slowly so that I could grasp the meaning.<br>"Where do you people come from? Why are you so, so different to us?"" I asked.  
>"Kiba's going to kill me because I told you." Tsume chuckled...<p>

"Evan was not expecting that." I stared at Tsume wide eyed. I glared at Tsume as he laughed at me.  
>"Well, you saw it for yourself." Tsume informed me with a small smirk.<br>"So this was the problem the whole time?" I asked him. He nodded.  
>"Kiba was worried that because you were more of a scientific thinker than Alice was, you would push him away. He loves you more than his own life"<br>"Wait, so Kiba's a white wolf?" I asked him suddenly remembering my white wolf back home.  
>"Yup."<br>"With golden eyes?"  
>"Correct." Tsume answers were short and sweet.<br>"So then he knew about my love for him this whole time!" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.  
>"He visited you!" Tsume looked a tme in disbelief. He seemed so stunned by my revelationt hat he shifted his form to become a grey wolf with the typical Tsume x-shaped scar.<br>"Yeah, a couple times."  
>"Bastard said we weren't allowed to go out in our wolf forms! I'm going to fucking beat him for this." Tsume snarled.<br>"Down, Grey. " I scratched behind his ears and he whined in delight.  
>"Stop doing that Evan!" Tsume yelped in frustration.<br>"So what are you in the pack?" I asked while scratching under his muzzle.  
>"Beta, scratch my sides please." He seemed to be enjoying himself against his will.<br>"So what's Kiba?" I ran my hand up an down his furry sides.  
>"Alpha." I stopped abruptly. <em>That's new...well, other than the whole wolf thing...<em>

"So then why is he so submissive around me?" I asked him.  
>"You bring out that quality in him. He lets you be the dominant one becasue he knows that if he becomes all jacked up on his natural Alpha hormones he'll screw up your relationship." Tsume had recovered from his fit.<br>"I have to talk to him." I stood up and turned to face Tsume. "Thank you, Tsume." I kissed his forehead and ran upstairs to find Kiba. after a couple hours I couldn't find him. Damn, where was he? I walked into the dining room to find _everyone _sitting at the table. Dinner came quickly. Kiba was sitting in his usual spot an looked at me sadly with those icy blue eyes of his. God, it turned me on. I sat next to him and reflected on all the lectures I got today.  
><em>"Are you willing to jeoporadise that?"<br>"Why are you hesitating?"  
>"He loves you more than his own life." <em>  
>I put my hand on his leg and held it tightly. He looked at me with eyes thatw ere soaked in apology.<br>"I love you, Kiba." I leaned in to kiss him in front of everyone. The world seemed to stop right there and then. The girls and Tsume grinned. Hige and Toboe looked like they might throw up. A very colourful up chuck on Hige's part considering what he eats.  
>"Are you still mad at me?" He asked but it sounded a lot like a whimper.<br>"I'm furious but you should have told me straight away, you idiot." I hugged him tightly and snuggled my face into his neck.  
>"What changed your mind?" Kiba breathed out in relief.<br>"Why don't you ask your Beta, Wolfie?" I pulled away and smirked. Kiba's eyes doubled in size.  
>"How did you-Tsume?" He glared at the proud grey wolf the now held alice in his embrace.<br>"Back to me," I took my hand and turned his head to face me "you knew how I felt about you and yet you still didn't do anything you asshole!" I scolded him and that literally got the entire group laughing...

"I thought you would push me away." Kiba stared at the night sky. He really enjoyed the night, must be the wolf genetics.  
>"Never." I sat on the balcony with him. He stroked my head and I felt so relaxed in that moment. My eyes closed as I lowered my self onto him.<br>"Hey Evan." His soft voice sliced through the night air.  
>"Yeah." I sighed in relaxation.<br>"Let's get married." My eyes shot open...

**O_O Well. That was new...just a little filler chappie. Lemons soon! And my darling readers, please update. The plot line will start to pick up in the next chapter. Let's hear from you, how about some tragedy in the story? love JenovaWolfen.**_  
><em> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, Thank you to my reviewers ****September Wolf ****and ****Maria the black she wolf. ****To all my readers please enjoy this chapter.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain.<strong>

"Married?'" I squeaked. My heart caught in my throat.  
>"We don't have to get married now, we can do it later." He chuckled softly. The moon was high in the sky, a brilliant illuminated crescent. "Hey, want to see something?" He asked me.<br>"What?" I stared quizzically at him and he grinned before letting loose a loud, beautiful, melodious howl. I watched in amazement as he sat there and howled. After a couple minutes he stopped and I heard the other wolves howling as well. "Feel better?" I smiled at him.  
>"Much better." He rested his head against the door. "Can we sleep now?" He licked my cheek.<br>"Yeah, let's go." I pulled him to his feet and led him inside.  
>"I can't believe we have to go back tomorrow." Kiba whined as I helped him take off his clothes.<br>"There will be thousands of weekends we spend together, don't worry." I kissed his cheek lovingly.  
>"Yeah, there will and each one will be just as perfect." Kiba grinned his wolfy grin.<br>"You got that right." I whispered as we climbed into the bed...

"Evan, wake up." Kiba stroked my bare sides. I slowly started to wake up.  
>"Morning?" I closed my eyes and tried to sleep some more.<br>"I want you to see the world like I do." He nuzzled me awake. I had no choice but to get up and get changed. He took me to the balcony.  
>"Now what?" I looked at him. He smirked and scooped me up in his arms causing a startled gasp to escape from my lips.<br>"Strong." Was all I managed to get out. He kissed me quickly before hurling us over the railing and landing gracefully on his feet. He set me down shifted his form. He was really excited and he started walking circles around me. I looked up, the moon was full? Cloud cover must have been in the way.**  
><strong>"Full moons have this sort of ecstasy effect on wolves, like our own form of drug." His tongue lolled out of his mouth happily.  
>"Excuse me, what? My boyfriend is a drug addict." I joked with him but he pounced on me instead of laughing, sending me to the ground. He was growling and snarling, his teeth mere millimetres from my throat. "Yeah, right." I kissed him full on the muzzle. He licked me all over and I felt like I was having a shower. "Enough, Kiba." I shoved him off my chest. He rolled over and pounced on me again. He started licking and nipping sensitive spots on my shoulders and neck. "Hmm, Kiba." I actually began enjoying it. Now this was a nice Kiba, so playful and loving.<br>"Now you see how wolves treat their mates." He licked across my mouth.  
>"Mate? I like the sound of that." I smiled and snuggled into his warm fur.<br>"Come on, we still have the entire town to see, Mate." He nuzzled me slightly and tugged on my sleeve. I leapt up and he shifted back to his human form. He took my hand and claimed my mouth one more time before leading me towards town...

After a while we were walking down the street. Kiba and I found a little bench outside of a pub. "Now close your eyes and try to hear every little thing you possibly can. Tell me what you hear when you hear it." He whispered to me.  
>I closed my eyes slowly and relaxed into Kiba, my back resting against his chest. "I hear people drinking." I sighed.<br>"Listen closer." Kiba urged me. I let my senses expand over the area and I was surprised that everything seemed to multiply tenfold. I was starting to hear things that other people normally miss in everyday life.  
>"I hear the trickle of water from the drain pipe down the road." I presented to him.<br>"Good, what else?" He stroked my head and seeing as my senses were in a hypersensitive state the feeling was unbelievable. I listened closer to my surroundings.  
>"I can almost make out the sound of power surging through the cables." I gasped. Kiba grinned and kissed my neck, biting occasionally. "I can hear the wind blowing through the open windows of that block of flats."<br>"Closer, Evan." Kiba nuzzled me. I surrendered my body and mind completely to the darkness. Then I heard it...  
>"Kiba, what are those voices?" I exclaimed in shock. Now Kiba looked ecstatic.<br>"It's the call of Paradise, it reaches you, it wants you in Paradise." Kiba hugged me tightly and cried a little bit.  
>"What's Paradise?" I asked him.<br>"It's a beautiful place that calls to all wolves and apparently a few select individuals. It's a place where wolves can be free but there are those who wish to take it away from us. Anyway, when we find it, you'll be allowed entry. We can be together forever." Kiba seemed so happy.  
>"Sounds like a plan." We sat on the bench for what seemed like hours before returning to our room. We were lying in bed, wrapped in each other. "I love you, Wolfie." I breathed out.<br>"I love you, too." Kiba snorted and snuggled into me for the greater part of the early morning...

needless to say the drive back home was long and tiring. Sammy tried driving for the first time. She ran seventeen stop signs, hit three flower stands and killed approximately five people. She will never drive us again...  
>"Land!" We all tumbled out of the car and hugged the ground. To make it worse all the couples were hugging each other and saying "I thought I'd never see you again."<br>"Haha, very funny." Sammy grumbled and I rubbed her shoulders. a  
>"You weren't that bad." I smiled and she hugged me as a thank you.<br>"She was absolutely terrible!" Alice screamed from inside the Hunter Mansion. We laughed and Sammy pulled a face and walked away from us.  
>"She'll get over it." Alexis high fived me.<br>"I wish i could say the same for those chickens she hit on the way here." My grin spread on my face.  
>"Evan Wolf, you sadistic bastard. I like that. Watch out Kiba, I'm going to steal your lover." Alexis clung to me.<br>"I wouldn't be so sure, I hear that gay sex is great." Tsume challenged.  
>"We haven't had sex yet." I blushed.<br>"You haven't?" Blue asked.  
>"We haven't." Kiba sighed sadly. This is embarrassing.<br>"Well, then you guys love each other." Alexis concluded. I winked at Kiba. He winked back.  
>"Tsume, how do you know what gay sex is like?" It suddenly popped into thoughts.<br>"I went through a phase." Tsume mumbled.  
>"Yeah right, you wouldn't be gay." Hige disproved the theory.<br>"Okay, have it your way." Tsume grabbed my shirt and roughly kissed me, open mouth I might add. I pushed away quickly.  
>"Tsume, breath mint." I could still taste his mocha lips. I liked my lips and looked at Kiba. He was horrified. "You don't do it right." I smirked. "You kiss a guy like this." I walked over to Kiba and planted one on him. It was a pretty long kiss as well. If kissing burns calories I'm going to have no body fat what so ever by the time I graduate...<p>

Speaking of graduation, we had school today. Only a month before exams and the work load was really heavy. We were currently sitting in Mr Stallinn's class, Physics hasn't started yet.  
>"I hope this day goes quickly." Alice breathed.<br>"Agreed." I sat back in my chair. Kiba was sleeping with his head on the desk. I stroked his hair and smoothed it flat. Not a lot of people knew about our relationship. His breathing was even and controlled, perhaps he was dreaming. I wonder what he dreams about? Paradise? Never ending open fields? Me? My thought process was interrupted by Stallinn's dramatic entry into the classroom with which he tripped over a desk and nearly broke his face.  
>"Brava." I said sarcastically and clapped my hands. Stallinn eyed me and walked over our lab table. He slammed his hands on the desk waking Kiba rudely.<br>"As for you Mr. Sarcasm, you better watch your tongue. As for you Sleeping Beauty, the next time you sleep in my class I will send you to DT with no end. I'll make sure you fail miserably." Stallinn spat. It took all I had not to knock his lights out. Kiba was startled by the entire thing. Alice grabbed hold of my arm to restrain me. I glared at the back of Stallinn's head.  
>"Go fuck yourself." I said loudly. The other people's head swiveled to look at me. Stallinn turned on his heel, his face red with anger.<br>"What was that?" He asked in rage.  
>"Are you deaf? I said go fuck yourself." I stood up. I was taller and stronger than Stallinn.<br>"Why the sudden aggression, cretin?" He taunted me.  
>"Nobody threatens my friends." I took a step closer to him. He took a step back. Little did I know that Adolf had just arrived.<br>"Oh yeah, Kiba's an ugly," I stepped closer, "stupid," I stepped closer, "wanker!" I pulled my arm back. Stallinn's smug face was replaced by pure fear.  
>"Lights out, Comrade." I punched him full force on his nose, breaking it and bruising the area around it.<br>"Well done Mr. Wolf." Adolf clapped. I spun around in shock. Oops. "I won't punish you for this, you were just defending your friend, a noble deed indeed. You may teach Josef's lesson." He got some other students to help him carry Stallinn out the class.  
>"Jeez Evan! I've never seen you so mad!" Isaac bolted over to me.<br>"Yeah, I don't know what came over me." I shrugged and looked at Alice.  
>"Evan, that was dangerous." Alice hugged me.<br>"He got what he deserved." Tsume high fived me.  
>"Damn straight!" Hige yelled giving me a high five as well. That was the first of many punches I would have to throw...<p>

Break, the warm sun on my shoulders and a warm boyfriend around my shoulders. Win-Win. "Ready to announce our relationship?" I asked Kiba.  
>"Ready as I'll ever be." He seemed nervous for some reason.<br>"You realize that you'll become more popular than you ever imagined?" Alice questioned him.  
>"Um, I do now." Kiba laughed nervously.<br>"Hey Kiba?" I turned to face him in full view of everyone.  
>"Yeah, what's u-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. A gasp echoed through the crowd.<br>I changed the angle of my head and continued. When we eventually broke apart the crowd cheered like crazy.  
>"They're cheering for you." Blue patted Kiba.<br>"They love me?" Kiba seemed surprised.  
>"No Kiba, <em>I<em> love you." I kissed him again and thought about marriage...

**Yay, Lemons very soon! Please review  
>Kiba: I'm like a celeb.<br>JW: I'm sure you are.  
>Evan: Hey, he's my celeb.<br>JW: Freaking epidemic!  
>LOL, Review please...Love JenovaWolfen.<strong> 


	9. Chapter 9 Lemons!

**Thanks to all that reviewed, you guys are amazing. To my readers, you are loved as well!  
>WARNING: LEMONS! Seriously! Lemons!<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain.**

"So you guys are like dating?" Bridgette asked in shock. I sighed and put my face in my hands.  
>"For the seventy-second time Bridgette and I have been counting, Kiba and I are gay and in a homosexual relationship." I said slowly so she got the point. My head started to throb.<br>"Wow, a gay Evan, seems like a con." She eyed me, unconvinced.  
>"Kiba!" I yelled out and Kiba lopped up to my side. I pressed my lips to his and made sure she got the picture. "Happy now?" I asked her. She looked down and avoided Kiba's stare.<br>"I'm happy now." Kiba chuckled. I whacked his head softly.  
>"Horny bastard, of course you are." I snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and held me gently almost as if he was scared of hurting me. Bridgette backed away and let us have our moment.<br>"I love you, Evan." Kiba whispered and nibbled my ear. I kissed whatever part of his body was closest to me.  
>"I love you, Kiba." I moaned as he bit hard on my neck.<br>"Guys, this is a school." Miss Reve tapped us on the shoulder. I loved Miss Reve, so sweet and gentle, she never yelled at anyone but boy could she throw a punch.  
>"Sorry Miss Reve." Kiba pulled back so that I was still touching him but not as closely as before.<br>"Call me Nancy." she smiled and shook his hand. "My favourite boy is growing up and having relationships, so fast." She wiped away a fake tear.  
>"Ha-ha, you're so funny." I mumbled sarcastically. She giggled and walked away laughing her head off like an idiot.<br>"She's fun." Kiba grinned at me. I poked his shoulder several times.  
>"Then go be her boyfriend then." I looked away and tried not to burst out laughing, I was so mean to him. Kiba let out a whine and hugged me again.<br>"No, I didn't mean it like that." He kissed me submissively. I eventually chuckled and kissed him back.  
>"I'm joking, of course I won't yell at you for looking, you just can't touch."<br>"Can I touch you?" He ran his hands up my sides and smirked. I shivered again as a bolt of energy shimmied up my spine. _Note to self: Give in to hormones later... _or now...

* * *

><p>Let's just say that the rest of the day was very difficult with my hormones committing mass murder. My body felt hot all day and Alice thought that maybe I had a fever. I was panting to try and cool myself down. Damn it all! I feel like crap. I shot my arm out and braced myself on the wall. A sweat broke out on my forehead. Shit, I'm the only one here. I was the only one still at school at this time of the day. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor. A small stream of blood trickled out of my mouth and the files that I was carrying in my other hand slid to a stop near the staircase to C-Wing. I tried to push myself up but a sharp pain pierced my every muscle. I flinched and went back down. I pulled out my<br>phone and dialed Alice's number but I blanked out before I could do much else...

My eyes fluttered open to Alexis looking very worried. "Evan! Are you okay?" She shook me. I winced and tried to regain control of my body.  
>"I don't know what happened, I just passed out." I managed to sit up and let her clean up the blood that was still dripping from my mouth.<br>"It looks like you overworked yourself." she took out some tissues and cleared the blood.  
>"I thought I was the only one here." I looked at her quizzically.<br>"I had evening classes." She pulled me to my feet and led me along to the staff room. "You need to rest, I'll phone Kiba." She pushed me down onto a couch and whipped out her cellphone. My body was still on fire. _What if this wasn't fatigue, what if this was hormonal...?_

* * *

><p>"Evan!" Kiba literally ploughed into the couch, whining and whimpering loudly. "Evan, Evan, Evan." He breathed out slowly.<br>"I'm okay, I just need some rest." I stroked his head.  
>"Fuck the rest!" he snapped at me. I flinched from the harshness in his tone. "Evan, what if you died? I would've lost you, i would have lost <em>everything!<em>" He licked my cheek.  
>"Please calm down." I held him close to me. He snarled and pinned me down. His paws rested firmly on my shoulders, his claws literally penetrated through my jacket and into my flesh. "Don't move or you'll scratch my shoulders to pieces, Kiba." I looked at him with pleading eyes. Kiba seemed to grab hold of himself and relax a little bit. Alice brought me a cup of coffee.<br>"Fluids." She said softly. I always scared her like this. I sat up and took the cup taking a quick sip of the hot brown liquid. Kiba was trying to calm down, tremors racked his body and he was shaking like a leaf.  
>"You can't do that, not now, not ever." Kiba growled at me. "You can't leave me." Tears slipped through his defenses. "Evan." He was absolutely hysterical. I set the coffee down and reached out to touch him. He yanked me into his lap and made sure our eyes met. I had never seen him so possessive, I really <em>liked <em>it. A very dominant growl rose from deep in his throat. "I. Am. Not. Letting. You. Go." He snarled every individual word. I kissed his neck and bit into it. I pulled away and said lovingly,  
>"Never let me go..."<p>

* * *

><p>Confined to my bedroom all day. I begged Kiba to take me out but he refused and pushed me back down. "I am going to die of boredom!" I complained to him sparking no reaction whatsoever.<br>"You need to rest." Kiba simply lay next to me and nuzzled into me. "Hmmm, you smell amazing." He took in my scent.  
>"Kiba, is the door locked?" I asked him. Kiba took more of my scent in.<br>"Yeah, why do you ask?" He looked at me with lust and longing. I knew it! Being trapped in a room with me was exactly what he wanted and he wanted me _now! _Well, i might as well have a little fun, I _did_ love him.  
>"Kiba." I whispered into his ear. His ears perked up at my tone of voice. "Take me." I licked his cheek. Well, that did it...<p>

Kiba pinned me down and started nipping at my neck. "About fucking time!" He ripped my t-shirt off my body and kissed me passionately. I slipped off his jacket and tugged at his shirt.  
>He nipped my lip drawing blood. I yelped and it seemed to fill him with more passion and lust.<br>He ran his tongue over the puncture marks. I forced his tongue back by biting the tip. He pulled away and looked at me. "If you don't want to." He was really hoping I would let him take me.  
>"Kiba, I just think that-" I flipped us over and used my belt to tie him to the bed.<br>"Evan, how did you-" I cut him off by slamming lips into his and grinding hard on his manhood. He let out a growl of pleasure. I slipped his belt off and threw it across the room. "Continue." He smiled as the bedroom seemed less boring...

Kiba managed to get my jeans off my body and I took his off very easily. I looked at his beautifully sculpted body. I licked my lips and tasted Kiba. "I love you." I smirked and began to nibble on his collarbone.  
>"Evan, do more!" Kiba was being tortured. A very evil grin spread on my face.<br>"No." I said sweetly. He looked at me and struggled against the holds. "I'm going to let you suffer for taking advantage of my health."  
>I trailed my kisses down his chest and bit a nipple causing him to moan. "Evan!" He shouted and I laughed. I continued to kiss down his torso licking around every line of muscle. I stopped my licking right near his waiting manhood. He struggled more now. "Please, Evan." He looked at me with puppy eyes.<br>"Only because I love you." I slipped my finger underneath the elastic of his boxers and slowly, too slowly, inched it off him. It was really big and thick and well, impressive. "You were certainly packing." I stared in shock.  
>"Thank you, do something please." He begged me. I chuckled and licked up the side of his cock. Tasting and savouring the pleasure it gave him. I eventually got the courage to take it into my mouth. "Ev!" He moaned loudly. I swirled my tongue around the head of his manhood making him buck his hips up. I began to suck and he grunted in appreciation. My head bobbed up and down rhythmically and Kiba seemed lost in his own world. I sucked harder and faster and began to pump him simultaneously. My nose touched his fluffy brown pubic hair every time I took his manhood deeper into my throat. "Evan, I'm not going to last much longer." Kiba grunted and thrusted into my mouth. I moaned and took more of him into my mouth licking around the shaft and maneuvering my tongue to caress his tip. He thrusted harder and tried to get the most out of our first time.<br>"Ngh, Evan." He groaned and released his load inside my moist and waiting mouth. I lapped up all of his cum and crawled back up to his face. It was hot and sticky but totally worth it.  
>"Want to taste yourself?" I asked him sexily. He managed to free one hand and pull me down to him. He licked around my mouth.<br>"We should do that more often." He smiled at me.  
>"I'm not done, Kiba." I had my devilish grin back...<p>

I took his free hand and tied it back with the other one. He knew full well what was coming next. I licked my fingers and held them out for him to lick. He licked at them and tried to make them as slick as possible. I positioned my fingers at his entrance.  
>"Ready?" I asked him, his consent was important. He nodded and with a husky voice answered, "Do it Evan, I love you." I slid one finger in and cut off his cry of pain with a kiss. I pumped him with the one finger and gradually slipped in another. He began to loosen up and he started to meet my finger's thrusts. So he wouldn't get cocky i kissed him again. I scissored him which caused him to bite my lip, hard. The feeling of having even a small part of me inside of Kiba was enough to make my heart swell with love and pride for my beautiful wolf. He was stretched sufficiently for me. I positioned myself by his entrance. I withdrew my fingers and paused.<br>"For god's sake Evan! Do me! Fuck me, now!" Kiba screamed at me. I laughed and slammed into him causing a sharp hiss to escape from his lips. "Move," He said through clenched teeth, "you have to move." i did as I was told and began thrusting. I hammered into him and I actually felt bad for him at first but when he snapped my belt into pieces and grabbed onto my shoulders for support. I hit the perfect spot every time and he met my thrusts perfectly creating one hell of a ride. Kiba's going to be very sore after this. I continued pounding him. He continued grunting and moaning and i am very sure that _everyone _heard us.  
>"Kiba, it's almost over." I said sadly. Kiba pushed himself harder onto me and his pale flesh hit my slightly tan flesh.<br>With one final push I shot my load into him and collapsed on his warm body. "That was amazing." I smiled at him but a sudden pain shot through my neck as Kiba's teeth sank into it...

"There, I marked you and now you're mine, no say about it." Kiba lapped at the wound and I pulled out of him. "You are a sex god." He kissed me.  
>"Thank you, i did all the work though." I pouted. He rolled us onto out sides gently and smirked.<br>"That will change next time." I couldn't help but smile at those words. "You were supposed to take it easy." Kiba said to me as I snuggled closer to his warmth.  
>"Forgot about that." I giggled and closed my eyes. Alice's singing voice cut through our conversation.<br>"I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air I don't care, i love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones  
>But chains and whips excite me." She sang with a mocking tone in her voice.<br>"What would've happened if you died, Evan?" Kiba sounded regretful as he held me close.  
>"At least i would know my obituary." I smirked. Kiba pressed his lips to mine again.<br>"What's that?" He seemed like a happy go lucky pup.  
>"Went out with a bang." I laughed and that was us in hysterics, clutching our sides and with each other in pure bliss...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Finished, please review.<br>Kiba: If sex is called Lemons by the human race then what do wolves call it, Oranges?  
>Evan: Apples?<br>Alice: Pears?  
>Tsume: Peaches!<br>Everyone: Peaches!  
>JW: Now you see my pain, Review if you love fruit salad! Love JenovaWolfen. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to my Reviewers, you know who you are! To my loyal readers, I love you guys just as much!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain<strong>...

* * *

><p>The next morning was very interesting. Kiba was plastered to my side and Alice was trying to smother her giggles.<br>"Morning rabbits." She started having a giggle fit while making breakfast.  
>"Oh and you've had sex with Tsume?" I tilted my head to the side. Her laughing immediately stopped and she blushed. "Oh, lighten up." I hugged her and her arm brushed my mark making me wince. "<em>S dniom razhdjenia<em>." Alice said in Russian then realized she hurt me.  
>"Sorry, what's there?" She pulled down my t-shirt.<br>"Nothing,_ Spasiba _for the other comment." I said the word in Russian.  
>She gasped when she saw Kiba's teeth marks in my neck.<br>"Kiba was a little rough." I smiled sheepishly. Kiba grinned and hugged me from behind.  
>"I'm sorry." He apologized kissing the mark. "But that's how wolves mark their mates."<br>"Just be careful not to accidentally kill him." Alice scolded him.  
>"Just be thankful that wolves don't pee on each other to mark their mates." I joked.<br>"Agreed." Alice suddenly looked horrified at that possibility and reached out her arm to Kiba.  
>"No, we don't." Kiba said calming her down. I grabbed a knife and started to help Alice make breakfast.<br>"Happy birthday, Evan." Alexis walked downstairs and kissed me on the cheek. Alexis and Sammy spent the night here in case I had another meltdown.  
>"Thanks, Alexis." I hugged her and then continued making breakfast.<br>"I did, didn't I?" Kiba looked sick and slightly depressed.  
>"Did what, Kiba?" I walked over to where he was standing and put my arms around his waist. I knew he was talking about how he forgot my birthday.<br>"You know, I'm such a bad mate." Kiba buried his face in my neck.  
>"Kiba, fuck off." I brought his face to mine and kissed him lovingly. "I really don't care that you forgot my birthday." It stung a little bit.<br>"I care..." Kiba's blue eyes were so sad.  
>"You're the best present I've ever had." I hugged him again and heard Sammy go 'ahh'.<br>"I'm sorry." Kiba breathed and tried his best to calm down.  
>"I think last night was a brilliant present." I kissed his cheek and growled playfully.<br>"It's not right that I did this to you." Kiba sighed and I realized that he was really upset about this.  
>"Come on." I pulled him outside...<p>

* * *

><p>I opened my car door and ushered him inside. Once I got in I drove us to a large, secluded meadow a couple miles from the house. The meadow was surrounded by trees and nobody could see us. I parked and got out while Kiba did the same.<br>"You want to give me a present for my birthday?" I asked him point blank. It was nice to know that he cared so much about me.  
>"Of course." He whimpered. I ran to him and tackled him down.<br>"Then be yourself and spend the day with me being your wolfy self." I smiled and licked his cheek. Kiba rolled us over and started to lick me all over.  
>"This is a birthday." I sighed in pure bliss and well, Kiba saliva. "You worried for nothing."<br>"It's an important day for you, turning nineteen and all." Kiba looked sad again. Alice and I started school later than the others so we were older.  
>"So what? I told you, you are more important to me than some stupid day that only comes once a year, you are with me every day, best present ever." I made sure he got the point.<br>"Well, i won't forget ever again." Kiba nuzzled my neck and rested his head on my shoulder.  
>"I love you Ki-you smell, really good." I noticed it now, Kiba was radiating the most amazing scent ever. I breathed it in like it was suddenly going to disappear.<br>"I do?" Kiba cocked an eyebrow.  
>"Amazing." I breathed it in some more. "Do I smell good?"<br>"You always smell amazing to me but you're my mate, of course you smell amazing to me." Kiba eyed me.  
>"This is weird." I commented.<br>"I like it though." Kiba chuckled and I brushed hair out of his eyes.  
>"So do I." I said softly and felt myself drift off...<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of blood. I panicked and bolted to my feet. "Kiba!" I yelled.<br>"Evan?" Kiba asked taking his muzzle away from a deer he caught. I sighed in relief.  
>"The smell of blood made me worry."<br>"Sorry, you want some?" He asked me. I tentatively walked over to the carcass.  
>Kiba tore a piece off for me. I took it and bit into the flesh, the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth and the meat was slightly tough. "Not bad." I smiled at him as he licked the blood from around my mouth. So together we polished off an entire deer with Kiba eating the really disgusting parts.<br>"I'm stuffed." I fell onto the car seat.  
>"I'm still hungry." Kiba said simply.<br>"No way, that was a whole deer!" I exclaimed.  
>"I eat a lot." He smiled and nuzzled me. I shrugged it off and drove us home. "Do I have to come out of the cake?" Kiba joked. I laughed and shook my head. This was going to be fun...<p>

* * *

><p>"Evan!" Sammy threw herself around me. "Happy birthday you little wolf lover, you." She giggled maniacally and handed me a present.<br>"If it's a vibrator then I don't want it." I looked at her.  
>"Whoops." She quickly took the present back and my jaw dropped.<br>"I had sex once! How did I become this person that must have had sex a million times?" I barked at them.  
>"Relax, Evan, I didn't get you a vibrator." Sammy smirked and gave me my present back.<br>I neatly slipped off the wrappings and then decided it was taking too long and tore it to shreds. I pulled a medium sized item out of its box.  
>"A gun?" I looked at her then loaded it.<br>"Military standard." Alexis added in. I nodded and fired a shot no doubt startling everyone.  
>"Thank you?" I cocked and eyebrow.<br>"For when Kiba's hormones bounce off the walls and you need to calm him down." Blue smiled.  
>"So I shoot him?" I grabbed Kiba's arm. He chuckled and put an arm around my waist.<br>"No, you threaten to shoot yourself." Alice was drawing me a map on what I should and shouldn't do with my own army pistol.  
>"I see." I was dead confused. <em>Note to self: Get Alice to explain later<em>.  
>"Next present!" Hige yelled...<p>

* * *

><p>So we opened presents and I got lots of cds and other items. A really good birthday. After we partied we all just sat in the living room. Alice stood up and raised her glass of whatever it was. "I think Evan is thinking the same thing that I am, about this year. You guys randomly pop into our lives, vandalize our house, move into said house, eat our food, go on vacation with us, fall in love with us, hide secrets from us, and reveal said secrets and party with us. I've never been so happy." Alice got a small tear in her eye as she giggled.<br>"I've always wanted a functional family. I didn't realize that some random people would affect my life so much to the extent that I am willing to die for anyone of them. "I stared at my glass of vodka. It was more like an entire bottle but we won't go into detail. Kiba lifted my face with his hand and smiled sexily at me. 'I love you' I mouthed to him.  
>"You guys didn't know my dad, Tarre Hunter, but he would have loved you guys to pieces. He was mad about Evan and treated him like family. My mother, Tahlia, she was always the loving person, ready to accept anyone into her family. I can't help but think how wonderful it would have been if they were still alive today." Alice took a deep breath and Tsume stood to hold her.<br>"So, to my best present ever, a family. Cheers." I lifted my glass. The others lifted their glasses as well and we continued to party as a family...

* * *

><p>"Lady Jaguar is receiving a tidal wave of votes, could this be a winning lady? Find out soon. On to other news." Always Sweaty announced. I was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Kiba in my arms. I flicked off the TV. and focused on the sleeping adolescent wolf that was lying in my embrace. I scratched his back and rubbed his sides. He snuggled into me some more and went back to sleeping. I scooped him up in my arms, much to his dislike, and walked him up to the room. I nudged open the door with my foot and set him gently on the bed. I pulled the blankets up to his neck and kissed his head. What a night. I went into the adjoining bathroom and started running a bath. I shrugged off my shirt and tossed it in the laundry pile. I admired my mate mark in the mirror. So beautiful and perfect, just like Kiba. I glanced back at my wolf and smiled at how soundly he was sleeping.<br>"You're so vain." Alexis popped up behind me. I let out a huge breath and cussed at her.  
>"How did you in?" I glared at her. She giggled and stopped the bath water for me.<br>"I was in the shower, I thought it was my room. I think I had a bit too much to drink." She cackled like a retard.  
>"Good night, Alexis." I hugged her and helped her to the door. She hugged me again and left me to my bath. I laughed at her crazy antics. I slipped off my jeans and tossed them into the bedroom.<br>"I see how you look at her." A male voice hissed behind me...

* * *

><p>"Kiba, I thought you were sleeping." I let out a sigh of relief. I moved to kiss him but he growled angrily. "What?" I put my arms on his shoulders.<br>"I see how you look at Alexis." Kiba slammed me into the bathroom wall. His claws dug into me and made me wince.  
>"Alexis? She was drunk, I found her in the shower." I tried to remove his arm from my chest.<br>"Does that mark mean nothing to you?" He fingered his mark and let some tears slip.  
>"It means everything to me but if you're not going to trust me then I don't want it!" I summoned my strength and pushed his weight off me.<br>"You're right, I don't trust you." Kiba looked at me with a new type of anger.  
>"Then get out of my room." I ordered him.<br>"We're not finished." Kiba snarled at me. Fuck this! I slammed Kiba backwards and pushed him into the bath. I grabbed his shirt and dunked him. I held him underwater for ten seconds and pulled him up. He coughed and sputtered. I dunked him again before he could regain his breath. Another ten seconds. I yanked him up and he took deep breaths. The tears were running down my face and I didn't even want to think about what would happen if I held him there too long. I dunked him another time and held him there for twenty seconds before pulling him up. He might die if I plunged him under again. After getting his breath back Kiba just looked at me blankly as if he didn't know I could something like this. I stifled sobs and gritted my teeth.  
>"I...How could...you?" I let the floodgates open and all my emotion spilled out like a river.<br>"Don't...ever...do that...don't leave me." I managed to choke out. "You can't..." I pulled him closer to me and buried my face in his neck. The tears dripped onto his neck and were masked by the surrounding water.  
>"That was scary." Kiba whispered to himself. I sobbed harder and tightened my hold on him. "That was the worst thing I've ever done to you." Kiba panted and held me back.<br>"It was. I forgive you but you have to trust me." I scolded him. Kiba broke apart and climbed out of the bath. He took off his clothes and sat in self-pity. I took off my jocks and climbed into the bath. "Kiba?" I asked him as I sat in the hot water blissfully unaware of the fact that I was actually bleeding from my shoulder...

* * *

><p>"Yeah." Kiba breathed. I let my arm dangle out the bath so I could touch him.<br>"Come on, get in." I offered him. Kiba slowly got into the bath and lay back against me. "I love you." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck, biting softly when I found a nice spot. "Hey Kiba, yes." I smiled and stared at the ceiling.  
>"Yes, what?" Kiba grabbed my hand in panic.<br>"Yes, I'll marry you." That was when Kiba started to cry...

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, sweet. *tears up* Please review...<br>Kiba: Do it for the kids!  
>JW: Okay? For the kids!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to my reviewer...only one! It has come down to this... I want at least two more reviews or I won't update...  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain but I do own the warning above<strong>...

* * *

><p>Kiba sat on a towel that was sprawled on the edge of my bed. I had already dried off and changed into some decent clothes. I noticed that Kiba was still sopping wet and he sat as still as a statue, an unmoving sentinel.<br>"Kiba, it's freezing. Get changed!" I nudged him trying to coerce him out of this depressed state. He smiled lovingly at me but remained in place. I sighed and took a fresh towel from my cupboard and sat behind him on the bed. I took a crisp handful of towel and wiped away the water on his shoulders. His torso glistened beautifully in the light of the bedroom and the small cascading droplets of cool water seemed to linger on his skin for an eternity. I leaned in and kissed his neck with a small pang of longing.  
>"I'm not angry at you, what's done is done. We fought and now it's over, it's forgotten. I learned from my other mistakes," I licked up his neck and whispered seductively into his ear. Kiba whined but still didn't move. "Please, I love you. Either you get changed or I stick myself to you to keep you warm." I begged him and half ordered him. Kiba breathed out a small chuckle.<br>"I love you too, Evan." Kiba put his hands on mine. I felt him slip something onto my finger. I pulled away from him and glanced at my finger. A plain silver ring was sitting perfectly on my ring finger. "It's not much but I didn't have much money." Kiba's voice snapped me out of my shocked state. He was changing but avoiding me at the same time, I could see it.  
>"I don't know what to say." It was beautiful, I loved it. Kiba whined again and I looked at him questioningly.<br>"I could always get a job and work harder for a better ring." He suggested sheepishly.  
>"Kiba..." I breathed and stood up. He growled and pushed himself back.<br>"I said I would work for a more expensive ring, okay!" He seemed upset, overreaction.  
>"Kiba, you don't need to. I love it, it's perfect," I held my left hand close to my heart. "Now come hug me you marshmallow." I held out my arms.<br>"You like it?" Kiba eyed me with such surprise in his eyes. I nodded and grinned at him with my arms still outstretched. He walked forwards and slipped his arms around my waist and I pressed him firmly to me. "Why, no, how, could you like something so simple?" He snuggled into my shoulder.  
>"Well, I love you don't I? You're a simple guy, no need for the luxuries of life that I am accustomed to." I smiled at him.<br>"I suppose..." Kiba stared at the ceiling...

* * *

><p>"Look what I got!" I was all happy go lucky the next morning. I had left Kiba to sleep in bit, it had been a rough night for us. Alice was naturally my next option. I hopped onto the kitchen table and showed her ring.<br>"It's amazing." She whispered and admired the ring. "Tsume, he..." She decided against telling me.  
>"What, Alice? You tell me everything, what's different now?" I eyed her worriedly.<br>"Tsume proposed to me but I turned him down," She stated briefly and tried to focus her attention on her cup of tea.  
>"Can I ask, why?"<br>"I don't want to get married now, it's too soon. For you Evan, getting married is great, Kiba is amazing and absolutely perfect for you but, you're a guy, it's different for you." Alice attacked me. I slid off the counter and gave her a warm hug.  
>"You know, I'm always here when you want to talk, I'll always have time for you." I comforted her softly.<br>"No, you won't. After school you'll leave home with Kiba and forget about me." Alice pushed against my hold and started to squirm.  
>"Of course I won't!" I hissed at her.<br>"You're the only true family I've ever had, you've been with me all these years and I don't want you to leave. Ever," She began weeping.  
>"Alice, I'm not going to leave you. I'll take you with me if I decided to go away, I promise," And I never break a promise...<p>

* * *

><p>Kiba stumbled downstairs sometime later. He flopped onto the couch and curled up against a cushion. He looked emotionally fatigued. I stepped silently to the couch and curled up next to him.<br>"Morning," I kissed him with such longing.  
>"Morning," he seemed slightly happier, only slightly. I remember the times when he would be so happy to see me that he couldn't control himself. I'm starting to accept that even though I'm marrying him, I've lost him. It hurts but...I've got to cut him loose...<p>

* * *

><p>"Kiba, you need to start opening up to me again. I'm feeling hellish insecure. I need some reassurance." I had to try and get him back, at least try He leaned in and kissed me. He traced the outline of my lips with his tongue and begged for entrance. I parted my lips slightly for him and he quickly slipped his tongue into my waiting mouth. I felt less insecure now. He ran his hand through my hair and I grabbed his shoulders.<br>"Please stop!" Alexis walked into the lounge. Kiba pulled away slowly and grinned at me. I grinned back and he pecked me one last time.  
>"I love you," He smiled and lay next to me on the couch which I noticed, for the first time, was really very large.<br>"You're back," I breathed happily. Kiba propped himself up on an elbow.  
>"From where?" He questioned me. I closed my eyes and breathed out slowly.<br>"You've been in some emotional state with your hormones bouncing off your uterus walls." I informed him. Surely he knew it was killing me inside?  
>"Oh, right, <em>that<em>. I'm sorry," He whined in apology.  
><em>"Sorry doesn't cut it!" I wanted to scream at him. <em>"I've never been so upset with you at any one time and then you attack me, attack me of all people, your mate." I just had to nail him for this. I can't go through so much stress every time he has a bitch fit.  
>"I didn't hurt you," Kiba glared at me. I snickered and yanked my shirt down revealing a deep gash where his claws had sliced my shoulder. I had treated the wound as best as I could, no need to go to hospital. It was healing nicely.<br>"Bullshit!" I hissed at him.  
>"How could I have done that?" Kiba tried to deny it.<br>"You slammed me into a fucking wall! Your fucking claws nearly went straight through me. I had to drown you in the bath to get you to stop your shit!" I shoved him off of me and stood glaring at him. "So how did you not do it, please fucking explain!" I yelled at him, my voice echoing through the whole house. Alexis and Alice quickly stepped outside. Kiba was silent and for a couple minutes he shifted to his wolf form, his wolf ears flat. I was scolding him like a naughty puppy and I hated it.  
>"You knew what you were getting into when you started loving a wolf." Kiba once again started to argue.<br>"Of course, I knew you were a wolf from the fucking beginning! Oh wait, you didn't tell me that! BECAUSE YOU TELL ME FUCK ALL!" I was absolutely pissed. If looks could kill he would be six feet under.  
>"You know more about me than anyone else!" Kiba stood as well.<br>"No, Tsume knows more about you than I do! Maybe you should go fuck him instead!" I resisted all my urges to hit him...

* * *

><p>"You know my hopes and dreams, my fears, my scent, my body!" Kiba took a small step forward.<br>"Your _entire _pack knows about you!" I took a small step backward.  
>"My pack is not mated to me!" Kiba snarled and tried to contain his rage.<br>"Mate? An empty title at this point in time," I laughed as a way to stop any other emotions other than anger to slip out.  
>"Then go after another guy then! I'm sure thousands will line up for your affection!" Kiba growled and shook.<br>"And each one a thousand times better than you!" I shot back at him. That was a low blow even if we are fighting. I immediately felt a gripping regret. I shouldn't have said that.  
>Kiba looked like I had just bitch slapped him. A barely noticeable stream of tears streaked down his face.<br>"You're as cold as ice, you're such a human," he looked as if a sudden revelation had come over him.  
>"What's your excuse?" I looked at him with such intensity.<br>"What's that supposed to mean!" He started up again.  
>"It means, you idiot, that you have been so cold to me lately that this happened!" I screamed at him.<br>"When did I act coldly towards you?" Kiba hissed at me. That's it...  
>I started walking to the front door.<br>"Where are you going? This conversation isn't finished!" Kiba called after me. I stopped by the door.  
>"No, but <em>we<em>are." I said nicely to him and dropped his ring onto the floor, slamming the door on my way out…

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hurt me! Nice Evan! PLEASE REVIEW! Love JenovaWolfen.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to ****Maria the black she-wolf. ****Please review guys! I need my reviews!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain<strong>... 

* * *

><p>The purring of my car's engine relaxed me somewhat as I drove along the streets of Cape Town. As usual it was an overcast day and cold as hell. I pulled up to a small Mugg &amp; Bean and parked neatly in the adjacent parking lot. I breathed in the fresh air and sauntered into the cafe ignoring all the murmurs from girls. 'Adoring fans' as Alice called them. I sat outside and buried my face in my hands.<br>"Coffee? You look like you need it," A polite, little, red head waitress set a cup on the table and poured coffee into it. Her name tag read 'Carla'.  
>"You have no idea," I sighed and took my hands away. She looked around her quickly and sat down. She reached her hand across to touch mine.<br>"I'm not supposed to sit at a customer's table but you look like you could use the company." Carla chuckled, a sweet, melodious laugh. Her brown eyes were as smooth and rich as the freshly brewed coffee that swam around in my cup, velvety.  
>I instantly thought of Kiba and his eyes that were a deep blue, so intense and mysterious yet so warm and loving. Oh my god, why did we fight?<br>Why did I end it...? 

* * *

><p>"Mister, you okay?" Carla asked me worriedly. I put on a fake smile and looked at her.<br>"Fine, just a bit hung over," Lied through my teeth.  
>"Evan, there you are," A concerned voice broke with relief. Alexis sat down as Carla moved up from her seat. "You had me worried." She ordered an ice tea.<br>"How did you find me?" I asked her. She laughed evilly.  
>"I reported your car stolen and used the Tracker system to find you," She grinned.<br>"Sly, very sly," I congratulated her.  
>"Thank you, now on to why I'm here," She eyed me. She put my ring on the table and slid it over to me.<br>"A Kiba lecture?" I sighed angrily. She shook her head.  
>"He was way out of line on this one,"<br>"At least someone knows it!" I clapped my hands.  
>"He's so upset..." Alexis started her magic.<br>"Okay, tell me what's wrong with him," I stirred some sugar into my coffee and took a long sip. She took a swig of her tea and looked at me before speaking.  
>"He won't eat, drink or speak. He's devastated, shaken to the very core. He's sitting in the longue with one of your jackets for comfort. He sniffs it every once and a while and starts to cry uncontrollably. Alice and I heard every word you two said to each other, well done on the exit," She smiled weakly trying to bring some happiness to the bleak subject at hand.<br>"It's because we both have our dominant genes in us. It surfaces and tears us apart when it feels like it!" I was angry at myself.  
>"He tries so hard for you, he becomes as submissive as possible to make your relationship work. I can see that he wants you back more than anything. He mumbles to himself 'Evan, I'm sorry'. He's going insane. He's just been sitting there holding a pillow and sniffing your scent." She explained.<br>"Let me call him," I fought back the tears. I whipped out my phone and dialed his number... 

* * *

><p>"Mr. Wolf?" A tall woman with flowing green-blond hair and purple eyes asked me. She was dressed in a nice black suit. I put my phone away quickly.<br>"Yes?" I eyed her quizzically. She smiled and pulled up a chair.  
>"My name is Lady Talia Jaguar." She shook my hand. I flagged down Carla and ordered a coffee for her.<br>"Alexis," Alexis introduced herself and Jaguar shook her hand as well.  
>"Thank you Mr. Wolf, I'd like to offer you a job on my science team, you as well, Alexis," Jaguar spoke all business. She sipped her coffee leaving a purple lipstick line on the rim of the opaque porcelain cup.<br>"That's amazing but I'm not qualified," I declined.  
>"We're not even out of school yet!" Alexis seemed surprised that we generated some interest in a politician's science team.<br>"Who cares?" She laughed happily.  
>"It's a wonderful offer, I would like to accept it now but can I finish school first?" I asked her.<br>"Naturally, I will contact you two in a month." Jaguar stood up.  
>"Two months, we're going overseas," Alexis corrected her.<br>"Two months it is," Jaguar nodded at me. "Until then," She excused herself politely, walked to a black sedan. A black armoured soldier opened the door for her and she stepped casually inside. The sedan made a slight purr as it sped away down the street.  
>"You get those vibes from her?" Alexis looked at me.<br>"Oh yes, terrible vibes. We leave directly after we get our matric results." I told Alexis.  
>"Have them e-mail it to us, we leave earlier, set up a decoy." Alexis and I schemed. Carla brought the bill and cocked an eyebrow.<br>"Who was that lady?" She asked both of us.  
>"Someone we're going to stay away from." I quietly answered her question... <p>

* * *

><p>Upon entering the Hunter Mansion one can see the following:<br>_1. A depressed adolescent wolf sitting on the couch hugging a pillow like it kept him alive.  
>2. Other adolescent wolves trying to calm him down and coax him out of his state.<br>3. Two adolescent humans drinking tea and trying to figure out what has been potting for the past few days (Sammy and Alice).  
>4. The interior of the Hunter Mansion, Duh!<em>  
>The others noticed us, Alexis and I, coming in through the door. Alexis took everyone away from the lounge and led them to the roof. So sweet of her.<br>"Evan?" Kiba sounded so fragile, weak, and breakable. I sat in the armchair opposite him.  
>"You were way out of line!" I hissed at him.<br>"I know, I'm sorry," I heard him sob. I let a few of my own tears slip.  
>"I've never been so angry at you, I literally, physically hate you right now," I spoke sternly.<br>"You hate me?" He squeaked as if I just killed him, I probably killed him inside. He let go the pillow. Oops, there goes your lifeline... 

* * *

><p>"So much," I confirmed. Kiba sat back as far as he could as if trying to peel himself away from me. My hand with my ring flexed, I wanted to hug him and tell him I was wrong.<br>"So that's it then, there's no more chance of an _us_?" He looked into my eyes with a pleading tear rolling off his cheek. The warm, mysterious blue penetrated my very soul like it always had done.  
>"It was bad but not <em>that <em>bad." I tried to turn the confrontation to a lighter side of the coin. He noticed the sun glinting off my ring and stared.  
>"Why are you still wearing the ring? I remember you throwing it away," Kiba's voice was fading, I think I broke him.<br>"Alexis brought it to me, it helped remind me that if I gave you up I would be an idiot. Plus, I told you I loved it, even the engraved message on the inside of the ring."  
><em>"A love one-of-a-kind." <em>We both quoted at the same time. I smiled at him but he didn't smile back. I walked over to him and pushed him down into the couch. I propped myself over him and let my necklace dangle from my neck... 

* * *

><p>"Look, I'm so mad at you but I'll never push you away. Time heals all wounds and we're no exception. We'll deal with this, like we dealt with everything else. We're mated and that's final." I pressed my lips to his for a moment, hoping to see a change in his emotion. Nothing at all. I sighed, the evening sunset made me realize that the day had just sped past. I got off him and pulled him to his feet. He whimpered in protest but walked with me. I led him to the bedroom and locked the door behind us. I shoved him gently on to the bed, removed his shoes and tucked him in. I slipped off my own pair of Converse and crawled in next to him. I wrapped myself around him and kept him locked in place with my leg.<br>"We have an expiration date, don't we?" I whispered into his ear.  
>"I don't want to be without you, today I was so scared, like a little pup back in my old home." He shook slightly. "I seriously thought that you wouldn't take me back, I thought that I would never get to be held by you again, never to be kissed by you again, never to be loved by you. God, I was going to die from the depression. Thank god you came back for me," His tears slipped from his eyes and he started to cry. Violent tremors rocked his body and he twisted around so that he faced me. He nuzzled into me and kept his head buried into my neck.<br>'I want to know everything about you. No more secrets. I want to know where you grew up and who you fought with. I want to know how you met the others and how you got here." I told him seriously. I had to know.  
>"Okay, I promise I'll tell you everything. Evan, I love you." Kiba continued nuzzling me.<br>"Shh, it's okay, I'm here, I'm never leaving you." I stroked his head and ran my fingers through his hair. He took his claws and ripped the front part of my shirt off my body. He meant business now, he could kill me with one angry swipe. Instead, he looked at the healing gashes on my shoulder. He pushed away from me a little bit.  
>"I never meant to hurt you," He cried. Then he did something unexpected, he took his hand and carved three deep lines into his arm... <p>

* * *

><p>"Jesus!" I yelled out and stopped his hand as blood gushed from the wound. It would heal faster than my gash but still. "Are you insane?" I hissed at him and kissed him several times.<br>I used the back part of my shirt to make bandages and stop the bleeding. "What were you thinking? Scared me half to death!" I scolded and gazed at a small bit of thick, healthy, crimson wolf blood that trickled down his arm. I couldn't resist it and leaning in closer, I took a long lick up his arm. The metallic taste of the blood dazzled my taste buds and his scent added to the feeling. The blood was so pure and clean, unlike human blood so dirty and tainted. I could literally taste how clean it was and how it was so different to my own blood.  
>I moaned and lapped up some more.<br>"Evan, what are you doing?" Kiba eyed me but didn't take my head away.  
>"I just wanted to taste, that's all." I pecked him on the cheek and cradled him in my embrace, his warmth enveloping us both.<br>"Don't acquire a taste for it, you'll become like a Noble." Kiba warned me.  
>"A Noble?" I stared at him.<br>"The so called nobility are obsessed with finding Paradise and killing the wolves. A particular Noble, Jaguara, eats wolf meat and drinks wolf blood. It's so-demonic." He explained. My eyes widened in shock. I pulled him close to me.  
>"Oh my god." I breathed. Kiba's soft eyes searched mine.<br>"What, are you okay?" He shook me slightly.  
>Jaguar, Jaguara<br>Jaguara, Jaguar...

Make the connection... 

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for another chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.<br>Evan: How come it took me so long to figure that out?  
>Kiba: It's not your fault.<br>JW: Of course not, he's only the smartest kid ever because he can't solve a small problem like that...tsk...smartass...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to my readers! I can't update as fast, exams have taken over.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain<strong>... 

* * *

><p>"It was Jaguara all along then!" Toboe reached the obvious conclusion.<p>

"Pretty much and it seems to me like Evan is included in our big mess." Tsume held Alice protectively to him. Alexis was perched on the arm of the sofa next to them. She looked slightly confused by all of this but she did a damn good job of hiding it.

"I'm sorry we pulled you guys into this," Kiba put his head in his hands and sat there like that, the bandages still showing on his arms. I remembered the taste of his wolf blood and how he said that I could become addicted to it. I instinctively slid my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulders.

"It's not your fault Kiba, but we need to deal with this. Evan suggested that we write exams then head straight to Europe." Sammy put her card on the table.

"I say we strike them in the heart." Tsume put his card on the table. Card metaphors are weird.

"We're not indestructible!" Alice hissed at him and he fell silent. I rubbed Kiba's shoulder and tried to coax him out of his little depressive ball. He just leaned against me but that was enough. I just wanted him to be the strong Alpha I know he is.

"Kiba, please, I'm scared and you're my mate and Alpha. You're supposed to protect me." I hoped this would make his leader hormones kick in. I was a little bit scared, but even though I claim to be Alpha Kiba is still head of the pack. Kiba did seem to get my message and he immediately stopped being depressed.

"Our friends are our first priority." Kiba stood and suddenly the pack fell into line. "Once we do what we need to do here we can leave and find a safe den." He ordered. The pack nodded.  
>Kiba was back. I smiled and held my right leg to my chest, resting my head on the knee. Kiba turned to face me and all I could do was grin back at him... <p>

* * *

><p>"That's the strong Alpha wolf that I love." I brushed his lips with my own and kissed his cheek. We were sitting on the edge of our bed and watching TV.<p>

"I didn't realize that I turned into such a spineless idiot." Kiba hugged me and held me close to him.

"Hey, I love you no matter what you are, but I want you to be Kiba not anyone else." I pulled away to look him straight in the eye. Wolves don't usually do that with each other for fear of arousing anger in the other wolf. Kiba just licked me and smiled.

"We start writing exams tomorrow don't we?" Kiba nuzzled my neck, biting occasionally.

"Yeah, we should study." I moaned and pushed Kiba away. He stole another kiss before running off to fetch our books. He returned quickly with a couple books and notes. He plopped them on the bed, winked at me and left the room.  
>"Oh great, leaving me in my time of need." I grumbled and opened my math book. My eyes scanned the pages for a while before Kiba returned with a picnic basket.<p>

"Can't study without food and you can't eat me until later." Kiba joked and I smacked him on the head softly.

"Food." I said in a very zombie like fashion. He proceeded to pull out chocolate coated strawberries, marshmallows, jellybeans and lots of other tooth rotting sweets.  
>"I'm going to get fat!" I scolded him and he plopped a strawberry in my mouth.<p>

"Here's how this game is going to work, for every correct question you get a sweet but for every incorrect question I get a sweetie." Kiba seemed to know that he wouldn't be getting much to eat...

Two hours later we ran out of sickening sugar treats and we just studied together normally. Kiba nuzzled against me playfully.  
>"Kiba, I have to study." I complained and he whined. "I know baby." I ruffled his hair and hugged him. He nudged me harder the next time and I knew he was feeling playful.<p>

"Come on, paly with me." He begged and I wanted to refuse but his puppy eyes were on.

"Let's go outside and play." I kissed his forehead lovingly and led him downstairs. He was all smiles as we walked down the stairs to the outside door. Tsume and Alice we studying on the patio couch and they grinned as we walked past them.

"Someone's not going to study much." Alice chuckled and I let out a devious laugh. As soon as we were by the tree line of the forest I turned to Kiba and hugged him.

"Hey, babe?" I kissed his neck and licked a little bit.

"Yeah?" He arched his head back.

"You're it." I flung myself away from him and sped straight into forest. I lunged past trees and left my scent on almost every other tree to confuse him. I even bit my hand and put some blood on a tree just to drive him wild. After zigzagging for a while I pressed myself into the roots of a large tree and hid in the shadows. Hopefully he would take a while to find me.

"Evan, come out, come out, wherever you are!" He yelled happily and I could hear the distant crunch of dead leaves underneath his feet. The shadows of the forest darted in front of my eyes and the sun penetrated through the gaps in the canopy, illuminating the area in a sepia coloured light.  
>Kiba was getting closer and I could hear how my scent was affecting him.<p>

"Clever, using your scent to confuse me. I love you, but the blood scared me a little bit." He shouted and I felt bad about the blood thing.

I removed myself form the shadows and silently stalked further away from him. I climbed up a small rock formation and lay flat on the top. I closed my eyes and listened for his footfalls. I think I fell asleep waiting for him because when I opened my eyes he was curled up next to me... 

* * *

><p>He stroked my body softly and fingered every line of muscle. I purred softly and shivered in delight.<p>

"I fell asleep?" I asked him and his blue eyes danced.

"You did, but it took me a while to find you." He chuckled to himself.

"Sorry about the blood thing." I leaned into his chest. The silky soft fabric of his t-shirt cushioned my cheek.

"It's okay, we were playing after all, plus I got one to match." He held up his hand where a thin cut was running along his palm. It still bled slightly and so did mine. I took his hand and our blood mixed together. Some of my blood went into his cut and some of his blood went into mine.

"Are we the same blood type?" I asked him and he nodded. AB Negative.

"Can I taste your blood like you tasted mine?" Kiba asked after a while.

"Of course, but it is only impure human blood." I offered him my arm and he sunk hi teeth into the flesh much to my surprise. I yelped in pain but didn't pull away. He licked around the wound and my blood coated his mouth crimson.  
>The warmth of his tongue washed away any pain in my arm. He lifted his head up to look at me.<br>He brushed his tongue over his teeth to clean them off.

"It tastes weird." Was all he said. I exhaled heavily and crawled over to him, laying my head in his lap. He stroked my hair softly while he got lost in thought.  
>"Your blood tastes very different to any other human blood that I've ever tasted. Your blood is clean, it's pure. It's strange." He said after a while.<p>

"That was very vampiric of us." I joked to try change the subject.

"I liked being a vampire." Kiba laughed and nibbled my neck playfully. I laughed and struggled against him but he pinned me down.  
>"Me wants Evan." Kiba grinned and kissed my neck and bit hard on the sensitive spots.<p>

"You has bad English skills." I nipped his lip when I had a chance. Let's just say things got very down and dirty after that... 

* * *

><p>"Evan, what happened to your hair? Kiba, your hair is also worse than usual." Alice scolded us.<p>

"Sexual bliss." Was all I managed to say as I plopped on the couch and stared expressionless at the ceiling.

"How come they get sex instead of studying?" Tsume growled at us.

"Well, Evan is a genius and Kiba has him to study with. You have Alice, who is more creative and you're not exactly smartical particles either." Alexis came up with a nice excuse for us.

"Putz." Tsume mumbled under his breath and Kiba and I shared a giggle.

"I love you." Kiba whispered in my ear and walked into the kitchen to do Kiba things. I've always wondered what Kiba does in his spare time, well, except be with me.  
>Kiba things must be fun. My big, strong Alpha wolf is becoming older every day. Soon, he'll be a mature adult and I might lose my fun, little, pup.<br>The thought actually brought tears to my eyes and I quickly swiped them away.

"I got popcorn, let's go study." Kiba interrupted my thought processes.

"Yeah, let's go." I stood and followed Kiba upstairs. I just couldn't help but think about our future. What would happen?  
>What if Kiba does become all Alpha?<br>What if he has no time for me?  
>What if we split?<br>What if I went to work with Jaguara...? 

* * *

><p>My questions went unanswered as the day faded into night. I didn't sleep at all, didn't even close my eyes.<br>Kiba had, of course, stuck himself to me and usually that's enough, but not today. I could barely feel the heat of his bare chest touch my back and it felt as if he wasn't even there.  
>I'd never felt so cold before, so empty, so lonely, so lifeless.<br>But, life goes on and it was officially exams…

"You have three hours, you may begin." Adolf bellowed in the hall where we were sitting. Kiba was next to me on my right. Alice was placed further back and the others were scattered like human landmines.  
>If Kiba stuck out his leg and I stuck out mine, we were touching. It relaxed me completely as I my shin brushed his. I sat there and wrote the paper with last night's 'What If?' questions swimming in my thoughts.<p>

A good hour and a half elapsed and I finished nicely. Now I had an hour and a half of sitting and doing nothing because we aren't allowed to leave.

"Relax." Miss Reve put her hands on my shoulders and whispered in my ear. I sighed and wiped my face with my hands. Kiba's stare was fixed upon me and a very soft whine escaped his lips. I threw a reassuring glance his way and he reluctantly continued writing his paper.

"Are you finished with your paper, Evan?" Adolf asked me and I managed a nod.  
>"Take his paper, take him to go lie down, he looks too pale." Adolf ordered Miss Reve and she hurriedly took in my papers.<br>A heat wave racked my body and I felt the heat emanating from my body, more than Kiba but less than scary hot.

"I can't take this," I got up from my seat and bolted out of the hall as fast as I could. I slammed past people and knocked things over in an effort to get to the bathroom quickly. This isn't good...

I braced myself against the basin and stared into the mirror. I was deathly pale and was sweating. I panted and tried to recover oxygen. It felt like a ton of bricks was sitting on my chest. I coughed violently and eventually threw up.

"Evan!" Miss Reve rushed in and wrapped her arm around my waist. Now, Miss Reve is shorter than me but dynamite comes in small packages. She used to be an Olympic Swimmer. Go figure...

"Ma'am, tell Kiba, I need him." I panted and my breath came out in rasps.

"I'll be back shortly!" She hurried away from me and I splashed cold water over my face. The cool liquid only succeeded in making me feel worse and I had to prop myself against the wall for support. I stared into the mirror and noticed my eyes. The emerald colour had changed to gold. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head.  
>I opened my eyes and found that my eyes were my normal colour. Damn, hallucinations as well.<br>Sharp stabbing pains pierced my every muscle and I felt like I would die right there and then.

"Shit!" I winced and fell to my knees holding my body. "Kiba, help me ple-"

The darkness quickly covered my thoughts and I slipped into unconsciousness with ease. Death might claim me. Kiba was too late on this one... 

* * *

><p><strong>The End...JUST KIDDING! LOL, until next time. Love JenovaWolfen.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to my reviewers.**

**FangWolf101: Haha, LOL. Sorry for the mistakes.**

**Maria the black she-wolf: Wait and see, you could be wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain (I really am sorry about those two spelling mistakes,**  
><strong>unless it was colour. Because...that's how you spell color in South Africa! C-O-L-O-U-R!)<strong>... 

* * *

><p>"Well, you're medically fine. I don't know what's wrong with you." Dr. Payne informed Kiba and me. Dr Payne was a short man in his early thirties. He had short, neatly trimmed, blonde hair. He was the best doctor money could buy and he didn't even know what was wrong with me.<p>

"Medically fine?" Kiba growled at the Doctor, "he passed out for no apparent reason, had hallucinations and was emitting more heat than the sun, but wait, he's medically fucking fine!" Kiba snarled and grabbed Payne by his collar.

"Kiba, relax." I was feeling awful and felt like death had warmed up. I didn't ahve the strength to calm Kiba down.  
>Kiba reluctantly let go of Payne and sat down again.<p>

"I can give you medication for this but it does affect moods and behaviour. It should, however, help and control whatever is happening to you." Payne's brown eyes floated towards Kiba and then to me.

"No, I don't think I could do that to my family. I'll just deal with it." I closed my eyes and winced at how harsh the sunlight was on me. The Doctor pulled the blinds closed and focused again on us.

"Then I can't do much else except tell you that I hope you get better." He stood and I mimicked him. He shook my hand apologetically and ushered me out of his office. Kiba had already left. He was severely pissed off.

"Kiba, please slow down." I begged him as I ran slightly to catch up to him.

"I'm frustrated! I don't know what's happening to you and neither does anyone else! We still have to write those stupid exams and pass. Then we have that idiot Jaguara after us and I just can't handle it! Fuck!" Kiba punch the wall, hard.

"Do you think I feel any better? I'm not feeling so hot either." I coughed a bit and walked over to Kiba.

"My life is falling apart. At times I feel so lost and I just can't find my way. Things were so much easier when I had a purpose." Kiba sank to the ground and buried his face in his hands.

"I thought I was your purpose. It appears as if I was just being vain, but just to let you know, you're my purpose in life." I continued walking and went out the front door. The cold Cape Town weather hit me but it felt nice to have the cool breeze caress my body.

"Please, don't hate me now. I can't deal with being alone as well." Kiba let a whine escape. I got into my car and started it as a sign that he should also get in. Kiba got in the passenger seat and stayed silent.

"I don't hate you and I never will. It's time, you tell me everything about what happened before, like you promised you would, right here right now." I reversed the car and drove away from the hospital.

"I never knew my birth pack. I never knew my parents. My life as a wolf in a pack ended when I was just a pup. It ended with one fire..." Kiba started...

I couldn't help but cry as Kiba told me about how he lost his pack and how he lived with some human until his adolescent years. He continued his story and told me about how he met the others in Freeze city, where ever that was, and how he fought and killed the Noble Darcia in his own keep. He told me about his adventure in the Garden of Eternity and how they fought a walrus on an ice flow. He told me about the dangers of Jaguara's City and her deadly keep. Then he told me about Cheza and how she was killed...

"I remember it all too well." Kiba breathed out slowly as he started to speak with a note of sadness lacing his voice... 

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba's POV<strong>...

_"Cheza!" I yelled out to her as I ran towards Jaguara and tried to clamp my fangs around her throat. She grunted and pushed me off of her. Her armour was far too thick for my teeth to penetrate right through._

_"Kiba!" Cheza screamed as Jaguara hoisted her from her neck like Darcia did._

_"Damn it!" Tsume yelled as he fought off Nobles and black armoured soldiers. We had narrowly avoided capture to land up in the middle of a huge cathedral-like hall. Hige was apparently a traitor but he still fought valiantly on our side. We had entered the keep through some huge access port in amongst massive power cables. Blue had opted to come with us and help get Cheza back._

_"Arrogant wolves, I could kill your precious flower maiden right now. I don't care about Paradise now that my Darcia is dead. What is stopping me?" Jaguara was a maniac and she had to be stopped._

_Bruised and bloody I took a couple tentative steps towards the Noble Queen. She raised her sword to Cheza's neck and I yelped, taking a few steps back._

_"One more step, Wolf." Jaguara hissed at me. I stared at her with pleading eyes._

_"Don't do it, please!" I begged her. "Not Cheza, we'll leave right now if we can just have her back."_

_"Please, spare me your groveling. An eye for an eye, a lover for a lover." Jaguara cackled as she neatly slit Cheza's throat._

_Every wolf on the planet would have felt Cheza's death as she let out a final epic scream. Her green blood flooded out of the cut and she immediately went limp. Her lifeless body dropped to the floor and lay there, unmoving._

_"No, no, no. No!" I sank to my knees and a pit formed in my heart and I clutched my stomach._  
><em>"She can't be gone, no, she can't be dead." I whispered while the tears streamed across my dirty face.<em>

_"Revenge is a bitch and so am I." Jaguara sauntered over to me and raised her sword for the kill._

_"Kiba!" The others yelled as they tried to stop Jagaura. I wanted death to come, life was meaningless. I couldn't open Paradise without Cheza. Life had lost all its meaning._

_"My Lady Jaguara!" A small assistant girl burst through the doors. "That scream, it affected our machines. The Moonlight Generator is malfunctioning! Your invention that will open Paradise is still connected to it! We will lose tons of data!" The girl panicked and looked to her Queen for advice._

_"That will destroy the fabric of space and time!" The tall blonde, blue-eyed-Doctor human gasped._

_"It's starting!" The Doctor's male friend grabbed her and held onto a pillar._

_A vortex, as the humans called it, opened up near Blue and sucked her in. Hige jumped in after her trying to be a hero. Toboe ran in after them and Tsume cursed their stupidity as he held onto a piece of metal that was jutting out from the floor._

_"Kiba, come here!" Tsume called to me but I wasn't registering anything. The force of the vortex pulled me in and I surrendered completely as it sucked me into its depths. Tsume followed suit as I spiraled in and out of consciousness..._

_When I woke up, I was with the others on top of some mountain. I could see a bustling city beneath us. It was unlike any other city we had seen. It was running efficiently and it actually looked like a beautiful place. I noticed a group of people, teenagers by the look of it, fooling around and taking pictures. They were happy and laughing. They were well dressed and looked well fed._

_"Alexis! Give that back!" A tan girl with blood red hair was moaning at another girl with a deeper crimson colour hair._

_"Have a little fun, Alice!" Alexis giggled and ran away. "Evan doesn't care that I took his cellphone and his student ID." She smothered another dark chuckle._

_"You what?" A very handsome guy with black hair and emerald eyes searched his pockets. "You bitch, give that back!" He and the girl, Alice, sped after Alexis._

_"You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread bitch!" Alexis was speedy and leaped over barriers._

_"Girl, I'm going to hang you from Table Mountain!" Alice hissed at her as she bolted after her._

_"Evan Wolf, you saucy man, you have everyone in school's contacts plus more!" Alexis was going through Evan's phone. The pack laughed at the crazy antics of the group._

_"Alexis, I'm going to kill you!" Evan shouted at her producing more maniacal laughter from Alexis._

_"Come get me Ev-" She slammed into a wooden kiosk and went head over heels. A small plastic card flew out of her hand and, carried by the wind, landed by my feet. It had all of Evan's school information. I tucked it away in my pocket._

_"Don't tell me you lost my card?" Evan moaned at Alexis and she nodded sheepishly. "Be thankful I always keep a spare." He scolded her._

_"Evan Wolf, cool kid." Tsume commented._

_"He's eighteen years old, hardly a child." I finally spoke. We focused our attention back on the two teens._

_"Lovely wolf pictures by the way." Alexis giggled as she walked behind Evan._

_"Hey, don't insult the wolves, they are beautiful, majestic creatures." Evan declared._

_"Wow, someone who doesn't hate wolves." Hige seemed happy._

_And in amongst all my pain, sorrow and anger, a smile formed on my lips_... 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evan's POV<strong>_...

"And I've kept it ever since." Kiba pulled out my student card. I pulled him close to me. We were parked outside the front door of the house and we had been sitting in the car for about forty minutes.

"I didn't even notice you then. I remember, it was three days before you came to the school. You were there, you noticed me. Why me?" I asked Kiba.

"The first human guy that I see and he loves wolves, well, I thought maybe we could be friends, but you ended up filling the hole in my heart instead." Kiba smiled and pressed his lips firmly to mine.

I broke apart and grinned at him as we got out the car and walked into the house.

"What did Payne say?" Alice emerged from the kitchen and began the interrogation.

"He said that I am 'medically fine' and 'can't do anything for me'." I smirked and went over to the couch.

"Evan, Miss Reve called and told me that she hopes you get better soon." Alexis sauntered downstairs.

"Ah, the student card stealer comes in." I smiled at her.

"Are you still on about that! I said that I was sorry." Alexis rolled her eyes.

"You didn't lose it, Kiba stole it." I laughed at how funny it sounded. Kiba held my card then put it away again.

"Well, that puts one more mystery to bed." Alexis growled at Kiba and went to help Alice make cookies.

"All fun mystery aside, what happens when we need to leave and Evan hasn't written his exams?" Toboe asked Kiba.

"We wait for him to write the-" Kiba began but I cut him off.

"I'll still write my exams, we will leave on schedule." I informed Toboe and he nodded.

"There's no way that I'm letting you write those tests in while you're sick." Kiba growled.

"And how will you stop me?" I asked him.

"I'll keep you under complete house arrest until you're better." Kiba stood tall but I also stood at about the same height.

"And who died and made you king of my life?" I was getting slightly annoyed.

"It'll be you if you don't take it easy." Kiba put his hands on my shoulders.

"Well, unless you kill me, I will be at school tomorrow." I delivered a nice little ultimatum.

"That's not fair, you know I promised not hurt you again." Kiba whined.

"I'll be fine, calm down." I assured him.

"If you feel bad at any point in time tomorrow, I'm running you home, I don't care what you say." Kiba had his own terms of agreement.

"Okay, then." I smiled and he managed a grimace. He really was not happy about this. I ran my hands through his long brown locks of hair.

"I can't lose you, not like I lost Cheza." Kiba nuzzled my neck and I noticed how the pack seemed to know that Kiba might actually be destroyed if I died... 

* * *

><p>"Great, first I was hot, now I'm cold." I snuggled into my Kiba. In response Kiba wrapped his arms around me lovingly and hugged me tightly.<p>

"Allow me to warm you then." He threw the blankets over us and went back to holding me.

"I love you." I hadn't said it in a while.

"Love you, too." Kiba licked my cheek and his scent washed over me like a wave of water.a

I breathed it in and put my head in the crook of his neck. My mate mark on my neck was still visible and I loved it. It was a sign of Kiba's love for me.  
>Kiba's hands started to massage my back and I groaned in pleasure.<p>

"More." I whispered as he cracked my back and made all the tension disappear.  
>"You sure know how to make me feel better." I felt sleep starting to take hold of me.<p>

"It's okay, I'll keep you safe while you sleep and I'll be here lying next to you in the morning. If I'm not, wait a couple minutes, I've gone to the bathroom." He chuckled at the last part but I knew he was serious about keeping me safe.

With his promise of protection and love, I fell into a deep sleep and slept off all the days stress and problems...

_"Let's see, so we had the Russians over here in Moscow..." I thought to myself.  
><em>  
>"It's only History, relax." Kiba mouthed to me and I felt slightly better.<p>

I nodded and continued with my exam. Kiba was wound tighter than a rubber band because of me and I was actually feeling better than yesterday.

"You have half an hour left." Adolf bellowed from his seat on the stage. I looked at my paper. It took me longer than usual to finish but I'm sure everything is correct. I shuffled through my papers, going over each one in fine detail.

"Are you okay?" Mrs Mansfeld asked me and I nodded half-heartedly. "Take it easy, Sport." She ruffled my hair and continued on her invigilation.

The half hour dragged. When they finally took in the papers I felt like I had been sitting for an eternity.  
>Kiba was immediately by my side when the bell sounded.<p>

"I knew you should have stayed at home." He whimpered.

"It's okay, I feel better than before." I placed a quick kiss on his lips then gathered my things.

"Jaguara, she's going to win the election for the US President." Alice burst my happy bubble.

"If she wins, then we can't touch her without bringing Evan and Alexis down." Kiba breathed out slowly.

"If she wins, she'll be unstoppable." Alice pretty much summed it all up... 

* * *

><p><strong>Really good things are going to happen soon so keep reading! Until next time, Love JenovaWolfen.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to my readers, I love you guys!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain<strong>...

* * *

><p>"Three more exams and then we leave," I breathed as I curled up on the couch with Kiba. We were underneath a thick blanket and had a fire going in the fireplace. It was a quiet night and nothing stirred or made noise except for the soft murmur of the TV.<p>

"Don't worry about a thing because I'll protect you with every fiber of my being." Kiba nuzzled into me and I immediately felt safer. What this wolf wouldn't do for me...

"Please don't have sex on our couch, other people sit there." Alice scratched behind Kiba's ears making him whine in delight.

"Just stop for a moment and think about how many times you've sat on my bed since Kiba moved into my room?," I posed the question and Alice stopped dead, "now Kiba and I have had sex many, many, glorious times and you sat on the bed without even considering what goes on behind closed doors. I therefore deem your previous statement as redundant." I grinned at her before turning to press my lips to Kiba's.

"I am now scarred for life." Alice started walking again as she continued to think about what I just said.

"What's amazing about you, Evan, is that even though you're sick you still care enough to give me some when I want it." Kiba kissed me back tenderly. His lips maneuvered ever so carefully over mine and trailed down to my neck. He started to bite and suck on certain spots on my neck and I arched my head back to give him better access.

"I love you, Pup." I whispered lovingly as he moved to my cheek.

"How am I a puppy? In wolf years I'm, like, fifty." Kiba smirked.

"I'm kissing an old man!" I wriggled around and chuckled as Kiba started to tickle me.

"What was that about old people?" Kiba laughed and pulled me into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around my lower waist to press me closer to him.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." I could feel that he was holding me a bit too strongly.

"I know but I just, I've been so frustrated and scared, but I can't show it because I'm Alpha and-" He buried his head into my chest.

"It's okay to cry. Just because you're Alpha doesn't mean you're made of stone. Cry, Kiba, scream if you want, let it all out." I realized what was bothering him and slowly stroked his head as he snuggled into me.

"I-I just-I..." I felt hot tears breach the dryness of my shirt and I continued my rhythmic hand movements. After a while I started running my hands through his thick brown hair. I fingered the velvet locks and eventually made my way to his face. I lifted his chin up so that he was looking at me and I kissed him lightly.

"Look, Jaguara can take a flying fuck off a building for all I care. You and I will be together for as long as we live. I promise to protect you from anything that will try to hurt you because that's what mates do, they protect each other." I told him and made sure his deep blue eyes were locked on mine.

"Jaguara can try all she likes but she won't tear us apart. Come hell or high water." I stared straight into Kiba's eyes as I made that promise and I swear I saw his pupils reflect his love...

* * *

><p>Kiba eventually fell asleep on the couch. He was curled up against me when a wave of heat and white hot agony rushed over my body. The searing pain scorched my body and it took all my strength not to scream. Kiba has enough things to worry about and I'm already one of them. I ever so carefully extracted myself from Kiba's loving embrace and headed straight for the stairs. I just made it up before another, more potent, wave of pain hit me. I gritted my teeth and sank to my knees, holding my stomach tightly. I raised my right arm to my mouth and sank my teeth into my forearm. I bit down as hard as I possibly could and the blood trickled from the wound and dripped onto the floor. I finally found the strength to remove my mouth from the flesh and stand up. I was in absolute agony and I think I wanted to die now more than any time in my life.<p>

I dragged myself to my bathroom and flooded the bath with ice cold water. I didn't hesitate as I submerged myself into the icy liquid and I felt it sooth my already burning body. It helped only slightly as the pain continued to rip through my every muscle. Only time took away the burning sensation and it always left me feeling as if I had fought Kiba in his wolf form for hours and hours on end. I couldn't even feel the temperature of the water. Everything just seemed neutral. I was the only thing that differed and apparently I was acidic. I felt like bloody acid...

"Evan, what are you doing in the bath at this time? Is the water even warm?" He dunked his hand into the tub and immediately withdrew it with a hiss.

"Evan, babe, the water's freezing. How are you not feeling that? It's the attacks, they're getting worse aren't they?" He took my hand out the water and pressed his lips to the cold flesh. I stared at the ceiling with a blank look in my eyes. I didn't want to answer him and I really couldn't.

"Evan, please answer me and tell me you love me." He kissed my forehead. I was literally paralyzed. I just couldn't find the strength to move or speak. "Please?" He begged.

"I love you." I managed to whisper and I heard him sigh in relief. I was about to try and move when I noticed something through the bathroom window. Tonight was a full moon. That's weird, why was the pain doubled on a full moon night? I can't turn into a wolf and I'm not pure wolf like Kiba or the others. What's happening to me...?

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba's POV<strong>...

_"It's your fault! You caused this!" Evan pounded his fists on my chest. He was as cold as he was in the bath._

_"Evan, I love you." I tried to calm him down._

_"No, fuck you! It's your fault that I'm dying! If it weren't for you then I could've had a nice life without all this pain! It's you, you're the reason I'm going through this!" Evan sent his right fist careering across my face and I felt my jaw crack under the pressure._

_"You hit me, you've never hit me before. You-you hate me, don't you?" I think I nearly cried, not from the pain but from the thought of Evan hating me._

_"Of course, I hate you! I don't know why I stayed with you when I know that I'll just die like Cheza!" Evan hissed at me and I lunged for him sinking my teeth into his throat, snuffing out his life. I killed him...I killed my Evan_...

* * *

><p><strong>Evan's POV<strong>...

"Kiba, wake up." I nudged him awake and he bolted upright, his eyes full of fear.

"Don't hate me, please." He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him.

"I will never hate you, I thought I told you this before." I snaked my arms around his waist and held him there.

"Even though I may be the cause of what's happening to you?" Kiba looked at me with his fearful eyes that were coated in layers of sadness.

"Who gives a fuck? If you're causing it then it's totally worth the pain. Look at me," I lifted his head so our eyes made contact, "I will _never _let you go. It's been a good couple hours since the attack and I'm feeling fine again so, get some rest and prepare for our exam tomorrow." I kissed him lovingly and laid him down on the bed. I pulled the blankets over us and settled down again.

"I really do love you, Evan. Cheza isn't even in my thoughts anymore, it's only you." Kiba whispered.

"You're in my thoughts every second of every day as well." I was beginning to slip into the realm of sleep and I kissed him lightly before surrendering myself to rest...

* * *

><p>Afrikaans exam. How pleasant. It was long and boring as usual. I hate it, it's a stupid language. I will never use it again after school. Kiba struggles with Afrikaans so this exam would be taking its toll on him. I glanced in his direction to find that he was lying on his arms and staring at me. I rested my head on my arms as well and we just stared at each other for a whole hour.<p>

"Well, I failed," Sammy smiled and threw her arms around Kiba, "what about you?"

"Sixty percent if I'm lucky." Kiba winked at me and I chuckled.

"We all know Evan got full marks for the papers so don't bother asking him." Alexis sauntered up to us and hugged Kiba as well.

"Is it 'Be nice to Kiba day' again?" Kiba cocked an eyebrow and looked at me for an answer.

"Not that I know of," I shrugged. I'm lying. I told the guys to be extra nice to Kiba for me.

"He told us to be nice to you so you could relax a little bit." Alice blurted out and I smacked my forehead.

"Blurt out all my secrets why don't you," I mumbled as Kiba took me into his arms.

"That was very sweet of you." Kiba pressed his lips to mine. His kiss was full of longing.

"If this is how you celebrate a sixty percent then I'd love to see how you celebrate eighty." I grinned as he lightly smacked my cheek.

"Mr. Wolf, Mr. White, this is still a school building and the rules clearly state-" Adolf began but Miss Reve slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Hush up, Adolf. They're young and in love, plus it's cute." Miss Reve smirked and practically pushed Adolf out the hall.

"Travel agent responded, flights are booked and ready for the day after the exams. We leave for London on the earliest flight there is." Blue happily informed us.

"It's going to be sad, leaving this behind. Cape Town's my home, I grew up here and my house is here." Alice seemed very melancholy at that moment.

"Yeah, but they're worth it," I motioned to the pack, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Well, except having a psychotic bitch trying to kill my boyfriend." I tilted my head to one side and smiled innocently.

Kiba licked my cheek happily and gathered his things. My boyfriend...boyfriend. I actually prefer the term 'mate'...

* * *

><p>I sat out on the balcony and stared at the view of Cape Town in its evening glory. After a long afternoon of studying this was really something special. The lights started to flicker on and the darkness was slowly pushed back by the city lights. I took a swig from my glass of whiskey that was in my hand. I breathed out calmly as the liquid burned my throat. I fingered the glass in my hand and eventually set it down beside me. I was in nothing but my boxers, enjoying the cool breeze on my bare skin.<p>

Kiba always defined my body as being well toned and chiseled. He said that I was absolutely perfect when it came to looks. The thought made me pick up my glass and down my whiskey. There's no such thing as perfect, except for Kiba. He _is _perfect. I mean look at the guy, he's got a fantastic body and pure beauty, a loving personality and good leadership skills, I just feel inferior to him in that way.

"I found you," Kiba was also in his boxers. I couldn't help but stare at him like that day at the beach when we got together. I find it nice that I could still perv over him even though he was mine in every way.

"Why are you up here all alone?" He sat down next to me and ran the tips of his fingers over my chest.

"I just wanted some alone time," I sighed as I set my glass down next to us. Kiba took the glass and sniffed it.

"Whiskey," it suddenly dawned on him that I wasn't in any mood for cheerful dispositions, "I can go, if you want?" Kiba whimpered and gave me a gentle lick on my cheek. A low whine escaped his lips when he noticed that I wasn't going to respond.

"I'll go," Kiba began to stand. I grabbed his hand and without looking at him, pulled him into my embrace.

"I'm sorry. I was lost in my thoughts," I held him tighter, "and I was thinking of how to say goodbye." I sighed sadly and stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"You know, we've been acting so weird lately, all the mood swings, it's unsettling." Kiba raised the subject.

"Me especially, but you know I love you, right?" I dipped my head to kiss him softly.

"Yeah, but the nightmares still plague me," Kiba closed his eyes and the wind blew his hair over his face.

"Nightmares, what nightmares?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"The ones that show me you'd hate me if I was the reason you're always in pain." Kiba avoided my gaze and looked at the sky.

"I thought I told you it didn't matter. I said that you're worth it, all of it! Why do you doubt me?" I turned his head so that he was looking at me.

"Because I'm the reason my pack is danger all the time, I'm the reason Cheza's dead, I'm the reason Jaguara's after you and I'm probably the reason why you get those random pains!" Kiba was getting slightly aggressive now.

"Hey, hey, hey, relax. I'm here, I'm safe and I'm with you." I whispered soothingly into his ear and ran my hand down his back.

"Jaguara, if she hurts you-" Kiba couldn't finish his sentence and burst out into tears. I felt it as the liquid ran down my neck from where he buried his head into the flesh. I simply held him to me, whispering calming words into his ear and trying to calm him down.

"Come on, babe. Let's go to bed and forget about-" I began but Alice's loud shout came from the lounge.

"She won? Jaguara won the elections! She's the president of the United States! We're so fucked!" She yelled angrily.

"Kiba, I need my Alpha now, help the pack." I looked Kiba dead in the eye.

"Right, I should go take control." Kiba stood up and gave me an apologetic look before going inside.

Suddenly my head was filled with voices, shouts, screams, echoes of wolves and humans alike. The pounding in my head caused me to bite into my arm again. The voices were angry and they were yelling different things. I think at one point I heard a wolf howling or something let out a powerful scream. I could barely breathe as the pain shot through my body again knocking out my every sense.

It sent me spiraling into a dark abyss of unconsciousness where only the voices and I existed. I made out different sentences as I tried to listen to them. They would say things like:_ 'Protect your mate' _and_ 'Destroy the Nobles'_,_ 'The pack comes first' _and _'Love your partner'_.

In the midst of all the shouting, screaming and pure agony, I could make out one clear message. A message that I, specifically, had to adhere to. A message that Kiba would go ballistic over. Simply three words...

_Take_

_Down_

_Jaguara_...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update but I should update soon! What's your take on another lemon? Yes or no? <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to my reviewers. All my old and new reviewers you are very much loved.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain, but I do own Evan!<strong>... 

* * *

><p>"Me, why me?" I asked myself as I finally regained consciousness. I pulled myself up with assistance from the balcony railing.<p>

It was still pitch black outside and the Cape Town was still lit up like a Christmas tree. I was still in my boxers and I had apparently knocked my whiskey glass over the balcony. I peered over the black railing and stared into the darkness.

The light from the lounge casted strange shadows on the trees, but it also revealed several glistening shards of glass that lay scattered on the grass. I ran my hand through my hair and ruffled it up a little bit before making my way inside. I sleepily walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

"What a fucking night this has been," I stated as I turned on the tap and let cold water run into the basin. I dipped my hands into the water and splashed my face a couple times. I grabbed the towel that was resting on its rack and swiftly dried my face.

"That's bet-" I looked in the mirror.

"Oh my fuck!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I stared at my reflection... 

* * *

><p>Several moments later, after getting dressed in some jeans and hoodie, I walked downstairs and into the lounge. I had my hood pulled over my head and I was avoiding everyone's stares.<p>

"Evan, why've you got a hood on?" Alice asked me and I coughed. If only she knew...

"Babe, you okay?" Kiba whined in worry and made a move to come to me, but was stopped by Alexis.

"Um, something happened," I breathed nervously.

"What happened?" Toboe asked innocently. He was always bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"I passed out and heard voices," I looked down.

"That's happened before, right?" Tsume was getting interested now. I nodded slowly.

"Wait, so what's different?" Blue was getting anxious now.

"Evan, are you hurt?" Kiba was also getting restless. Everyone shifted in their seats with tension.

"When I came to I walked to the bathroom and I looked into the mirror," I explained.

"I take the suspense!" Hige growled, "Tell us!"

"I found this," I pulled the hood off and showed everyone my new hair. Instead of pure black, velvety smooth locks it had a plain, thick, snow white stripe on the left side that ran straight down my hair all the way to my neck. The rest was normal black that I've always had.

"It looks awesome!" Sammy clapped excitedly.

"I look like a skunk!" I hissed at her. Alice giggled and shook her head.

"I like it, makes you look daring," Tsume actually complimented.

"Shut up, Ponytail!" I snarled at him and pulled the hood back over my head.

"It looks beautiful," Kiba walked over to me and pushed the hood back, "I love it. The stripe is the same colour as my fur."

"Adolf is going to fuck out!" I put my hands on his chest and pushed away slightly.

"Relax, Evan, it looks cool and it's the last exam tomorrow." Alexis was usually a calm thinker and she was clearly thinking of loopholes to get me out of trouble.

"Is it really the same colour as your fur?" I breathed. Kiba licked my cheek and nodded.

"What if this isn't the only change?" Alice pondered aloud.

"What if my eyes change colour!" I panicked and wriggled around in Kiba's grasp.

"Evan, calm down!" Kiba growled and cut off my panicked cries with a kiss. His tongue lightly brushed my lips as he angled his head to deepen our kiss.

I pulled away and was slightly more at ease before speaking again, "Thanks for that."

"Anytime," Kiba winked and I hugged him tightly, "Stripes."

The pack burst out laughing and I glared at Kiba.

"Fuck you people!" I pouted and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh come on, Evan," Kiba grabbed my arm and for some reason I just felt angry at the world.

"Let go," I whispered and sent him a look that said that I was not in the mood.

I walked into the adjoining room which served as a scullery and rummaged through the pantry.

"Evan, I'm sorry about the Stripes joke," Kiba followed me in and apologised.

"It's not the joke that's pissing me off it's _you_!" I snapped at him. I'm yelling at my own mate, I'm so far up shit creek I'm literally in the middle of the ocean... 

* * *

><p>"What have I done this time?" Kiba rolled his eyes.<p>

"What do you mean 'this time'?" I fired at him.

"You tell me, I'm scared that I'll give you the wrong definition of how I can never do anything right!" Kiba growled and I slammed the pantry door angrily.

"I do not attack you for making mistakes!" I countered and he scoffed.

"Bullshit!" I realised that the house was quiet as Kiba screamed at me, but I didn't really care.

"This is what I attack you for! This Alpha attitude that you have going on, it's not fucking working for me!" I hissed at him through clenched teeth. I curled my hands into fists.

"I am Alpha! I am allowed to act-" Kiba started but I cut him off.

"We're both Alpha! That doesn't mean I have to be your bitch, Kiba!" I snarled and he laughed condescendingly.

"Well, you're certainly acting like one!" He shot at me.

"I'm dying, what's your excuse!" I shot back and there was a silence that hung in the air.

"What happened to the times when we solved our problems with 'I love you'?" Kiba asked me with sad eyes.

"They died when I started waking up to agonizing pains every day of my horrible life!" I answered with as much hatred as I could muster.

"So you're saying it _is _my fault!" Kiba slammed his fist on the counter.

"You don't fucking listen! I said that I didn't care if it was your fault! Last night on the balcony or don't you remember that far back?" I smirked.

"You have to continue everything don't you?" Kiba growled deep in his throat.

"You're right I do, but I'll change that," I felt my anger bubble up to the surface and I fought to keep the words I wanted to say to him inside my mouth.

"Why did you even start this anyway?" Kiba shouted and I got all aggressive again.

"How could you be so calm when shit like this happens?" I chuckled slightly, "I have a white stripe in my hair! I look like freaking Lady Gaga!"

"I don't see why I should be panicking?" Kiba shrugged and that pissed me off even more.

"What if this is only the start?" I posed and he suddenly stiffened, "What if my genes are unraveling? What if I'm a ticking time bomb waiting to happen?"

"I never thought of that," Kiba avoided my gaze.

"Well, _I_did because I'm the one that has to deal with it!" I yelled at him, "I love Tsume with all my heart right now because if I die he's going to look after Alice for me! If it wasn't for him I'd be fucking out even more than I already am!"

"You clearly love Tsume a lot more than me right now!" Kiba barked and I cackled.

"Grow up!" I smiled at him, "This is not the time to be jealous, this is the time to be making funeral arrangements!" I smacked the counter like he did.

"If you don't stop this I'm going to fucking kill you myself!" Kiba growled and I could see the bloodlust in his eyes.

"Try it, I dare you!" I challenged him, but he took it literally and lunged for me... 

* * *

><p>I punched him in the jaw and he retaliated by kneeing me in the stomach.<p>

"Everything I did, I did because I loved you!" Kiba hissed as I punched him again. It was literally scary to be fighting the one person I thought I'd never hurt.

"Including making me a target for some powerful Noble, some love that is!" I put some distance between us and roundhouse kicked him in the gut.

He came at me again and slammed me into the counter. I cursed and kicked him on his knee cap. He hopped backwards and I went for him this time, throwing him into the wall and punching him a couple times.

This didn't keep him down for long and he immediately attacked me when he got the chance and threw me into the cupboards, denting the doors and shattering the glass in between the wood. I kicked him in his kneecap again and took the time to uppercut him in his stomach. He stepped backwards and tried to regain his breath.

"Dirty shot!" Kiba yelled as he charged at me, shifting into his wolf form at the last moment and sinking his teeth into my right shoulder.

"Get off me!" I shouted as I grabbed a nearby carving knife and plunged it through his thigh. Kiba howled in pain and stumbled backwards. I sunk down to floor and slumped against the cupboards.

Kiba steadied himself against the pantry door and he held on to it while he pulled the knife out.

"Ngh," I clutched my shoulder as my blood stained my shirt and pooled on the floor. It felt as if he had bit straight through every muscle in my shoulder. I curled up into a ball on the floor.

"Evan, I'm sorry," Kiba realised what he had done and limped over to me, cradling me in his arms when he lay down beside me.

"Just fuck off," I ordered him and he whined slightly, "Help me up first."

He carefully picked me up and stood me on my feet.

"Get out of my face," I shouted at him and pushed him back into the kitchen area so that everyone was now watching us. I heard the girls gasp as they saw my shoulder and Kiba's thigh. The guys were all on edge but tried not to show it.

"Get out of my house!" I pushed him again. He backed up towards the front door.

"Get out of my life!" With one final push I had managed to throw him through the door and he landed on the concrete steps painfully.

I panted and my shoulders rose and fell in time with my chest. I turned to face the pack and saw the looks of horror on their faces... 

* * *

><p>"If anyone needs me I'll be at the hospital, getting my shoulder fixed because Kiba likes to bite things," I clutched my shoulder again.<p>

"I'll drive you," Sammy grabbed my car keys and followed me out of the door.

"I should have done this a long time ago, it was coming for a long time anyway." My tone had no regret in it as I spoke the words to Kiba. He whimpered and the tears streaked down his face.

"Please don't kick me out of your life," He winced as he pulled himself to a sitting position and grabbed a hold of my leg, "Please, Evan, I need you."

"You can stay," I sighed and he smiled, "but once we're in London it's either you or me."

I walked away from him and got into the car. Sammy stroked Kiba softly before running to the car as well.

"You'll regret this later, you'll want him back." Sammy smirked as she started the car's engine.

"I know," I paused as I fought back tears, "that's what's killing me, I can fight with him all I want, but I'll always want him back by my side."

"We can still get him, we can take him with us." Sammy suggested.

I shook my head sadly, "We're both still extremely pissed off, we will literally kill each other."

"Alice will take him then," Sammy reversed the car out of the grounds and started driving towards the hospital.

For a while it was just the sound of the soft purring of the engine that filled the silence.

"I've never seen you so vicious before," Sammy stated as she rounded a corner.

"I don't need a lecture as well, Samantha!" I hissed at her.

"You sound like Rust," She scoffed as I started to cry. The shock of the entire thing had just hit me.

"I'm such an asshole!" I slammed my fists on the dashboard and felt the tears stream down my face. I wiped them away, but more appeared and I just let them flow.

"I'll bet the only thing you want to do right now is hold him," Sammy guessed right as she changed gears.

I nodded as my heart felt like it was being ripped out.

"By the way, I really do like your hair." Sammy handed me her handkerchief. I took it and dabbed my eyes.

Before I could reply my phone rang and I answered the call in the hope that it was Kiba, but I was also dreading that it was Kiba because I would sound like a complete ass if I apologised now.

"Hey," I tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Kiba wants me to tell you goodbye," Alice spoke softly and I sobbed loudly.

"Stop him! Don't let him go!" I panicked.

"I don't plan on letting him go, but do you want him to go?" Alice asked me without any emotion in her voice.

"Of course not! I love him," I said the end bit softer than the first part, but I'm sure she heard it.

"There we go Kiba, there's your evidence, Evan feels like crap and wants you back." Alice was obviously speaking to Kiba and I ended the call.

"Told you so," Sammy mumbled... 

* * *

><p>"Mr. Wolf, what on Earth happened?" Dr. Payne gasped as he saw me walk into the hospital.<p>

"Long story, could you please patch me up?" I asked as I put some of my weight on Sammy.

"Of course, I'll get a bed ready for you." He replied and started speaking to a nurse who walked up to me and took Sammy's place.

"I'm going to stay the night and get a lift with Dr. Payne," I told Sammy and she nodded. I relaxed as the nurse helped me to a bed and I sat down painfully.

The Doctor worked quickly and I was stitched up and bandaged in no time. I was still going to spend the night, mostly because I couldn't face Kiba or anyone else after what we did. I lay down carefully and stared at the ceiling.

"No more fighting," Alexis sauntered up to me and I looked away.

"One half of the pack supports you and the other supports Kiba, it's comical really." She sat on the bed and looked at me.

"You're a young guy who's just had a massive, relationship ending fight with his boyfriend. I remember being here to comfort you when this happened before. You know, you and Kiba are made for each other, but boy can you two fight like cat and dog," Alexis sighed.

"Cat and wolf," I corrected and she chuckled.

"You and Kiba have your pride and none of you want to damage that by apologising, Evan, you're afraid of looking like and asshole and Kiba's afraid of looking weak. We heard the things you guys said to each other, they were bad." Alexis scowled as she patted my chest.

"Sometimes you have to swallow your pride and do what's right before you lose the best thing that's ever happened to you. I chained Kiba to the staircase so not only is he pissed, but he's not going anywhere. So, I'll spend the night with you and tomorrow I want you to think about what I've said." Alexis pulled a chair closer and sat on it.

"Get comfy, it'll be a long night." I said and she looked up.

"Got that right..." 

* * *

><p>The next day was brutal. A whole two hours of trying not to burst out into tears and beg my boyfriend for his forgiveness. When he looked at me he glared. He felt betrayed and I felt like such a traitor. Although he softened his look and it made him look as if he was really hurting. That made me feel worse.<p>

As soon as my paper was taken in I got up and left before anyone who lived in the same house as me could grab hold of me.

I walked out of the school and winced as my shoulder troubled me again. I popped a pain pill and made my way to my car. I got in with a feeling of dread. I sighed and paused before inserting my keys into the slot. I could see Kiba looking at me with that sarcastic look as I locked my doors.

I started my car and reversed out of parking spot, made a U-turn and sped out of the school grounds. I floored it practically the entire way to the house and I was luckily the first person to arrive. I walked through the gaping hole that used to be my front door and raced upstairs. I just didn't want them looking at me. I didn't want to those looks of pity and disappointment.

I sat on the edge of the bed and fingered the covers. I had shut the door, but a breeze swept through the room. I sighed and turned my head and saw Kiba standing in the doorway.

"We share a room remember?" Kiba spoke softly and with hesitation.

"How did this happen Kiba?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"It wasn't our fault. We're victims of our circumstances, we wouldn't usually do this to each other, but we aren't in our usual situations." Kiba looked away.

"I'm...I...I'm s-" I had to wiped the tears from my eyes and cover my face.

"Apology declined." Kiba was harsh and i understood why.

I nodded and stood up, walking onto the balcony so I could cry in peace... 

* * *

><p>So this was it?<p>

Kiba was destined to hate me for my whole life. He ignored me and I felt it take its toll on me. He even slept in the same bed as me that night. The only good thing was that I felt no pain as my attack happened. I just sat there as it violently destroyed my body even further.

I sat in the lounge for the whole night. I went through two bottles of whiskey and was still sober. I guess that's what drinking during an attack does. It keeps you sober. I couldn't even drink to get rid of my pain.

I had already packed a backpack full of stuff for our trip in the morning. I grabbed it and slung it over my good shoulder. It was either him or me...

They were going to choose him...

I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a note to them. It was literally my heart on a piece of paper. I picked up my keys and flung myself out the front door. I threw myself into my car and had one last, good look at my house, my city and my family. I started the engine and I saw a light flicker on inside the house.

I didn't look back as I pulled out of the driveway and drove on to the road. I got onto the highway and floored it to the airport. Alice was going to be pissed at me...

I couldn't deal with this anymore. Not anymore. After a ten minute drive I parked my car in the long term parking section and hopped out. I took my bag from the backseat and closed the door. I took a deep breath as I started towards the terminal. I walked for a while and eventually made it in. There was only one booking counter open. Swiss Airlines was good enough.

"I need a flight for Switzerland, earliest available." I told the attendant and she looked on her computer for flight details.

"A flight leaves in ten minutes, do you have a visa?" The attendant asked and I nodded, handed over my visa and took it back when she was done.

"First class ticket booked, paid in full, boarding at gate F12, thank you very much." She read the details of the whole thing to me and I thanked her.

"I love you, Kiba." I whispered as I walked to my boarding gate and prepared to leave my home country and the love of my life for what appeared to be good... 

* * *

><p><strong>I personally like the fight scene! Tell me what you thought of the chapter! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to my reviewers!  
>Mangafreak14- It's good to have you on board! I hope you enjoy it!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain**...

* * *

><p>I climbed the steps to the first class cabin quickly and I gave my backpack to a nice flight attendant to put up in the inflight storage. My shoulder was still bad and I couldn't reach for things on high shelves.<p>

"Thanks," I said politely to the attendant and she flashed me a friendly smile before leaving to help someone else on board the plane.

"Evan Wolf, you sexy beast!" The unmistakable voice of Bridgette floated into the cabin.

"Hey, what are you doing on a plane bound for Switzerland at this time?" I asked and she giggled while she flipped her blonde hair.

"I could ask you the same thing," She smiled as she plopped down next to me.

"Touché," I winked and she strapped herself into her seat.

"So, where's your hunk of a man?" Her words stung, but she didn't know about Kiba and me yet, "You guys are always together."

"Um, Kiba and I, we broke up, it's over between us." I tried not to cry, but a single tear slid out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but why are you here alone, why isn't Alice with you?" She apologised and immediately changed the subject.

"I'm...I'm running away," I mumbled and she gasped.

"Why would you do that?" She placed a hand on my leg.

"Because I couldn't handle it anymore, when I'm around him it hurts, I can't handle those looks he gives me anymore." I nearly burst out into to tears, but I managed a loud sob before regaining composure.

"Hey, it's okay," She stroked my leg comfortingly.

"Let's move on, why are you here?" I asked her and it was her turn to look sad as she sighed deeply.

"My Granny Meredith died," She said softly, "It's about time, the old bat was one-hundred and seven years old." she chuckled and I stifled a giggle in case it looked as if I was being mean.

"I'm sorry, but one-hundred and seven years is quite an achievement." I clapped and she snickered.

"She was a right royal bitch, Evan, I hated her and the only reason I'm going to her funeral is because the cow left me some things in her will." Bridgette really could be mean sometimes.

"Might as well milk it," Then again, so could I.

"Good morning, this is your pilot speaking," The intercom buzzed on, "we only have two passengers on board and I'm assuming you've found each other. We have already been taxied onto the runway and will be taking off shortly. It is a long flight, but with the wind working with us we will be in landing in Geneva in ten hours. Please enjoy your flight." The pilot buzzed off and the plane lurched forward before beginning its take off.

Within seconds we were up in the air and steadily climbing. I looked out of the window and teared up slightly. The others would be freaking out right now, but soon they'll have to get on a plane and fly to London. I had better phone them using the inflight phones when I am allowed to. They were probably finished reading the letter by now. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

"You'll be okay," Bridgette put her hand on my leg again, "I promise you that much..."

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>...

* * *

><p>I heard the Porsche engine start up. I bolted upright and switched on the lamp. Where's Evan going at this time?<p>

We have to be at the airport in a couple hours. I explicitly told him not to go anywhere and that if he needed anything we could get it at the airport or in London. Maybe he's just going out for a relaxing drive. He has been extremely upset about Kiba and I would also have been if I broke up with Tsume. I smiled as I reached across the bed and stroked Tsume's mocha flesh.

My fingertips glided across his chest and picked up the smallest details in his body. He moaned and grabbed my hand, kissing it with his smooth lips and gently licking any area on it that he saw fit.

"Looking to start something so early?" He growled sexily and I chuckled.

"Yes, but no," I placed my other hand on his bicep while he fiddled with the one in his grasp, "I'm worried about Evan, he's really upset, knowing him he's probably downed a bottle of Jack Daniels." I sighed.

"It's tough, losing one's mate, but he'll live," Tsume propped himself up on one of his strong arms.

"He's my best friend and the closest thing I have to real family, I just don't want to see him in pain and upset all the time," I was really worried.

"He's not the only one hurting, Kiba's nearly catatonic, he's the one that face all of us without trying to sound or look like the guy who hurt and drove his mate from his own home." Tsume defended his Alpha.

"I know Tsume, but they were really being stupid. I mean Kiba bit Evan so Evan stabbed him through his leg. Why the violence?" I asked as Tsume pulled me closer to his bare chest. I felt his warmth through my night shirt and I was happy just to have him with me.

"Two really strong, proud Alphas in an argument like that, that's recipe for disaster. Personally I'm proud of Evan, he didn't back down and fought like a trooper, he even managed to bring down a fully grown male wolf," Tsume congratulated him even though he wasn't in the house.

"This isn't the time," I hissed at Tsume and he scowled.

"Why don't we go to bed, we can talk on the plane." Tsume snuggled up to me and buried his face into my neck.

"Good night babe," I whispered.

"I love you," Tsume mumbled.

I relaxed into Tsume and felt myself slipping into a deep sleep only if it was a short one...

A loud knocking at the door made me wake up.

"Yeah, we're half decent, come in!" I said groggily. Alexis opened the door slowly and stepped inside.

"Does anyone know where Evan is?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"He's not back yet?" I yelped out in panic.

"He left!" Alexis' jaw dropped.

"I thought he was just going out for a coffee or something!" I jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans.

"This is bad, call him on his cell," Alexis ran out of the room.

I whipped out my cell phone and dialed Evan's number, "Pick up, Evan, pick up!"

"Hi, this is Evan. You've caught me at a bad time, please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you." The recorded message played.

"Evan! Get back here now!" I hissed and saved the message.

"Kiba doesn't know where he is either," Alexis walked in with Sammy and Blue.

"He's not answering his phone," I cursed as I pulled on a clean shirt. Tsume was thinking about what to do.

"Guys, you might want to come here!" Kiba yelled from downstairs.

"Oh my god, what now?" Alexis sighed and walked out of the room followed by Sammy, Blue and Tsume. I took a deep breath and also trudged out of my room. The house was dead silent as we hurried down the stairs...

* * *

><p>"He left a note," Hige held up a piece of paper between his fingers.<p>

"Please not a suicide note," Sammy was freaking out now. This type of thing happened before Rust died, but he overdosed so hopefully this wasn't anything like that.

"Give here, I'll read it," I snatched the letter and began to read aloud.

_Dear everyone..._

_Well, I guess it's time you all got up for your flight to London. It's probably still dark outside and Tsume is still in his boxers. LOL. _:)

"Oh, this can't end well..." Alexis breathed out slowly, the tension clearly affecting her.

_So, you've probably noticed that I'm not here and neither is my car. You're all extremely pissed at me right now, I mean you Alice, and I'm sorry. I said I wouldn't leave you, Alice, but I did. I'm sorry, but it was for the best._

_I'm not in the country anymore and am probably still on the plane. I just had to leave._  
><em><br>__I couldn't take another day of Kiba looking at me with that look of his, I couldn't handle it all, it's all too much and just when I needed him most, I pushed the only person I've ever been in love with away from me. I am no doubt going to kick the proverbial bucket in a couple days' time so, it's not a total fuck up. At least I'll die in a place where my body will be taken care of, albeit, dying alone_...

_You still have to go to London and get away from Jaguara. If you don't I'll come back from the grave and haunt you until you do! :)_

_So, goodbye and I love you all._

_Lots of love…_

_Your fuck up, Evan_...

"No!" I dropped the letter and felt hot tears flood my face.

"He left, he really couldn't handle it anymore," Sammy wiped away her tears.

"This is your fault!" I looked at Kiba with murderous intent, "Why didn't you fucking accept his apology?" I walked over to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Back down, Alice," Kiba growled in warning.

"Like fuck," I put my gun that I had concealed and pointed it to his heart.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't end you right here, right now," i threatened.

"I don't have a reason," Kiba said and I laughed.

"Alice, Evan loves him, don't do it." Tsume put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me back into his arms.

"He drove him away from me, he took my Evan away from me," I hissed at Kiba. I still had the gun pointed at him and my trigger finger is really itchy.

"Learn your place, dog!" I lowered the gun and pulled the trigger. Kiba yelped and went down , clutching his leg where the blood seeped from the bullet wound.

I put the safety on and slipped my gun away. Toboe got a towel for Kiba to use and I glared at him.

"There's another side to the note," Alexis mumbled as she bent down to pick it up.

_Dear Kiba_

_Where do I start?_  
><em>You're so beautiful, even when you're angry or upset. I seem to be the reason why you've been angry and upset so much since you came here. I fucked up, big time.<em>

_That fight was horrifying. I didn't even know I could raise a hand to you let alone stab you with a knife. My shoulder still hurts, a lot, thanks. When you didn't take my apology I had had enough. I wanted out and suicide was really an option, but rather than make you feel bad and kill myself in our bed I left._

_It was something that needed to be done. For you, for me and for us, if there ever will be an 'us' again._

_I love you._

_I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life. I am completely, utterly, insanely and unconditionally in love with you. You're that I want for the rest of my life. I would give up everything for another shot with you and...I'd make sure it worked out._

_To actually right this note was so difficult that I had to stop myself from crying so that I wouldn't soak the page. It took some serious willpower not to run up to our bedroom and beg you for forgiveness, but I didn't because I know you won't take me back. It's not like my absence will change anything. I just wanted to let you know that I still love you and am literally dying for you._

_I'm so sorry…_

_Your majorly fucked up problem who loves you with all his heart, Evan._..

The tears were streaming down Alexis' face as she read the note. Once she had finished she hugged Sammy tightly for support.

"Your reason to live just saved your life, asshole." I spat at Kiba who was still on the floor...

* * *

><p><strong>Evan's POV<strong>...

* * *

><p>"I should call them," I sighed as I got up from my seat and picked up the satellite phone.<p>

After a little while the phone started to ring and i braced myself for an onslaught of swearing, crying, yelling and Alice.

"Hello, Alice is speaking," Alice's voice was very down and filled with sadness.

"Don't yell at me!" I whined and she gasped.

"Evan Wolf you fucking retard! Where are you!" She shrieked. I heard the others' footsteps in the background.

"See, you yelled." I pouted and Bridgette giggled from her seat.

"Evan, I'm going to bust your balls!" Alexis screamed in the background.

"I'm assuming you found my note?" I smiled and she scoffed.

"I'm weeping like some sissy girl," She chuckled and sobbed simultaneously.

"I'd pay to see that," I chuckled.

"You're on speaker phone, don't sound so bloody happy," Sammy growled at me.

"Hi guys," I laughed slightly, more as a façade to try and hide the pain.

"Alice shot Kiba in the leg," Blue added in before anyone else could say anything.

"Oh...is he still alive?" I breathed.

"Yes, I was going to kill him though." Alice sobbed loudly.

"Keep him that way, for me because I meant every word I said in that note." I said as the tears streaked down my face. A loud sob escaped my lips and I quickly covered my face.

"Even Evan is crying, damn it all!" Alexis giggled in between her sobs.

"Evan, come back," Tsume tried to sound so Alpha like.

"Not happening, take care of Alice for me, okay?" I needed him to be there with her.

"I will, I promise you that," Tsume promised and I felt better.

I sniveled and regained some composure, "Thanks, does anyone want to say anything before I put the phone down. This will probably be the last time we talk so speak now or forever hold your piece."

I was hoping with all my heart that Kiba would say something.

"We love you Evan!" Was a loud shout from all of them except for Kiba.

"Love you too, guys. I love you a lot," I paused as more sobs racked my body, "Kiba." I said as I put the phone down.

"Evan are you-" Bridgette began, but I held up my hand to silence her.

I leant against the wall and sank to the floor.

"Ki-Kib-K...Kiba..." I sobbed as my body cried out in want for him.

"!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and the attendants rushed to my side. I fought them as they tried to calm me down.

"Let go of me!" I struggled against the hold of all of the attendants.

"Sir, calm down." One of the attendants begged as I wriggled about. Something just took hold of me and I went still. I curled up into a ball and pressed myself as close to the wall as possible.

The last thing that ran through my mind before I surrendered myself to another attack was the one thing that mattered to me the most,

Kiba...

* * *

><p>I was sitting calmly in my seat not bothering with anything, but myself. Bridgette was at the satellite phone. At the time I didn't know who she really was calling, but I did eventually find out. (Phone call details from Bridgette's POV)<p>

"Hey, Stacey, it's Bridgette," Bridgette sounded all happy and bubbly, basically normal Bridgette.

"Hey, Bridgette, I think you've got the wrong number," Alice chuckled and Bridgette copied.

"No, _Stacey_, I have some bad news," Bridgette put emphasis on the 'Stacey' part.

"Bridgette, are you feeling okay?" Alice was getting slightly annoyed from what Bridgette could tell.

"My Granny Meredith died and now I am on my way to _Geneva, Switzerland_." Bridgette also emphasized the location. I cocked my head and waved at me.

"That's sad, I'm sorry, but we're having a bad morning," Alice was deeply stressed and was shuffling about her house.

"Who am I with?" Bridgette looked at me and I smiled, "I'm with _Evan_," She hissed through the phone and I raised an eyebrow. Was she feeling okay?

"Evan!" Alice shrieked and Bridgette held the phone away from her ear.

"She's loud," Bridgette mouthed to me and I nodded, "By pure coincidence really, but we're about an hour into our flight, aren't you leaving for your holiday soon?"

"We're at the airport now," Alice explained and Bridgette heard the rapping of her boot heels on the tile floor. '_She must've been going through baggage check when I heard all those shuffling sounds!' Bridgette thought to herself._

"Why don't you transfer from Paris to Geneva and stay for a little bit?" Bridgette suggested, "I'll be sure to keep Evan around so you can meet him," She winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"We'll get a transfer from Heathrow Airport," Alice was panicked now, but determined, "Keep him in Geneva!"

"Will do," Bridgette confirmed, "Love you, babe, mwah." Bridgette made a kiss noise and hung up.

"Who is Stacey?" I asked her as she sat down next to me.

"My cousin, she's going to Paris for a vacation and we made plans to meet up in Geneva," Bridgette pulled the blanket that was next us on me.

"It'll be nice to see someone new," I mumbled.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," She patted my chest, "now get some rest, it'll kill time. I, however, am going to watch several episodes of House on my personal TV."

_"You're going to kill me once you find out I told them where you were going..." _Bridgette thought nervously about Evan as she played an episode...

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>...

* * *

><p>"Geneva, he's in Geneva." I breathed and the others turned to look at me.<p>

"Switzerland, why there?" Alexis questioned as we walked across the boarding ramp.

"He likes those type of places, he'll move on in about a day or so, I'm assuming Berlin or even down to Venice." I pulled on my leather jacket as I stepped onto the plane.

The hostess pointed me to my seat and I sat down, the others following me. I relaxed into my seat and sighed heavily.

"Then we have to get to him first," Sammy proposed and immediately started thinking of a plan.

"How did you know he was en-route to Geneva?" Blue asked me and I shook my head with disapproval.

"You arch nemesis, Bridgette, phoned from the plane's satellite phone." I informed her and her mouth formed a slight O.

Kiba growled softly and I turned to look at him. He let out a series of growls and stared out of the window.

"Kiba," I got up and walked over to him.

"Yeah?" He tried to sound apologetic, but that only ticked me off more.

"Look me straight in the eye and tell me you don't love Evan," I placed my hands on his shoulders and forced him back.

"We all love Evan," Kiba muttered.

"Yes, but only you have fucked him!" I hissed at him.

"What am I supposed to say?" Kiba asked me, "That I'm hurting inside? That I want Evan back with every fiber of my being? That I want to hold him again and that I can't wait until we get to Geneva so that I can apologise and take him back?" Kiba teared up slightly.

"That was all you had to say," I removed my hands, "We'll get him back, I promise." I looked at Kiba.

"I don't know if I can face him again," Kiba swallowed hard, "What if he hates me?"

"He wouldn't have ran away if he hated you, he ran away so he wouldn't have to feel upset about losing you. Evan may be smart, but he's a passionate guy and I've seen how he looks at you. I think that maybe you need to stop being his one and only leader and start being his one and only lover." I advised him and heard a small sob escape his lips.

Things will get better, they have to get better.

For me...

For Evan...

For the pack...

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down! Hope you liked it! Lemons soon! Yay :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18 Lemons!

**Thanks to my reviewers! You guys rock! To my readers, you rock less, but are still awesome! LEMONS!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or Evanescence-Anywhere<strong>... 

* * *

><p>I flopped down on the hotel bed and felt a wave of exhaustion rush over me. This has not been the best forty-eight hours of my life. I tried not to think about it as buried my head in a fluffy pillow. This hotel is really nice and costs a small fortune for one night.<p>

I sighed as I threw some blankets over me and flicked off the light. Another two hours and the others will be safe in London. Meanwhile, I am stuck here on my own without my fluffy, warm, sexy mate by my side. A small tear slipped down my cheek, but I ignored it.

"I can't cry anymore, I just don't have anything left to cry for." I whispered to myself as I lay in the dark. Maybe the others are having a good time on the plane. I'm sure Kiba is a bundle of nerves, he was very nervous about flying when I mentioned it was going to be a fourteen hour flight to Heathrow.

I felt more tears slip out, "I guess I do have some tears left," I sobbed as I began to cry for what seemed like the hundredth time this week... 

* * *

><p>I didn't get to sleeping. I spent two hours curled up against a wall and trying not to implode.<br>At least I was fully clothed and warm although I felt like an empty husk of a person.

My backpack lay open on the floor and a small glimmer was emanating from its mouth. I reached in and grasped the object. It was a photo in a golden frame of me and...

"Kiba," I breathed sadly as I looked at the picture. I forgot to take it out when I left the house. I remembered where the photo was taken, it was a picture of Kiba and I on a rock in the forest, warmly in each other's loving embrace.

I held the photo to me and wished with all my heart that it was Kiba that I held to my chest. I finally couldn't take the silence and crawled to the radio. I switched it on with a single click of a button and slumped against the wall.

"And now, Evanescence with Anywhere," The broadcaster said enthusiastically before switching over to the song.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled in frustration, "Seriously, Evanescence makes people think way too much! Fuck, if I wanted to think about my problems I would've called a shrink!" I slammed my fists on the soft carpeting of the suite.

Someone hates me up there, I just know it, "This song is dedicated to Evan Wolf," My head snapped to look at the small device, "From your boyfriend that says he loves you with all his heart and will never stop. Isn't that sweet?" Broadcaster said and I nearly died. The song played, but only the chorus stuck with me.

_We're leaving here tonight  
>There's no need to tell anyone<br>They'd only hold us down  
>So by the morning light<br>We'll be halfway to anywhere  
>Where love is more than just your name<em>...

This song...it reminds me of when we were together, how we lived in our own little world, how nothing could break us apart. It turns out I broke us apart. I turned off the radio and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I've got to call hi-" A loud knock at the door cut me off.

"Room service," A sweet voice sounded and I cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't order any," I said back as I dug in my jeans pocket for my phone.

"Compliments of the house," The voice answered back.

I groaned inwardly, "What is it?"

"Vodka and a plate of salmon roulade,"

"Oh, that sounds like heaven. Hold on, I'll be right there," That did sound good. I walked to the door and unlocked it. The second I flipped the lock mechanism the door opened fractionally and Kiba stepped inside... 

* * *

><p>"Kiba?" I took a few steps back as he shut the door behind him, locking it with a graceful flick of his wrist.<p>

"Who does it look like?" Kiba growled and I stepped backwards again.

"Kiba, let's not fight again, my shoulder is still fucked up from the last skirmish." I protested.

"What if I want to fight?" Kiba snarled and took a big step forward. I winced as I knew what was coming next and this time there would be no sharp objects to save me.

"Then you aren't Kiba," I stood my ground, "My Kiba would never hurt me just because he wanted to. The last time I provoked him and it cost me my relationship. I won't make that mistake again," I stood tall and looked him straight in the eyes.

Kiba closed the distance until we were touching. I was about to step back when his arms snaked around my waist, "So you won't play with me then?" I saw a playful grin spread on his face and my heart immediately dropped.

"Kiba!" I cried as I held him to me with all my might, "I love you, I love you, I love you." I repeated as I buried my face into his neck and breathed in his spectacular scent.

"I love you too, Evan." Kiba bit into my shoulder as a sign of love. I did the same on his neck and he licked the area he bit.

We spent several minutes in each other's embrace, content to just hold and be held. Kiba licked my face and I chuckled softly, my first real laugh in days.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him as tears of happiness spilled out of my eyes.

"Bridgette told Alice where you were going," Kiba grinned as it dawned on me.

"There was no Stacey, was there?" I felt like such an idiot at that moment.

"Nope, just Alice." Kiba cupped my cheek with his hand and I pressed my face into his palm.

"Well, there's something I've been wanting to do since we started fighting," I smirked at Kiba and he gave me a strange look. He dropped his hand from my face and put it at his side.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" He slipped his hands under my shirt and began feeling my upper body.

"This," I hungrily pressed my lips to his and ran my tongue along his lower lip. He parted his lips for me and I wasted no time in slipping my tongue into his mouth. I fought his tongue for dominance and eventually gave up as he bit my tongue back. He took the time to explore every inch of my mouth as if to get reacquainted with something that he had lost. He pressed his arms into my back to deepen our kiss even more.

"I missed you," Kiba moaned as we parted for air. I threw him a challenging look.

"Who says the fun has to stop there?" I grinned sexily and Kiba's blue eyes lit up with hope... 

* * *

><p>"What did you have in mind?" Kiba cocked an eyebrow as he peeled off my jacket. I smirked and he slipped his hands under my shirt again.<p>

"A little foreplay for now," I suggested as I helped Kiba out of his jacket that I loved so much.

"Admit it, you missed my loving," Kiba kissed me roughly and I smiled into the kiss. We pulled apart as Kiba scooped me up and carried me to the bed. He threw me on to the mattress and I growled playfully.

"I missed your loving, Kiba." I laughed as I slid his shirt off and revealed his perfect torso. I grabbed his sides as he propped himself over me. He winced slightly and I immediately pulled my hands back.

"Sorry," I felt nervous that he might leave me again.

"Still tender from when you threw me through the door," He had one eye closed and the other focused on me in one of the cutest Kiba expressions I've ever seen.

"Soon all your pain will be replaced by pleasure, I promise," I whispered huskily in his ear and he snarled as if trying to control himself. He took my collar and used his dangerously sharp claws to split my shirt straight down the middle.

"Kiba, my shirt!" I gasped, but all he did was kiss me before tracing his hands down my abs.

I fiddled with his belt and finally loosened it enough for me to get access to his faded blue jeans. He kicked his shoes off and I copied him by kicking mine off as well. I moaned in pleasure as he rubbed my erection through my jeans.

"Still worried about your shirt?" Kiba smirked and I shook my head. I unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper before pulling them down. Kiba grabbed my hands and pinned them to the bed with his own while he shrugged off his jeans.

"No fair, I'm on top!" I whined and he began kissing down my chest, sucking occasionally when i groaned at a particular spot.

"If you want to be top you have to work for it," Kiba had a look that said he was going to stand his ground on this one, but I'll have my way yet... 

* * *

><p>I managed to free my hands from Kiba's grip and start running my hands all over his beautifully sculpted abs and pecs. Kiba removed my jeans so quickly I swear I didn't even feel him take them off.<p>

"Someone's eager," I teased and Kiba brushed his lips over mine before trailing down towards my boxers. Kiba slipped a finger underneath my boxers and pulled them off my waiting body. He grinned before going down no me, his tongue licking at the sides of my cock instead of at the head.

Kiba moaned as I ran my fingers through his long hair and arched my back in pleasure. He started slowly at the tip of my manhood swirling his tongue around and making it moist. He suddenly took my entire length into his mouth and I bit my lip. Kiba skilfully bobbed up and down, using his lips to aid his sucking. I began thrusting into his mouth and Kiba graciously moved with me. He rolled his tongue all over my shaft as he sucked and I moaned loudly.

"Enough," I barked and with all my strength and a hidden reserve that came out of nowhere, I flipped us so that I was on top.

"Evan, I knew you were strong, but not that strong," Kiba was shocked and I shrugged before I started kissing his neck.

"Maybe I have an incentive to be strong," I mumbled as I trailed down to his stomach. I began licking him and tasting his beautiful flesh. I licked further down until I reached his boxers which I easily pulled off and cast away. His waiting manhood beckoned me and I couldn't resist any longer.

I took his manhood into my mouth and began sucking vigorously. Kiba yelped and I giggled as I continued my routine. I bobbed my head up and down producing the loudest moans from Kiba. I diverted from his shaft and started my assault on his balls by taking one into my mouth.

"Th-That's new!" Kiba grunted and I turned my attention back to his shaft. I deep throated him with some effort, but soon all of my mate was inside of me. I knew Kiba couldn't hold out much longer, but I continued relentlessly. Soon Kiba couldn't hold onto his orgasm and he blew his load into my mouth. I made sure to get every last glorious drop.

"You're still amazing," Kiba was panting and I grinned evilly.

"I'm not finished yet," 

* * *

><p>I licked two of my fingers and placed them near Kiba's entrance. He held his breath in anticipation of the pain. I slid one finger in neatly and started stretching him. Kiba was moist inside his cavern and I could feel him expanding as I moved the digit around. He mewled like a kitten as I inserted another finger. I scissored him and he cried out painfully, but I cut off his cries with a longing kiss. I added the third and final finger and began to pump in and out of my lover.<p>

"Evan," He hissed in ecstasy as I pumped him harder and faster with my fingers causing him to buck his hips. I grabbed a hold of his manhood and started jerking away in time with my pumping. It was a good five minutes before Kiba erupted like a volcano and his shimmering cum flew everywhere.

"More," Kiba panted heavily and grabbed my arm before bringing me into a rough, but sexy kiss, "Do more,"

I obeyed his wishes as I positioned myself at Kiba's hole, "I love you," I told him and he smiled.

"Take me," Kiba ordered and I pushed myself into him with one quick thrust. He squirmed at the feel of having me inside him. I started out slowly with short thrusts and just enjoyed the feeling of once again being able to have sex with my one and only. Kiba was getting more accustomed to me and eventually used his hips to meet my thrusts, a sign that he was ready for me.

I began pounding into Kiba, my cock sliding out of him to the tip before forcefully being pushed in again. He bucked his hips and yelled out. I smirked as I thrust harder and faster into my wolf. He couldn't even use his hips to meet my thrusts anymore and just lay there in pure bliss. I fucked him harder than I ever have before, his walls tightening around me and his vulgar moans and cries filling the room. I pounded him with the noise of flesh smacking flesh was also thrown into the mix as I hammered away, hitting his prostate with every movement.

"Kiba, I'm sorry for what I did!" I yelled as I was on the edge of my orgasm.

"Fuck it, you're all that matters now!" He cried out as I released my seed deep into him. I thrust in a couple more times before pulling out of him and letting our essence trickle down his leg onto the covers.

"I...I...that was the best sex I've ever had," Kiba was still going through his orgasm as he let out another powerful couple of jets from his erect manhood. I quickly moved to lap it up before it got cold.

"By far, I'm-sorry-please-take-me-back sex is a winner," I collapsed in pure sexual satisfaction on top of him.

"I want you by my side every day for the rest of my life," Kiba said as he threw the covers over us and started rubbing our bodies together for warmth.

"I might not be there that long, but I'll stay," I kissed him warmly. I felt warm tears collide with my cheeks, "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You're not dying, you can't be dying! We just had amazing sex and now I'm worried that I may never be able to do it again," Kiba swiped at his tears.

"Hey, if I am dying, so what? This moment is the most important thing right now." I snuggled into him.

"You're right," He sniffed and sank his teeth into my non-injured shoulder. I waited for him to let go and when he did he licked away all of the blood that formed, "You're still _mine_forever,"

"Yeah, by the way, who said we're only having sex once tonight?" I moved on top of him.

"What?" Kiba smiled.

"I don't plan on going to sleep anytime soon, but I don't know about you? I guess we'll just have find a way to fill up all that time," I winked as I crawled on top of him.

"We have all night to have fun," 

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, chapter done! Lemony lemons! Review if you like EvanXKiba :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to my reviewers!  
>mangafreak14: Thank you :)<br>Maria the black she-wolf: I hope I'm getting better at the lemons!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain<strong>... 

* * *

><p>I stretched tiredly as I woke up in my hotel bed. I immediately felt the space next to me, but found nothing but empty sheets. I sat dead upright and looked around.<p>

"Kiba!" I yelled out worriedly. Oh god, please don't say he left me again...

"Evan, relax, I'm here," Kiba chuckled as he stepped out of the bathroom, "Attending to my duties," He winked and I flopped back down to the bed.

"Can't we stay in bed today?" I asked him as he paraded around the room, his perfectly chiseled body in full view.

"I'm still tired from all the sex," Kiba smirked as he got back under the covers with me. I purred and snuggled into him.

"You were anything, but gentle," I scolded and he laughed.

"Oh, but you were? I probably won't be able to walk straight for days," Kiba moaned and I pecked him on the lips.

"You can limp around with the knowledge that I love you," I smiled and he rolled his eyes.

"Evan Wolf, sometimes I wonder what my life would be like without you," He teased.

"Quiet, lonely, peaceful," I listed and he scowled. I stopped and looked into his beautiful blue eyes, ran my hand through his velvety brown locks of pure perfection, traced my fingers down his elegantly shaped body and brought my lips to his for a deep yet blissful kiss.

"No fair, making a point by showing your affection for me," Kiba pouted and I pecked him on his cheek.

"But it's a fun point," I smirked and Kiba snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him as if I was going to disappear, which I probably was going to...

Kiba twisted me in his arms so that he could nuzzle me gently. I chuckled as he began licking my neck and it tickled when he ran his tongue over a particular spot. I moaned as he traced his skilled hands over my torso and pressed down on all the right lines. Kiba grinned and pressed all of his weight on me. I yelped as my body was still sensitive from the long night we had.

"What are you planning?" Kiba raised an eyebrow as he whispered his question to me.

"I don't know yet," I said back as sexily as I could. He began to assault my neck and collar bones as he chuckled. I grabbed hold of Kiba's broad shoulders and effortlessly flipped us over. I was propped over him with a look of shock on my face.

"Seriously, all that extra strength, have you been working out?" Kiba was just as surprised as I was. I shrugged, but decided to answer him anyway.

"Does sex count as exercise?" I winked at him, but he scowled in disapproval. I sighed and replied with a bit of annoyance lacing my tone, "No, I haven't been working out, but I'm getting stronger every day and I don't know why,"

"Are you taking-" Kiba started, but I immediately cut him off.

"No, I am not doing drugs!" I yelled at him, "Are there even drugs out there that make you stronger?" I hissed.

"Stop attacking me, I just want to understand what's happening!" Kiba growled at me angrily.

"And you think I don't want to know what's happening to my own body?" I shouted at him with as much acid in my voice as possible.

"I don't know what's been happening with you either, one minute you love me then the next you stab me with knives and throw me out of the house!" Kiba's words stung and I closed my eyes in regret and a horrible taste of guiltiness left in my mouth. I was still propped up on my arm and I felt a warm tear spill over onto my cheek.

Kiba whined and quickly swiped it away. I looked at him, his eyes apologetic and soft.

"I'm sorry," Kiba apologized as he brushed away another tear that had slipped out.

"Fuck you," I said bitterly and flung myself down onto the bed, my back facing him as I lay on my side. He sighed in defeat and started to get out of bed. I whirled around and grabbed his arm as quickly as I could.

"Yeah?" Kiba suddenly looked very tired and hurt.

"I just need you to support me as much as you can," I shifted next to him so that we could both get out together. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed deeply.

"Always," Kiba smiled as he hugged me tightly to him... 

* * *

><p>As I lifted my arm water cascaded off my skin and back into the bath water. I repeated the process of submerging my arm and then taking it out of the pleasantly hot water. The water made little streaks down my arm and flowed between the trenches caused by my muscles. I twisted my arm sometimes so that the water would flow in spirals or straight down to my shoulder.<p>

"Are you having fun?" Kiba mused from under me. It was fun, almost satisfying as our bodies soaked in the water and relaxed from last night's going on.

"Yes," I breathed as I continued playing with the water.

"I love that about you," Kiba closed his eyes and rested his head on the edge of the enormous bath, "you always pay attention to the simple things, like me." He chuckled and I smiled.

"You're not so simple, you're as complicated as I am," I teased and he nipped my neck with his teeth. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be a wolf, to run freely with my pack, to tear into my prey with my fangs, to finally be like Kiba and not feel so...so different.

"Aww, is someone feeling sorry for himself?" Kiba playfully licked my cheek with such ferocity that I probably didn't need a bath anymore.

"Hey, stop that, it tickles, Kiba!" I struggled, but he held me in place with his strong arms and I wasn't getting any of my secret strength at the time. I laughed as he continued his attack and caused the water to flow over the bath.

"Submit," His blue eyes sparkled as he gently bit my shoulders and neck, something he and I both loved.

"Hey, Kiba?" I said softly and he stopped for a moment to show that he was listening, "I've never really said how glad I am to have you by my side and how much I really appreciate your help," I told him, but the sparkle never left his eyes.

"So, what?" He asked me and I glared at him, "I don't need you to say those things, your body language and your other actions tell me everything I need to hear, even if you don't say it, I know it." He went back to his rhythmic biting and I sighed as it felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from my chest.

"Then I'll say it anyway," I tensed a little bit, but his touch immediately loosened any tense area in my body, "Kiba, I'm so glad I have you to lean on when the shit hits the fan. I'm absolutely amazed that you put up with my constant whining and bitching and I'm truly, madly and deeply in love with you. I would never have been able to get through this without you and I want you to know how important and special you are to me. You're so many things, kind, fair, beautiful, funny, caring, loving, passionate, strong, a leader, a fighter, an Alpha, my boyfriend, my fiancé, my mate, my one and only, but to me...you're just Kiba, a wolf that I would do anything for and love with all my heart. So, I'm begging you, never ever leave me again, never make me go through that again, please," I felt more tears come, but I blinked them away.

"Stop talking and kiss me already," He pressed his lips to mine and I realised now more than ever that I really wanted to protect him and keep him safe, because nobody will ever hurt _my mate_... 

* * *

><p>As Kiba and I walked into the lobby I fingered my mate mark through the fabric of my shirt. It reminded me of our bond, of our relationship, that he really loved me. I grabbed hold of Kiba's hand and held it possessively to me. Kiba smirked and leaned into me. I loved being the same height as him, it made thing easier to do, like rest my head on his shoulder. As I was thinking I spotted the unmistakable evil that was searching for us.<p>

She was wearing stylish Gucci boots and some tight fitting jeans, the hem of her cowl-neck sweater reaching just beyond her belt. Her strides were powerful and long as she spotted us, her eyes holding a look that was filled with bloodlust.

"Shit, Kiba!" I yelped and Kiba whined as he put his arms protectively around my shoulders.

The woman was right near us in seconds and raised her arm. Her anger radiated off her like heat from the sun.

"Alice, be gentle," Kiba held me tighter as Alice slapped me through my face, a red hand print stayed on my cheek. i was shocked, but I guessed that I had it coming. I felt the spot where she had slapped me and brushed against the tingling flesh. The slap was strong considering that Alice was a petit girl.

"Evan," She hissed as she tried to compose herself, "How. Could. You. Do. That. To. Me?" she asked slowly as she placed emphasis on every word, her voice deadly.

"Because I was depressed, I had to go, I explained in my letters and in my phone call," I took my hand away from my face and she pulled her hand back for another shot. As she swung I grabbed her hand and twisted her into my embrace forcing Kiba to let go of me, much to his dislike.

"Let go of me," Alice threatened, but I held her as tightly as I could.

"How would you feel if Tsume died?" I asked her and she sighed.

"This has nothing to do with what happen-"

"How would you feel?" I cut her off and she looked down.

"I guess I would feel empty, sad, lost, but I wouldn't leave my fami-" She answered, but again I cut her off.

"Now imagine that feeling, you can still see, smell, hear and touch your mate, but he will never love you again, how do you think i felt?" I had to get my point across somehow.

"You didn't have to leave," Alice fought back her emotions as tears rolled down her cheeks. I brushed them away for her with a few swift movements.

"It was pure _torture_, I was in pain, physical and emotional and not to mention sex starved as well." I explained to her and she nodded.

"I had to leave or I would have died, literally died from losing my will to live, I could not stay even if I had wanted to," I continued and she gasped softly at my revelation. A quiet whine came from Kiba and I glanced in his direction to give him a reassuring look.

"Okay, you're forgiven, but don't do it again!" Alice shouted at me and I hugged her properly.

"It's good to see you," I whispered and she chuckled against her will. She giggled slightly as she spoke, but her words still made me think about my attacks, her haunting words...

"You _never _change..." 

* * *

><p>"My Lady Jagaura," A tall secret service agent, Alexei Runner, calmly approached the Noble woman, all traces of fear and other emotions were hidden by his black sunglasses.<p>

"Ahh, Agent..., I'm sorry, what was your name again?" Jaguara's voice echoed in the Oval Office. The American flag moved slightly as she spoke almost as if it was quivering in fear.

"Agent Runner, Ma'am, I'm here to report on the Wolf situation," Runner prepared himself for the worse. He knew that Jagaura could be very volatile sometimes, especially when she received bad news.

"Speak," Jaguara commanded and Runner flinched.

"Well, My Lady, searches have yielded no positive results, the boy, the wolves and the others have not been located. The Hunter Manor stands without its owners and the school has no record of their departure, we've...we've lost them," Runner waited for Jaguara to do her worst.

"They were planning a trip overseas, I'm assuming Mexico, but it's too close to the USA, perhaps lower down in South America or upwards towards Europe." The newly elected President was confident, maybe too confident.

"Agent Bremer," Jaguara pressed a small button on an intercom and another Agent rushed into the office. The stormy clouds outside the windows were a sign of the evil that was resting deep inside this woman.

"Yes, Ms. President," Agent Bremer bowed respectfully.

"Bremer, lead a search through South America and then Europe, time is of the essence," She ordered and Bremer, relieved that he wasn't going to die, left the room in a hurry.

"As for you, Runner, I have no room for failures in my country," Jaguara pulled out a neat handgun and ended Agent Runner's short life with a simple movement of her elegant finger on the trigger of her gun... 

* * *

><p><strong>And so it begins...Stay tuned for the next chapters, they'll be really juicy!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**On with the show!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain<strong>...

* * *

><p>"As thousands of troops march through cities across the world and people are starting to wonder what President Jaguar is planning. More on this at eleven and an amazing story of Leo the one armed-" I flicked the hotel room TV off. Always Sweaty didn't do much to calm my nerves.<p>

"She's looking for us..." Alexis growled to herself and a small pang of pain raced through my body. It'd been a week since we landed in Geneva, Switzerland, my attacks had lessened considerably, and the ones that did happen were small and bearable.

"We should we go, she's blockaded France and the Western section of Europe, she'll be here in no-time," Alice started absent mindedly out of the window, thankful that Geneva was quite active and gave her something to look at.

"We can only go East then?" Toboe asked worriedly. I patted his head softly.

"I'm thinking Russia, there's no way they would let her in there, not after the Cold War and its history," I told my waiting pack. They were looking okay considering we had to be on constant alert.

Kiba was silent and possibly thinking of charging straight for Jagaura and ending her pathetic life.

Tsume looked stoic as usual, but this meant that he was using rational thinking. Kiba and Tsume are total opposites.

Hige and Blue had gone out to grab some supplies for us. We needed something to go with if we were planning to run to Moscow. Sammy had declared the airports unsafe as Jaguara would be monitoring flights. Running to Moscow was our only option really.

I was really nervous about running to Moscow with the girls, except for Blue, but the wolves and, apparently me, had higher endurance and stamina.

I put my hands to my head and yelled, "I'm going to get fucking worry lines!"

"Relax, babe," Kiba cooed from where he sat. I breathed out heavily and looked his way...

"It's going to be cold...we'll freeze to death!" I protested, "we'll be dead before we get to the border!" I hissed out my concern...

"Evan, we're adapted for this, us wolves, we'll keep you, all of you, warm and safe," Kiba tried to convince me, but I wasn't buying it.

"I'm going out," I said briefly as I shrugged on my jacket and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kiba stood with a whine.

"Out!" I repeated loudly before I slammed the door shut and headed towards the elevator, its sleek chrome doors reflecting me in wolf form...

* * *

><p>I stepped out onto the now icy Geneva streets. Winter had begun, but my anger fueled my body, keeping my body warm if a little tensed. I walked with a noticeable urgency in my step. I hurriedly made my way to a coffee shop on the corner of the street that looked warm and inviting.<p>

As I stepped through the doors a hot wave of air buffeted me from the cold. I relaxed slightly as I sank into a green lounge chair in the corner, the medium-sized table in front of it making the space comfortable. The shop's dark wood walls were covered with plum drapes in random areas. I sighed as I felt my frustration melt and be replaced with warmth. From inside the cafe the outside looked like the Gulags.

I sat and stared at the walls, seeing shapes from my imagination come forth. The strange thing was that I felt a need unlike any other, a need that had to be fulfilled as much as the need for air had to be satisfied. The need was gnawing at my very being, urging me to do whatever it took to get rid of the nagging. I had a huge desire to find Kiba, shove him underneath me and reclaim him as mine as many times as I wanted.

My mind wouldn't release me from its grasp. I stood and left without ordering anything, the cold hitting me as I walked out the door. The cold didn't matter now that my body was burning for Kiba's electric touch coursing through my every muscle. As soon as I saw Kiba he wouldn't be allowed to escape, I will have him.

Just my luck, Kiba ran out of the hotel's large glass doors and instantly smiled when he saw me. An evil grin spread on my lips as I grabbed him by his shirt and hauled him inside. I made my way to the room Alice and the other's had rented. I quickly broke open the lock with my old student ID. Kiba whined and whimpered in protest, but I made my grip tighten against the fabric of his shirt that wasn't going to be on him for much longer. This would be very rough...

* * *

><p>I slammed the door shut, locking it in the process. Kiba whimpered more now as he fought my grip.<p>

"Evan, you're hurting me," He was clearly struggling not to attack me right now. I threw him onto the bed and left to draw the curtains to a close. The room was cast in a sepia darkness as I shut out the light from the windows.

"Evan, what's wrong with you, you're not like this," Kiba was trying to get up and hold me, but I once again gave into my emotions.

"Shut up," I warned as I shoved him back on the bed with quite a force. He toppled onto the sheets with wide eyes. I straddled his chest, ignoring the whines that came from him. I slipped off his jacket and chucked it to the corner. I began to run my hands up and down his arms and eventually up and down his abdomen.

"Evan, stop, please," Kiba growled now as I continued my assault on his torso. I pulled my hand back. His shocked expression as I slapped him through his face was a face I actually enjoyed seeing.

"You...Y-You...hit me," Kiba seemed as if this was something that had never happened before. It happened alright, the memories of the fight we had plagued my mind, but I fought it back.

"I thought I told you to shut your mouth!" I hissed at him as I licked the spot where my hand connected with his cheek. I ran my tongue over the area and Kiba growled again. I smirked as he looked at me, slightly in pain and definitely angry.

I drew a small blade from the inside of my jacket sleeve, shrugging the layer of clothing off and making it join Kiba's jacket in the corner. I pressed the blade to Kiba's throat and he winced, but said nothing. I moved the knife down to his chest and touched it to the fabric of his shirt. I ran my other hand up and down his crotch feeling his unwanted excitement.

He whimpered again, but I silenced it with a kiss. My tongue going over the places I already knew and exploring the spot where I hit him, feeling how the moist flesh felt inflamed. I bit down hard on his lip and he squirmed while I licked at the blood that flowed from his mouth. I pulled away and carefully sliced his shirt open. He grabbed my hands in an attempt to stop me, but I quickly pinned him down.

"My, my, I'm going to have to quell that rebellious streak," I smiled as I pressed the cold steel tip to his warm flesh. I put pressure on the blade and pierced his beautiful flesh, dragging it down and creating a fairly deep cut that bled as slowly as I cut it.

Kiba screamed in pain and I silenced him yet again. I chuckled darkly as I unbuckled his belt with a few quick movements. I pressed my lips to his pale flesh and trailed down to his well-defined stomach, leaving small kisses on his torso. He moaned in pleasure, but covered his mouth to hide it, however inevitable it was that I would hear.

"What's wrong, aren't you enjoying yourself?" I spoke huskily to him. He shook his head, but his body said otherwise as he unknowingly moved closer into me.

"No, this technically rape!" He snarled, but I cackled in a sweet voice.

"It's not rape if you enjoy it, my love," I explained as I slipped off his jeans so gently that he arched into my touch. I grinned in triumph and removed his restricting and thoroughly unrevealing underwear, even though it was becoming _very _tight in there. Everything seemed so different now, so lust filled.

Kiba whimpered and tried to get away as I abused his body. I smirked and bit his neck hard, sucking the flesh beneath my lips. I then licked from his collarbone to his groin which he tried to hide. I bit into him like an animal and licked the attacked skin that he tried to remove from my hold.

His beautiful, bloody body shook beneath mine and I whispered loving in his ear.

"I love you..." I blew into his ear before gently kissing his cheek. I pushed away as I felt wetness on his skin. I stared at his face, the face I loved so much, to see he was crying...

* * *

><p>"Kiba?" I looked at my hands and trembled. I looked at the blood on my hands and the blood on his chest. It was enough for me to clutch my stomach and throw myself away from him to press myself against the wall. I couldn't be near him right now. I felt like a monster, like I was some sadist that got kicks from hurting his own mate.<p>

I stared at my hands with tears streaming down my face, the shaking rocking my body. I lifted my gaze to see Kiba, just as scared sitting on the edge of the bed. I wanted so badly to touch him, to apologize and keep him safe. I stepped forward and reached out to him before I realised that I wasn't in control of my emotions and slammed myself back against the wall.

Kiba watched me like hatred was building up in his soul. I looked away, but knew his eyes were still trained on me.

"Kiba," I sank to the ground and clutched my stomach. I shut my eyes and refused to get up. I hurt him...when I had promised to protect him. My only love was probably scared and angry.

He flopped to the floor and crawled towards me. I pressed myself into the wall in fear.

"Don't come near me!" I yelled and he immediately stopped in his tracks, "I'm not myself..."

A whimper came from him even though I was the one that should be apologising.

"Kiba, I didn't know what I was- I wasn't in control-I had to give in...I didn't know I was..." I babbled and crawled over to his legs. I wrapped my arms around them and sobbed into him, begging for my forgiveness and his love that I needed.

"You didn't want to hurt me?" He asked as if he knew I liked it, which I did, but only because I wasn't myself...

"No! Never!" I sprang up and thrust myself into his embrace, feeling the warmth of his bare chest and the blood from the cuts that mixed with my tears.

"You're shaking," He brought his arms around me to lift me up to his face, the red mark fading on his cheek.

"I don't what came over me, I wanted you like usual, but I wanted to hurt you while I was in that state, so I'm shocked and scared and confused and oh my god...Kiba...help me," I sobbed into him some more.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, I'm okay, really," He cooed as he stroked my hair and held me tightly to him. I brought my head down and started to lick his wound. He chuckled and stopped me, bringing me up to his face again so he could kiss me. I stared into his eyes for the longest time before standing and offering him my hand, no matter how bloodstained it was. He grasped it and stood as well.

"Hey Evan," He whispered to me as he put his head by mine, "when we have sex again can you be rough like that again. Just don't smack me around," He grinned into my neck.

"You liked it?" I gasped and he chuckled, the laugh making my neck vibrate.

"It was absolutely hot..." He blew into my ear before biting my neck...a sign that I was forgiven...

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba's POV<strong>...

* * *

><p>Evan followed me to the room like a scolded puppy. He really felt bad about what happened. It didn't actually hurt, but it hurt me because he was the one inflicting pain on me. My Evan, my beloved mate. He seems lost in thought, but he'll look at me every once and a while with tear filled and apologetic eyes. It broke my heart to see him cry under any circumstance. I have to do my best to keep my mate happy.<p>

"Kiba, I'm so, so, so sorry," He sniffed slightly and I whined.

"Evan, you know I'm not mad or hurt, I promise you're forgiven," I replied to him and he just shook his head.

"I'm a monster..." He mumbled, but I heard every word.

"You are NOT a monster!" I yelled at him, gripping his arms and staring into his emerald eyes that sparkled like a real emerald, "You are not a monster," I repeated.

He nodded sadly and I growled. I shoved him against the wall and snarled at him.

"Would a monster regret what he did? Would he cry? Would he have stopped when he saw the other person was scared?" I fired at him, but he was at a loss for words. I pressed my lips to his and for a moment I felt him relax.

"Guys, are you okay?" Alexis asked from the door to the room.

"Yeah, we're good," I realised that I wasn't wearing a shirt and covered the cut with my jacket.

"Well, come inside." Alexis invited us in and I pulled Evan into the room.

"I smell blood," Tsume eyed me and then Kiba. Evan looked away, ashamed and worried.

"We ran into some trouble with a thug, ripped my shirt off and gave me a cut," I explained showing him the wound.

"Sorry, but you're lying," Sammy analyzed my facial features, "It's too neat to be a slash from an attacker,"

"Just tell them..." Evan sighed and stood behind me like he wanted protection.

"Go wash your hands and I'll explain to them," I breathed into his ear in an attempt to comfort him. He nodded and walked to the bathroom door before turning towards me.

"All the water in Neptune's ocean could never wash the blood from my hands," He quoted Macbeth and I gave him a reassuring look as he disappeared into the depths of the bathroom, left with only his regret and crimson stained hands...

* * *

><p><strong>Evan's POV<strong>...

* * *

><p>I stood over the sink with tears streaming down my face. I turned on the hot water and washed Kiba's blood from my hands. The water was immensely hot, but I still felt tainted as I burnt my skin underneath the rushing water. I gripped the edge of the sink with both hands as I cried, my tears dropping into the sink to be washed away with the blood.<p>

I could hear them talking about me in the room. I gritted my teeth and stared at the door. I leaned against the door as curiosity got the best of me.

"So his attacks have defected from physical to emotional," Blue assessed my behavior.

"This kind of impulsive violence based on mating is seen in younger and fiercely territorial wolves." Tsume pointed out.  
>"Perhaps rape is not common, but lust filled behaviour certainly is," Hige added in.<p>

"Evan isn't a wolf, we know that," Alice countered. I heard a couple sighs from the group.

"You don't think Jaguara got to him, do you?" Toboe piped up and I held my stomach. My own pack thinks I'm a traitor! How could I betray my family or...Kiba, I couldn't do that to them! To him...

"Like she's controlling him, maybe she slipped something into his drink?" Hige suggested, but Alexis immediately dismissed it.

"I was with him when Jaguara met with him, she did nothing," Alexis was quick on her feet.

"Evan's too alert for that," Sammy sided with Alexis. At least someone trusted me. Wait, why didn't Kiba support me?

"Nobody knows the actual cause of Evan's attacks," Alice threw in her point.

"Kiba?" They turned to Kiba.

"I don't know what to think of Evan anymore," He breathed out in frustration. I fell backwards and gasped. He doesn't know what to think of me...?

What does he think of me then? I put my hand to my forehead. Oh my god...

"We should...we should cut the extra weight," Kiba suggested and I felt sick. He's doing it again...

"Are you suggesting we leave Evan in Geneva and go to Moscow?" Alice was appalled.

"He'll be food for Jaguara!" Blue screamed.

"He didn't mean to attack you!" Sammy tried to convince him, "It was partly out of love and lust!"

"You never felt anything for him!" Alexis accused him, "I knew you were bad for him!"

"You've been lying to him ever since!" Sammy accused him as well, "I wouldn't be surprised if you were in league with Jaguara!"

Kiba was silent and I felt like I was dying...

* * *

><p>"That's enough," I ordered as I stepped out of the bathroom.<p>

"He wanted to leave you here!" Hige yelled and I glared at him.

"I know that!" I screamed, "I could hear you talking behind my back!"

They all looked down and away from my gaze.

"Kiba," I reached out to him, "tell them they're wrong," I pleaded.

He remained silent. I shook my head. I grabbed his throat and applied pressure.

"Then I take it you're a traitor and that I'll have to deal with you," I felt another feeling. I became territorial all of a sudden, "Are you a traitor?"

He was still silent, "You never loved me did you?" I breathed, "Speak to me!" I begged him.

"How could you think that of me?" was all he said...

"You considered leaving me again, you promised!" I smacked him across the face, this time feeling no regret or shame.

"I wouldn't after I prom-" I smacked him again and he looked away.

"I heard you, don't lie!" I applied more pressure to his throat and he squirmed in protest.

"I meant that I leave you somewhere safe and take the pack to Russia then come back to get you!" He tried to explain.

"So you think I'm a liability, that I might harm the others! I was being driven by lust, not anger!" I shouted at him like a puppy...

He never held my attack against me...

"I'm not at liberty to scold you, you didn't scold me when I attacked you," I sighed, "I trust you with my life, but at least discuss things with me when it concerns me," I released his throat and fell into his lap, the safest place I know.

His fingers ran through my hair and I traced my hand over his leg.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," I breathed and he smiled. A loud noise sounded outside.

"Guys, sorry to interrupt your moment, but what do Jaguara's soldiers look like?" Alexis asked us. I shook my head, I don't actually know.

"Black armoured soldiers," Tsume answered and Alexis' eyes went wide.

"We need to get going," Alexis grabbed her bag, "Now..!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jaguara's made her move...will they get away in time? Review and find out :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Thanks for waiting! School had me held up with exams and stuff. It wasn't cool.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain<strong>...

* * *

><p>I wriggled out from Kiba's grasp to make my way to the window. Drawing back the red velvet curtains I could see the black sea of armoured soldiers marching just a few feet below us.<p>

"Shit!" I hissed and dived to the floor, "they're everywhere!"

"Damn, damn, fuck!" Kiba yelled out angrily as literally jumped from the bed to the door, bolting it with ease and hurriedly moving around the room to try and get us organised.

"How did they know we were in Geneva!" Alexis screamed as she stuffed all of our money into a neat black leather sling bag.

"There must be some sort of tracking system," Alice suggested as she gathered our passports and IDs.

"Or Jaguara and her armies of death are going on an all-out rampage!" Tsume growled as he too checked out the window before closing the curtains and stalking the room in anger.

"Pull it together or we die, it's simple!" I snarled at them as I unbolted the door and peered outside. Coast clear for now. If we could make a clear run to the roof we might be able to escape by jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Look, Your Highness, we don-" Tsume began, but was cut off by loud screams and the sound of gunfire.

"We don't have time for all the Alpha male stuff right now! We need to go!" Blue shoved past Tsume much to his annoyance.

I stepped out of the room and motioned for the others to follow. Left, right, another right and through the door to the service stairs. The stairs were disused, but still in a good condition. It was certainly strong enough to hold the weight of a few teenagers who were mostly lupine.

We pounded up the stairs and burst out of the roof door. The smell of petrol hit my nose, but I chalked it up to my ailing mental health. Bullets whizzed past us, missing my head by mere millimeters.

"Evan!" Kiba held me as we all hit the cold cement of the fortress-like hotel roof.

"They're on the roof of the St. Sharon Hotel!" A gruff male voice boomed over the roaring gunfire that had us pinned down against the floor. Was the voice slightly Russian or am I still imagining things?

"Crap, they found us!" Hige yelped and I scowled. We were completely pinned down, we would be caught.

"I'm not going to die here!" I growled and bolted to my feet. I barely miss the barrage of bullets that are aimed at me as I run from the spot where my pack is to the edge of the roof. I paused for as long as I dared before making the leap.

"Aww, shit!" I yell as I landed not-so-gracefully on the shingled roof of what appeared to be a bakery. A tile slid out from under my foot as I ran across the roof and I was nearly thrown off balance. It's no big deal, it's not as if I'll die if I slip...right?

* * *

><p>The bullets were peppering the dusty clay tiles on the roofs of the Geneva houses and shops, but still I pressed forward and ran, tempting fate and narrowly avoiding death. Surprisingly enough I was able to dodge every projectile that was fired until I was safely tucked away behind a cluster of larger buildings about twenty yards away from where the hotel was.<p>

I walked carefully along the rooftops until I was sure I couldn't be seen by anyone. Thunderous footfalls made me crouch low. I relaxed when I registered it was my pack that had followed me.

"What took so long?" I smirked as I stood up straight and met their very angry eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba growled and I sighed. _Here we go again_...

"I did what I had to do to survive, showing you a safe route of escape in the process," I hissed at him.

"You could have died!" Alice scolded and I laughed.

"How many times could I have died and didn't?" I asked her and she fell silent, "If we live our lives fearing death then how can we possibly hope to defeat what is after us?"

"That doesn't mean run into the bullets head first!" Kiba yelled and I shrugged.

"I'm okay, not a scratch, but if we stayed there they would've caught us and killed us," My logic was rock solid at this point and even Kiba had to agree.

"Still, don't be so reckless," Kiba mumbled and tsked in frustration.

"I really don't care," I spat as I walked to the edge of the roof and began to climb down. Luckily the building was only two levels high with a balcony so it would be easy enough to get to the ground. In one swift motion I hopped down to the balcony and then jumped down to the grass covered ground.

I didn't bother to wait for the others as I checked the back alleys for signs of Jaguara's troops. It was clear, but I could still hear the sounds of armour rattling and the shouts of the now desperate soldiers. Failure for them would mean death. I heard the others behind me as I ran down several alleys and side streets.

Our general direction would be the Eastern outskirts of Switzerland and then on to Russia where Jagaura would have no power whatsoever. Thank you, Cold War. I sniffed the air.

"Does anyone smell smoke?" I asked and they stopped in their tracks.

"And petrol," Hige winced and our eyes widened.

"Get moving!" I yelled as we sprinted out into the main street to be greeted by the towering flames that would end the city of Geneva...

* * *

><p>I cringed at the heat of the fire and had to pull my jacket higher to shield myself. The black armoured soldiers must have given up and decided to take care of us in one go. This would kill thousands and leave more homeless. This was inhumane even in Jaguara's standards.<p>

"We need to get out!" Sammy screamed and I grabbed Kiba's hand as the pack fled down the street. The sky was painted a fiery orange red from the blaze that consumed everything down below it. The plumes of dark grey smoke were thick and sent the smell of burning through the now thinning air.

The fire spread quickly and we were barely able to keep ahead of it. A loud crack sounded and we spun around to see the church on was burning ever so nicely. The topmost spire was breaking loose and was mere inches from falling down.

"The spire!" Alexis shrieked as it broke off and plummeted to the cobbled ground.

"Move!" I pulled Kiba along with me and snagged Alice as I rushed past her. The impact swept us all off our feet, but Kiba wrapped me up in his arms before I could hurt myself. A scream burst through the sounds of rubble falling and glass breaking.

"Sammy!"

"Oh god, Sam," I crawled over to where she writhed in agony. The spike from the top of the spire had ricocheted through her leg when it hit the cobblestone. I turned her over into the recovery position and gasped at the blood on my hands. The glass from the ornate stained-glass window had shattered and pierced her back filling it with crystal shards.

"Evan, leave me here," She whispered and I felt warm tears spill down my cheeks.

"No, no, no, you'll live," I stroked her arm and tried to keep her with me. Kiba crouched next to me and held me close.

"It's okay, I'm not afraid to die," She smiled at me and I sobbed loudly.

"When you see Rust," I had to pause to stop myself from having a breakdown, "tell him I loved him,"

"Sure thing," She began closing her eyes. I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Samantha," I buried my head into Kiba and cried for all I was worth.

"Thanks for being there for me," Alexis smoothed Sammy hair back and hugged Alice.

"You fucking bitch, you die here after all that's happened," Alice sniffed and hugged Sammy as best she could, "I'm going to miss you,"

"Thanks for being one of my first human friends," Kiba smiled as Sammy closed her eyes and her breathing ceased.

"We need to leave," Tsume offered his hand to both Alice and me, "I know it hurts, but we can always avenge her,"

I took Tsume's hand and let him and Kiba lead me away from one of my best friends in the entire world that died because of me...

* * *

><p><em>I stand at the edge<br>To look at the world  
>I rise so high<br>With wings unfurled  
>Fanning flames<br>To kill all lies  
>Death in all eternal planes<br>I'll be alright__  
><em>_I shall sleep sweetly  
>I give up living<br>Now completely  
>Do not worry<br>Death works neatly__  
><em>_This I promise  
>Do not strife<br>For remember that__  
><em>_I loved my life_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry for the LONG wait and how short the chapter was, but I should be able to update either weekly or bi-weekly with longer chapters.<br>Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but with exams and all I lost my motivation to write. Now that I have it back, enjoy the new chapter!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain<strong>... 

* * *

><p>The snow pelted the ground continuously, but luckily for us we were all snuggled up inside a cave. It was cold. I had latched on to Kiba for warmth, but even he was cold. The snow had hit us two days ago while we running through the German wilderness. Now we were holed up in some rock just outside Poland. I was somewhat closer though.<p>

Samantha's death had hit us all very hard. Alexis and Alice especially. Apparently I wasn't grieving because I had a heart of ice. Quoted directly from my so-called mate. Well, that wasn't completely true... 

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours earlier from the present<strong>... 

* * *

><p>I had fallen asleep curled up next to Kiba and had been in a peaceful sleep until Kiba had accidentally woken me up by knocking me with his knee. He didn't realise that he had done it, but I wasn't going to bother waking up properly so I just lay there with my eyes closed.<p>

The snow fell and covered everything like a thick blanket. I suddenly wished we had brought blankets along with us. I wriggled closer into Kiba's warmth and continued to rest.

"They burned it..." Alexis spoke softly. I opened my eyes slightly so I could see things without alerting them to my awakening.

"It's okay," Alice soothed as she put her arm around Alexis and slowly rubbed her back.

"It's just hard to believe, you know?" Alexis whispered and they all nodded, "I can't seem to register that she's gone..."

"Evan can," Tsume scoffed and that elicited a sharp from growl from Kiba. All the heads turned to look at him and I chose this point to turn around so that they wouldn't get suspicious.

"Tsume has a point," Blue said sheepishly and I felt a strong sense of betrayal. The wind howled long and hard for a moment and when it let up I noticed Kiba had closed his eyes.

"He's been so...heartless lately," He sighed and opened his eyes again.

"Not to you he hasn't been," Tsume countered, but Kiba shook his head.

"He's also been cold to me as well," He replied and the others nodded.

"Remember when he said that he didn't care if he lived or died, when did this way of thinking arise?" Alice asked from where she sat with Alexis.

"I don't know, but it's recent," Kiba answered then paused, "After all these attacks he's changed and int eh two weeks it's been since Geneva he's been remarkably secluded,"

"So what does that entail?" Hige cocked and eyebrow and Kiba lowered his head.

"I've been thinking that maybe...maybe Evan wasn't the right choice..." Kiba mumbled, but everyone heard it.

My breath caught, my eyes widened and a small whimper escaped my lips. I quickly shut my eyes again though in case they decided to check up on me, but they all heard me.

"Shit, was he awake the whole time?" Alice suddenly felt very bad and looked to Kiba who was stroking my hair gently.

"No, he's probably having a nightmare," Kiba informed them and a harmonious sigh echoed throughout the cave, "He sure is a handful, high maintenance mate if there was one,"

A felt sick and extremely self-conscious. The heartache gave me a gut wrenching feeling and I had to bite my tongue to stop from going berserk. Backstabbed by everyone I loved and the one boy who dragged me into this mess, whom I loved even more.

"Maybe he'll get better with time," Toboe suggested and Tsume snorted.

"And sunshine flows from my ass," He remarked sarcastically. I had one chance I would pound his head in. I had never felt so alone and betrayed, but also so guilty. I was acting weird, but I thought they were my support.

A dull silence filled the cave and it was comfortable until I chose that moment to 'wake up'. I rubbed eyes and smoothed back my hair which fell messily back into place. I stretched and removed Kiba's arms from my body. He leaned into kiss me, but I put my hands on his chest and shook my head.

"I'm not feeling well, don't want to risk hurting you," I smiled and he returned something that equaled a grimace.

"Sleep well?" Tsume asked and I nodded. He chuckled and I glared at him.

"Although there was a fierce pain in my back," I announced, but didn't place emphasis on any of the words. Toboe cocked his head in concern. Tsume averted his gaze.

"What kind of pain?" He asked innocently, "Maybe you slept wrong, I'll work out that kink for you if you want,"

"I don't know, it was like a deep, painful _stabbing_," I did place emphasis on it, but without meeting their eyes. Kiba looked down guiltily.

"Maybe the muscles knotted," Toboe suggested and I nodded.

"Most probably," I winked and walked over to the cave entrance, "Hey, you guys rest up, I'll take watch,"

"Sounds good," Kiba accepted and lay down, "Anything you want to say to us Evan? Anything at all?" He tried to get me to admit I heard them. They were obviously unsure.

_Ummm...how about, go die_? "No, sleep tight," I sat down at the edge of the cave and relaxed against a wall.

"Hey, you'll get sick, go sit next to Kiba," Alice scolded and I smiled at her. She winced, but continued to stare.

"I'd rather not," I held my ground and she settled down again. She knew that something was wrong. Oh well, it's not like she can do anything to fix the situation now... 

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>... 

* * *

><p>Now I was sitting here, cold and alone. The others were all sleeping along the walls of the cave.<br>I was staring without seeing for a while until arms wrapped around me. I gasped and squirmed, struggling as much as I could.

"Evan, it's me," Kiba chuckled and I still wriggled for all I was worth. He got the message and let go, "What's wrong?"

"Everything," I hissed as I went to sit on the opposite side. He followed me like he always does. He never gives up.

"Tell me," He kissed my neck and I winced which caused him to whine, "Please,"

"I was awake..." I said with my eyes fixed on the snow. His arms snaked around me and tightened to the point that I had to bite him on the neck to get him to loosen his hold.

"You think we've abandoned you, you think I don't love you anymore?" He sighed and I arched my neck into his kisses which surprised him.

"It's already clear that you hate me," I moaned as he brushed a particularly sensitive spot. I grabbed him and pulled him on top of me.

"Evan, I was just bitching," He kissed my collarbone, "Fuck the others,"

"I'm sorry," I whispered and he brought his face back to mine, his hair cascaded to caress my cheeks.

"Why?" He nibbled my ear and I bit into his shoulder.

"Because I've been so cold," I teared up slightly, "It's Sammy's death and the emotional attacks that flare up. I thought if I kept a stoic mindset I could limit the pain, but it seems to have caused others the pain I wanted to avoid,"

"So, you did this to try and protect us from another one of your mad attacks?" He raised an eyebrow and I nodded.

"You beautiful, selfless individual!" He yelled and rolled us over, "I knew you hadn't changed!"

"Hey!" I shouted, but he muffled it with a kiss. The others were awake and staring at us. I grinned and they smiled back.

"I think Evan's back," Hige chuckled and I pushed Kiba off me. He was able to control himself after that and I was able to fix my clothes. I walked over to the mouth of the cave and rolled a big snowball. I weighed it in my hand and then threw it full speed at Tsume.

It hit him square in the face and he growled lowly.

"How's the sun shining out your ass now?" I leaned over him and he blushed.

"You were awake?" He asked and I winked at him, "whoops,"

I grabbed his arm and grabbed Kiba's arm and pulled them out into the snow with me. Tsume threw snow at me and I tackled him. We rolled around in the snow until Alice came and jumped on us followed by Alexis. Kiba and Blue leaped onto us at the same time. Then Hige came and we all screamed when he fell on us. We just lay there giggling like idiots.

"How cute," That same gruff voice from the Geneva attack squad laughed. We all sprang to our feet and I pulled Alice and Alexis behind me.

"Stay away!" Kiba growled and the man cackled. Tsume growled defensively and Hige stood by his side with Toboe by Kiba.

"No can do boys," He said. He was an ugly man with broad features and an overall dirty appearance.

"My lady wants you alive, so you're lucky," He smiled evilly and I was about to say something when the back of a rifle collided with my neck.

The world effectively went black... 

* * *

><p>"Ow, I'm sore," I groaned as I woke up in probably the most depressing place ever. A lovely grey cell with thick black bars. Kiba was next to me, bloodied and bruised. I shifted to gently stroke the planes of his chest and stomach that were visible from the cuts in his shirt.<p>

"This sucks, we were so close!" Hige snarled and I had to agree. This was unbelievable.

"We were this close to Russian and then they get us!" Tsume yelled angrily and I sat upright. The others were all in one cell. Kiba and I were in a cell opposite them.

"It's true, Russia was our only safe haven, but now it's too far away," Alexis summed it all up. Damn it all to hell.

"Where are we?" Kiba bolted to his feet, but sank to his knees from his wounds. I hugged him tightly to me.

"Jagaura got us," I whispered and he tightened his grip on me, but this time I didn't pull away. I was scared. He knew it.

"I won't let her hurt you, I promise," Kiba stared deep into my eyes and kissed me softly. I kissed him back fiercely, afraid that I might not get to do that for a while.

"So noble of you Kiba," Jagaura's unmistakable voice penetrated the air and Kiba's growl matched it for every decibel.

"Where are we?" I asked her and a devilish smile crossed her lips.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked and I scoffed. She looked at me as if I had gone mad.

"I came all this way I might as well hear it," I answered and she smirked.

"We're underneath the Little Corner," She said matter-of-factly and my face fell. I held my head as I stared at her in disbelief. This wasn't good…

"Evan, what does that mean?" Kiba asked worriedly and I was barely able to answer him, but I did.

"We're underneath...we're underneath The Kremlin...The Moscow Kremlin..." 

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...this chapter sucked! Forgive me! I promise the next chapter will be better and longer! I actually might end it next chapter though. I still like reviews...<strong>


End file.
